Master and Apprentice
by fortheloveofericnorthman
Summary: Sookie is about to graduate from LSU with a degree in math education and the only thing that stands in her way is student teaching with Dr. Eric Northman, a mathematician from UGA... Rated M for later chapters.  OOC/ AH/ AU PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. LSU and UGA

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 1: LSU and UGA

SPOV

Finally, the last semester of college has arrived. I made it through the all-nighters, the countless exams, and the ridiculous demands of my professors. I now have all of the skills I need to be the best high school math teacher in the state of Louisiana. My final task is the one I dread the most… the student teaching.

I am not shy, in the least. I paid my way through college working at Merlotte's, the local bar and grille in Bon Temps. My family is friends with the owner, Sam Merlotte, so I was able to start the minute I turned sixteen. Granted, I began as a hostess earning minimum wage, but as soon as I was able to serve alcohol, I was on the floor and quickly became the Sam's best server. My customers love me and I have quite a few regulars that I mingle with throughout my shifts.

So, needless to say, I have no trouble dealing with people. It's just this student teaching thing; standing up in front of a room full of high school students, with their judging eyes, and raging hormones. Ugh. I know my stuff; I know the material, in this I am confident. I have trained for four years to do this. I have suffered long and hard to get to this point in my life and I fully intend on being the best high school math teacher the little podunk town of Bon Temps, Louisiana has ever seen.

I decided to go back to my former high school to student teach. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. Most of the teachers haven't changed, so at least I will be comfortable with whoever LSU decides to pair me with. I am really hoping to be matched with my inspiration, Dr. Niall Brigant, math teacher extraordinaire. He is the reason I chose this profession. I'll never forget taking AP Calculus with him my senior year. I was completely in awe of his ability to explain the most difficult mathematical concepts with the greatest of ease. By the time my senior year came to a close, I knew that I had found my calling.

So, here I am, sitting in a classroom of my peers eagerly awaiting to hear who each of us will be paired with for the last leg of our college journey. As Dr. Amelia Broadway reaches the front of our classroom, we all take in a deep breath, sucking all of the air out of the room. We are all nervous about our student teaching assignments. This experience can truly make or break us; it can become all of our dreams realized or it can shatter them to pieces.

"Alright students, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time to find out who your mentors will be… drum roll please," Dr. Broadway teases.

I know she'll go in alphabetical order, so of course the bane of my existence and former lover, Bill Compton will be the first of us to hear his fate.

"Bill Compton, you'll be paired with Dr. Brigant for the spring semester." Did she really just assign Bill to my dream mentor? Did she really just do that to _me_? I'm supposed to be her favorite. I am her protégé. Throughout my four years in the Math Ed program, I have spent countless hours in her office sharing everything from new mathematical teaching strategies to my horrible breakup with Bill. Two weeks into our freshman year I caught Bill in bed with Selah, Bon Temp High School's resident slut. Dr. Broadway called me into her office and held my hand while I cried. She quickly became my friend and my mentor.

I do my best to avoid Bill's antagonizing grin from across the room and fight the strong urge to give him the middle finger. After hearing Dr. Brigant's assignment, I zone out for the rest of the pairings. I really don't care anymore. Bill has taken everything from me already and now he has my mentor to add to his laundry list.

I come out of my head after Dr. Broadway has, apparently, said my name for the third time. "Sookie Stackhouse, are you even listening to me?"

I turn fifteen shades of red and finally respond, "Yes, sorry, Dr. Broadway, who did you say I was paired with?"

"Sookie you will be with Dr. Eric Northman. I know you were really hoping for Dr. Brigant, but I promise this pairing is much better. Dr. Northman is an award winning mathematics professor from The University of Georgia and this is his first year in the high school classroom. I think the two of you will have a lot to offer each other."

I try my best to smile, but really? She pairs me with some college math professor turned high school teacher. This screams disaster! College math professors have no business attempting to teach basic mathematical concepts to high school students. Math is already difficult to teach as is; throw in a snoody, 'I'm smarter than everyone else and therefore you should just _get_ it' attitude and all is lost. Great, just fucking fantastic. Shoot me now, please.

We are finally dismissed from class and I do my best to avoid everyone as I sneak out of the classroom. Of course, my day would not be that easy though now would it? Just as I'm stepping into the elevator willing the doors to close so I can be left to my own misery, Mr. Bill 'the bastard' Compton catches the door with his foot. So, here I am, in an elevator with my ex who has _my _idol for his mentor. Way to end this day on a high note, Miss Stackhouse.

"So, Sookie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate our student teaching assignments and the close of another semester?," Bill asks as he snakes one of his creepy hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Funny how his touch used to melt me and now I can't stop my body from shuddering under his palm.

"Umm, no thanks, Bill, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate," I respond, as I pry all five of his bony feminine fingers off of my hip. At that moment, thank the lord above, the elevator doors open and I'm free. I rush through the automatic doors and down the steps to the bus that will take me to my car. At least the right bus is waiting on me; one positive for the day. I rush onto the bus and thankfully, the driver closes the doors before Bill is able to catch me. I look out the window as the bus pulls away to see him waving frantically. Ha! I got away this time. Whew.

When I finally arrive to my car, a beat-up 1995 silver Honda Civic, I quickly turn on my CD player and let the music blare Zombie by The Cranberries. I begin singing, actually screaming, as loud as I possibly can. Something about this song always allows me to release my rage. I stop by the local Taco Bell for an order of soft taco supremes to continue my 'make myself feel better' mission.

A few short minutes later, I'm in my apartment with my tacos, my orange tabby, Trey and Oprah. I have never been so glad to live alone in my life. If my brother, Jason or my Gran saw me like this, they'd be ashamed of me. I must look pathetic wrapped up in Gran's old quilt, stuffing my face with my best buddy Trey curled up in my lap.

After my breakup with Bill, I have pretty much resolved myself to the fact that I will be single for the rest of my life. Bill and I began dating the minute our freshman year in high school started. He was a popular, smooth talking, soccer playing, scholar of BTHS and I was a geeky math team, flute toting, band member. We were polar opposites with a common love for all things math related. We grew up next door to each other and we did our homework together every afternoon at Gran's kitchen table. Gran would fix us homemade chocolate chip cookies and refill our milk glasses as we worked together to solve any and every problem we came across.

Our relationship remained platonic, until eighth grade hormones and 34 D boobs threatened to ruin everything. By the time freshman year started, Bill and I were comfortable with second base, rounding third and our friendship had transformed into a very complicated relationship I couldn't quite wrap my head around.

We made ourselves wait for home plate until our junior prom night, when Bill took me in the bed of his brand new, black Ford F-150, purchased by William Thomas Compton Senior as a 16th Birthday present. It was not how I imagined my first time, and even though it felt good, yeah, just good, it really didn't do anything for me. I thought it was because it was our first time, but as our high school careers came to a close, our sex life was still mediocre and I had yet to have my first orgasm. Of course, I took care of myself after each one of our monotonous bouts of missionary sex, but I longed to know what it was like to get off under the strong body of a man. A girl can dream, can't she?

I dated random guys here and there throughout my college career, but I wouldn't allow myself to get to close to anyone. Bill ruined for all men and not in a good way. At one point, I began dating one of LSU's star linebackers, John Quinn, but he was way too much of a party animal for me and that ended as soon as it began.

So, here I am, hold up in my apartment with Ben, Jerry and Trey to comfort me. I spent the remainder of the day on the sofa only to get up to toss a Hot Pocket in the microwave for dinner, grab my favorite Ben and Jerry's: Chunky Monkey, and then later to go to bed. 'This is the life,' was my last thought before my eyelids grew heavy with sleep and took me away to my dreams and out of my boring, lonely life.

EPOV

At 28, I have finally established myself as one of the up and comings in the field of mathematics. I graduated at the top of my class from The University of Georgia at the age of 22 with a Bachelor of Science in Mathematics. I took the GRE upon graduation and applied for the doctoral program at UGA. Of course I was accepted immediately; who wouldn't want me in their program? My undergraduate GPA was a 4.0 and my score on the GRE was perfect.

I began working under the incomparable Dr. Malcolm Adams. I was teaching undergraduate upper level mathematics courses and thoroughly enjoying enthralling the vermin, as one of the other graduate students, Pamela Ravenscroft, put it.

Pam was the only friend I had at UGA and she was also my roommate. She and I were both extremely confident in our mathematical abilities and spent a lot of time at the local bars sparring over the latest theories in combinatorics. Yes, we were geeky, but we were not your typical looking math geeks. Pam is a leggy, long-haired dirty blonde, with beautiful almond shaped blue eyes and a beautiful smile. I am a tall, muscular, shoulder length-haired blonde with blue eyes. Needless to say, we are quite the cocky, formidable pair.

Despite the dedication to our careers, Pam and I had our fair share of one-night-stands, and often times they included each other. But, not like you're thinking. Pam and I both enjoy our women and oddly enough we have the same taste. More times than I can count, we ended up drunk in our apartment having our way some random college student. Neither one of us ever dated anyone seriously. We thoroughly enjoyed our one nighters and we'd always end up at Waffle House the next morning discussing all the gory details. Yes, this was the life!

After four years in the doctoral program, Dr. Adams came to me with an offer, more like a demand. He told me that one of his former colleagues, Dr. Niall Brigant, was looking for a young, highly qualified, doctor of mathematics to teach under him at this tiny high school in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Now, don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but why would I, Dr. Eric Northman, want to travel to a no-name town and teach high school students?

Dr. Adams told me to trust him, that this experience would be worth my while, and I would get more out of it than he could ever offer me within the confines of UGA. The main problem I had with this demand was that I am _not_ a high school math teacher. I don't like high school students. I have nothing to offer them and they most certainly have nothing to offer me.

My degree is in mathematics not in math education. I was well aware of the Brigant name, but I was still not confident in this career move. Pam thought the entire thing was hideous. She's a big city girl, spending every weekend at her penthouse in Buckhead overlooking the beautiful skyline of Atlanta. The thought of me moving to a town whose biggest store is a Wal-Mart terrified her. If she's not five minutes from Phipps Plaza or Lenox Square Mall her heart stops beating.

I was never one to tell Dr. Adams no though, so I packed up my apartment, kissed Pam goodbye and took the first flight out to Bon Temps. Dr. Brigant arranged everything for me. I had a fully furnished apartment upon my arrival and the small town feel was not as bad as I thought it would be. I wish I could say the same thing about the students though. Luckily, my course load was a mixture of upper level and lower level classes, so I got to see the best and the worse of BTHS. My favorite class of the day was my AP Calculus course. Those kids knew their stuff and they were actually interested in discussing my college career, which flattered me to no end. My Algebra students challenged more than any of the other classes. They required my constant attention and explanation, but I found myself growing quite fond of them too.

One day in late November right before Thanksgiving break, Dr. Brigant informed me that I would have one of his brightest former students as my student teacher; a young lady by the name of Sookie Stackhouse. I hoped she was smarter than her name made her sound. Dr. Brigant said the student teachers would be arriving in early December to meet us. He told me he would also have a student teacher by the name of Bill Compton, but he would have preferred to have Sookie.

So, here I sit at 2:00 pm on a Friday, with Dr. Brigant, waiting for our student teachers to arrive. Little did I know how much my life would change in a matter of minutes...

A/N: This is un-betaed, but I have recruited a beta for later chapters. All mistakes are my own. PLEASE let me know what you think! If you like it, I'll continue!


	2. Math, Teaching, Repeat after me

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 2: Math, Teaching, Repeat after me

SPOV

Well, the day of truth finally arrived. I was about to meet my mentor teacher, Mr. Eric Northman from UGA. Mr. Doctor of Mathematics, Mr. _Not_ Brigant, Mr. Whatever, Mr. blah, blah, blah.

Once I got out of my sorrow-induced coma, I decided to Google Dr. Northman to see why, in all that is holy, Dr. Broadway decided to pair me with this young man instead of my true mentor, Dr. Brigant. All I could find was that he resided in Athens, Georgia, he earned both his undergraduate and doctoral degrees from UGA and the focus of his dissertation was combinatorics. I couldn't find a picture of him or any evidence of his work. Other than these tidbits, this man was an enigma. Lovely.

Once I downed two cups of coffee, I headed for the shower to get ready for the day. I was supposed to meet Dr. Brigant and Dr. Northman at 2:00 pm in Dr. Northman's room. It was only 10 am, and I didn't have anything planned for the day, so I took my time getting ready.

I decided to spend a little more time on my hair than usual. My blonde locks are incredibly thick and I usually just throw them into a ponytail to spare myself the hassle, but not today. Despite my irritation, I knew I would only feel my best if I looked me best. So, I decided to blow dry my hair with a round brush, section by section, making my arms extremely sore in the process. I put on a little make-up, slightly more than normal, but for me that's just powder, blush, mascara and lip gloss. I am definitely not a high maintenance kind of girl.

Now for the outfit; I went to my closet and stared at my clothes; what a sad sight it was. I was really going to have to invest in some nicer clothing items for my future career. The days of the essential LSU hoodie, ratty jeans and flip-flops were numbered.

I decided to go with the one black suit I owned. It's a black three button jacket with a fitted knee length pencil skirt. The entire suit is very conservative, but it still accents my ample curves. I am a sun worshipper, so I don't require pantyhose even in the dead of winter. I pair the suit with a royal blue button-up, leaving the top button undone to allow the girls a little breathing room, and finish the entire ensemble with black peep-toe pumps. I am not usually a pump girl, but I purchased one nice pair of Nine West pumps for job interviews.

Finally ready at noon, I leave my apartment for the two hour trek back home. I started to get really nervous as soon as I saw the exit for Bon Temps. It was time to get pumped up with an old guilty pleasure of mine, Limp Bizkit's Break Stuff. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I pass Merlotte's and arrive promptly at BTHS with ten minutes to spare. I reapply my lip gloss, check my hair in the mirror and carefully head towards the front doors of my old Alma mater. I was so focused on not breaking my ankles in my new shoes, that I didn't even notice Bill running up behind me.

"Sookie, wait up!" Screw you Bill Compton, way to ruin a perfectly good day. Because I'm a polite, young, southern belle, I stop and wait for Bill.

"So, Sooks, you ready for this?" Bill asks. I hate when he calls me 'Sooks' like we're still together. I hated the nickname then, and I hate it now. Jason calls me 'Sooks,' but he's my brother and he's called me that since the day I was born. Bill has not and will not _ever_ earn the right to call me 'Sooks.'

"Sure, Bill, are you? You know you're really lucky to be working with Dr. Brigant, don't you?" I had to acknowledge the purple elephant in the room now, before we met with our mentors.

"Yeah, Sooks, I do. I'm sorry you didn't get to work with him though, I know it's what you really wanted," Bill replied and he actually meant it. He has a tell when he lies. He doesn't make eye contact and his voice has an odd inhuman tone to it. It's rather creepy, actually.

"Thanks, Bill, but I just want to make the most out of my time with Dr. Northman." Bill had to believe that I was really okay with this situation. He has a way of making awkward situations worse.

We finally arrived at the front office where we signed in and got our 'Student Teacher' name tags. As if the situation wasn't embarrassing enough, now they are labeling us with 'Kick me' tags. Fabulous. The secretary at the front desk gave us Dr. Northman's room number and we were off.

Walking down the hall with Bill brought back all of the wonderful memories we shared together within these walls. I couldn't help looking over at Bill, and when our eyes met we shared a smile. Then, Bill attempted to grab my hand, and the moment was over.

"Bill, I have forgiven you for sleeping with Selah, but we will never be together again, you understand that, don't you?"All he could do was nod and lower his head sheepishly. I still love throwing that in his face. It never tires.

When I looked up, we were standing in front of A1.592, Dr. Northman's room. With all of that nostalgia crap sweeping over me, I had completely forgotten why we were here in the first place.

Bill allowed me to enter the room first and immediately Dr. Brigant was up and walking briskly towards the door. He wrapped me into a warm hug and shook Bill's hand. Dr. Brigant is quite a tall man, so initially I didn't even notice Dr. Northman sitting in the chair behind his desk. And, boy, let me tell you, I would have noticed. The man was beautiful, if you can refer to a man as such. He had shoulder length blonde hair, actually, the same color as mine, and deep blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Thank the lord, Dr. Brigant broke the ice, and effectively ended my wide-eyed stare.

"Sookie, it's so nice to see you again, and Bill, you too. Two of Bon Temps finest back to reshape the minds of the future! I always knew you two would do something great." I was blushing with each kind word Dr. Brigant spoke. The man was truly a god in the classroom and any complement he gave meant the world to me.

"Well, Bill, I guess you and I should go to my room so Dr. Northman and Sookie can discuss her student teaching requirements and his plan for the semester. Eric, Sookie, if either one of you has any questions, please let me know. I have had student teachers every year for the last ten, and I'd be more than happy to assist with anything you might need."

Dr. Brigant gave me one last squeeze and Bill looked at me like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. Was he jealous? Oh, this was going to be fun! Okay, Sookie focus. Math, teaching, math, teaching, get with the program, girl.

After they left Dr. Northman and I just stared at each other. It was beyond awkward and silent for entirely too long. Without a word, he motioned for me to sit in the chair next to his desk.

I couldn't handle the silence any longer, so I spoke first, "Dr. Northman, it's nice to meet you. I'm really looking forward to being your student teacher this semester. I hope to learn a lot from you and your students. I hope my four years at LSU have adequately prepared me for my classroom experience." Okay, now I was just rambling, but I didn't know what else to do. The man was just staring at me. Did I have something hanging out of my nose? Good lord, I hope not.

He finally shuffled some papers on his desk, severing our eye contact and then he spoke. And the sound of his voice was melodious. It was chock full of confidence and sex. Wait, sex. Good lord, girl. "Miss Stackhouse, I'm really looking forward to being your mentor. I have a plan for you to follow, but we need to make sure it corresponds with your program requirements. Here's what I'm thinking."

He slid a piece of paper across his desk. The document contained a carefully thought out plan outlining his teaching schedule and the courses he wanted me to pick up with an approximate timeline for the semester. I couldn't believe how prepared he was. Math-brained people are one of two ways: ridiculously organized to a fault or so wrapped up in math that the rest of the world simply revolves around them. Dr. Northman was clearly the latter. Well, at least we had that in common.

As I reached for the paper, our eyes met again, and he asked, "Does this comply with your program requirements, Miss Stackhouse?" The way he said Miss Stackhouse made my girlie parts stand up and take notice. Oh dear, that's not good. Down girl, heel.

"Umm, yes, Dr. Northman, this looks great, so I'll start with first period and gradually add one class every week for five weeks, then I'll teach all five classes for two solid weeks and then taper off?" I'm not sure why I felt the need to re-state the obvious, but that's what I did. This man made me a nervous wreck and I'm supposed to teach in front of him, yeah, okay.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse. Exactly. You will begin with my first period, Algebra I class. Here's the textbook. Second period is AP Calculus, are you comfortable with the subject matter?" Did he really just question my mathematical knowledge? Okay, Sookie, don't get so defensive, he's just being nice.

"Yes, Dr. Northman, in fact, I love Calculus. It was my favorite course in high school and to this day remains my favorite, although I really enjoyed Abstract Algebra. Rings and fields really threw me for a loop at first, but once I caught on, I was fascinated." There's some upper level mathematical knowledge for you. I could tell by the look on his face that he was impressed.

"Well, you certainly know your upper level math, now don't you? I think this was an excellent pairing. I would love to share my latest research project with you if you are interested. That is if you have extra time after you complete your student teaching responsibilities." As he posed this question, he smiled at me and I was so thankful to be seated, because if I'd been standing I would have fainted at the sight of his raised eyebrow and beautiful smile. He was simply edible. I could have licked his teeth.

Apparently, I'd been fantasizing just a tad too long, because his voice brought me back from the image of me licking his teeth, "Sookie are you okay? I apologize, that was very forward of me."

"Oh, no, Dr. Northman, I'm sorry, I was just… just, making sure I didn't have any questions for you before I leave." Way to stammer Sookie. Nice.

"Okay, good, well, here's my office number and my cell number if you think of any questions over Christmas break. If you'd like to meet up again before spring semester starts, don't hesitate to give me a call." Okay, so he's hot _and_ I have his number. I will have to immediately create a thousand questions to ask this man before January.

"Okay, thanks. I'll actually be in Bon Temps for the break staying with my Gran, so I'll definitely take you up on that offer. Thank you!" Again, with that smile. Yum.

"Great, okay, well nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse," he said as he offered me his hand. As our hands met in a friendly handshake, I swear something happened, like a jolt or a shock or something. It wasn't static electricity, that's for sure. I think he noticed it too, because his hand immediately went up to run through his beautiful blonde locks. Did I mention his hands were _huge_? You know what they say about big hands…

As I left the room, I briefly turned to smile at him. The entire time we'd met he remained at his desk. Unfortunately, I never got to see him in all of his standing glory. I'd have to make sure he was standing the next time we met. I'm sure the entire package is just as mouthwatering as the top half.

"Bye, Dr. Northman, it was nice to meet you. If I have any questions, I'll give you a call. Have a wonderful Christmas break."

As I got in my car to make the drive out to Gran's house, I couldn't help but feel a little giddy about my student teaching assignment. Not only did I have a great teaching schedule, but my mentor teacher was the hottest thing since sliced bread. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I continued to think of Dr. Eric Northman. This was going to be one interesting semester, to say the least.

EPOV

Dr. Brigant must have heard our student teachers' voices from down the hall, because before they could even enter the room he was on his feet and heading towards the door. I have known this man for less than 18 weeks, but I have never seen him respond this way to another person, ever.

He grabbed the tiny blonde and hugged her. He was so happy to see her. He treated her like she was his long lost daughter or some shit. When he moved to the side and my eyes locked on Sookie Stackhouse, I finally understood why Dr. Brigant was so fond of her. She was the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. She had on a fitted black suit that accentuated every single curve of her body. I was mesmerized by the fabric of her skirt as it gripped her amazingly tan legs when she walked. Her shirt was unbuttoned slightly, revealing just a tiny amount of her ample cleavage. The shirt also matched her cerulean blue eyes. And, the black and blue colors she wore made her blonde hair stand out in a sharp contrast.

When Dr. Brigant said that he and Mr. Compton were going back to his room to discuss the student teaching requirements, it dawned on me that I had yet to stand or speak this entire time. Good thing, I'd yet to stand because the raging hard-on in my pants would not make a good first impression. 'Hi my name in Dr. Northman and as you can tell I'm happy to see you.'Yeah, that would be disastrous. All I could do was motion for Sookie to sit next to me.

She walked over and sat down in the seat that was once occupied by Dr. Brigant. Once she sat she immediately started talking about something, but I was too focused on the tight black skirt that rose up her thighs and the way her calves looked in those black heels. I started to imagine her bent over my desk in nothing but those black heels, when I realized she was no longer talking.

I decided that now was a good time to show her the plan I made for the semester. I received the student teaching requirements from LSU earlier this week and I took the time to devise a plan to make the transition into teaching easy for her.

As I slid the piece of paper across the desk, my body drew closer to hers. I could smell the floral fragrance of her hair and the sweet smell of coconut on her skin. I quickly backed off and allowed her to digest the plan I created. She began summarizing the plan and all I could do was listen to the sweet southern lilt of her voice.

I came out of my reverie in time to hand her the Algebra I book and discuss the other class she would be responsible for. I realized my dick was fond of her, but I started to wonder if my brain was too. I asked her if she was okay teaching Calculus. And, then my brain decided it liked her too. She retorted by rambling on about Abstract Algebra and rings and fields and I felt my dick twitch. I'd found my match.

Apparently, my brain liked her so much that it disappeared, because I decided to ask her if she'd like to see my latest research project. I realized that was a little too forward when she didn't respond.

She assured me that I wasn't too forward, so I handed her my phone numbers and told her she could call me if she needed anything over the break. Then, I swear, I thought I was dreaming, she said she was staying in Bon Temps over the break with her Gran. That meant _we_ would both be in Bon Temps for the next three weeks. Well, maybe this little town actually did have something to offer.

I told her that it was nice meeting her and then we shook hands and if a handshake can be erotic, that one was. It was the best handshake I've ever had. Her tiny hands fit so nicely in my large ones.

My eyes never left her body as she walked out of the room. There were absolutely no hot girls in this city and I was in desperate for a new star in my morning shower fantasy besides the latest Playboy centerfold. Right before she turned the corner to leave the room, she smiled at me, and what a smile it was.

Not long after Sookie left, Dr. Brigant returned to make sure our arrangement was satisfactory. "So, Eric what do you think of Bon Temps own, Miss Sookie Stackhouse? Do you think this pairing will work?"

I tried not to let too much of my attraction show in my response, "Yes, Niall, I think that Sookie and I will work very nicely together. I'm glad you suggested that I be her mentor."

"Well, Eric, I'm heading out for the day, enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you on Monday."

"You too, Niall."

As soon as I got to my car, I called Pam. She had to know about my latest conquest.

"Hey Pam, how are you?"

_Eric, how are you? You sound positively chipper this afternoon. Did you find a nice piece of ass out in Bon Temp?_

"Actually, Pam, yes I did; my new student teacher from LSU, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I could hear her snicker on the other end of the line as soon as I said her name. I have to admit the name is rather odd. Good thing, the students will only address her as Miss Stackhouse. With the popularity of that horrible Jersey Shore show, poor Sookie would be Snooki in no time.

_Okay, Eric. Sookie Stackhouse, huh? Will you share her with me? I have so missed our little threesomes. Well, they were never little though, were they?_ As soon as Pam mentioned sharing Sookie, I realized that there was something very different about this girl. I absolutely did not want to share her.

"No, Pamela. This one will be mine and mine alone." I only call Pam, Pamela when I'm being serious or teasing her. She hates it.

_Eric, are you serious? You won't share? This girl must be something else. What did she do rattle off some fancy math terms? _

"Well, yes, she did, but it's more than that. This girl's got the body and the mind. She impressed me immediately and you know better than anyone else that that never happens."

_Okay, Eric, you're scaring me now. If we don't share her, then I at least have to meet her._

I conceded to that, "You got it, Pam, but let me get to know her first. Talk to you later."

_Love you, mean it._

"Love you, meant it." Pam and I have been sharing this little phrase for the past four years and we really do mean it. We're pretty much all each other has. I felt immensely better after talking to Pam. I hate that we're so far apart, but I call her as often as I can.

I arrived at my apartment 15 minutes later and decided to hit the gym. I needed to run off some of this pent up sexual tension. I'd only gotten laid a few times since I arrived in Bon Temps and that only happened when Pam and her latest toy came to visit. This had been a seriously long first semester.

After running myself completely ragged for over an hour, I headed up to my apartment to shower. I took the hottest shower known to man and when thoughts of Sookie bent over my desk drifted through my mind, Rosy Palm and her five friends had to join the party. I couldn't even recall the last time I was this turned on. Maybe junior high? I really needed to get a grip, and fast and not on Sookie or my dick.

After throwing on a pair of distressed denim jeans, a fitted black t-shirt, and tossing my wet hair into a low ponytail, I got in my car and drove to Merlotte's, my usual Friday and Saturday night hang out. There really is no place to go in this godforsaken town. Pam wasn't wrong in thinking that Wal-Mart was all the rage.

I walked into Merlotte's and sat in my regular booth. Sam Merlotte walked over to greet me and handed me my usual beer of choice, Yuengling.

"Hey Eric, how ya' been? It's good to see you. I can't wait to introduce you to Bon Temps best waitress. She's been working for me since the day she turned sixteen and let me tell you, if I had a son, this girl would already be taken." Sam patted me on the back and left me alone with my beer and a knowing glance.

Sure as shit, Sam walked back with none other than Sookie Stackhouse in tow and guess who's sitting in her section? Me. This was going to be a long, hard night.

A/N: I'm still without a beta, so please forgive my mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to attempt to update daily, but I might have to go to every other day as my semester comes to a close. If only Dr. Eric Northman had been my mentor teacher… sigh. A girl can dream.


	3. Yuengling and Extra Bacon

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 3: Yuengling and Extra Bacon

SPOV

On my way to Gran's house, I decided it was a Teenage Dream by Katy Perry kind of afternoon. Let's face it, Dr. Eric Northman did make me feel like I was living a teenage dream and yeah, he turned me on. I'm not sure I've ever met a math teacher or professor that _ever_ looked like that man. Talk about too hot for teacher; I was on fire. My cheeks were still flushed as I pulled down the gravel driveway of my childhood home.

While I was in school at LSU, I only served at Merlotte's during the holidays. I couldn't very well make the two hour drive every weekend; I'd spend more money on gas than I would earn in tips. Sam called me last week to see if I would work for him every weekend in December, and since my classes were basically over and I really needed the money I was more than happy to accept his offer.

This would be my first night back at Merlotte's since the summer and I was really looking forward to visiting with my regular customers. Not to mention, I really missed Sam too. He always joked with me about hooking me up with the son he never had. He was only 10 years older than me, but since our families were close our relationship never went beyond friends. The man had known me since I was in diapers and that would be just too weird.

As I bounded up the front porch steps of the old farmhouse, I could smell Gran's famous chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. Oh how I've missed the warmth and coziness that radiates from our quaint, little house.

"Susannah, is that you?" Gran calls me by my birth name, Susannah. Sookie is the nickname my parents gave me when I was born; I was always their Sookie. Gran never really liked the nickname, so she has always called me Susannah.

"Yes, Gran, it's me!" I squealed, as I ran into the kitchen and gave her a warm hug. I've really missed her hugs. That woman could hug away any pain, any illness, any sorrow; she's the most amazing woman I've ever known.

She took Jason and me in when our parents were killed in a flash flood caused by one of the many hurricanes that swept through Louisiana. It was a horrible natural disaster that claimed many lives. Jason and I were very fortunate to have gone to church with Gran that fateful Sunday. When we returned home from church, Gran took us to our parents' home and we gathered up our belongings. It was like we came to visit permanently. The entire experience hardly fazed me, but Jason still won't talk about it to this day.

"My sweet Susannah, look at you all dressed up and ready for business! How was your meeting? Do you like your mentor teacher?" As soon as Gran asked the question, I felt the blush rise on my cheeks again. She immediately noticed; at 76 that woman never missed a beat.

"Ummm… yes, Gran, Dr. Northman was very nice. I think we will work well together. Our organizational habits are the same and I think he has a lot to offer me." Why did I say 'he has a lot to offer me?' Oh dear, I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and there I go implying more.

"Well, my dear, I'm glad you like him and I hope this pairing proves to be a successful one for you. I know you've worked very hard these past four years and I only hope that this experience will provide you with everything you need to be the best math teacher." Gran gave me a huge grin and then motioned for me to sit at the table with her so we could enjoy those yummy cookies and a glass of milk.

Between cookies, Gran asked, "So, what time do you need to be at work tonight? I've already pressed your black pants and your clean t-shirt is hanging in the laundry room."

"Thanks so much Gran! The dinner shift starts at 5:00, so I need to be there at 4:30. Will Jason be here for dinner tonight or does he have another hot date?" My brother, Bon Temps' premier male slut; that boy has slept with everything female from here to Baton Rouge.

"Jason called this morning to say, that yes, he did have a 'hot date' as you put it and no, he wouldn't be coming to dinner. I bet you'll actually see him at work tonight. You know he loves to take the girls to play pool so he can watch them bend over that pool table." You couldn't get anything past this woman, I swear.

"Gran, I can't believe you just said that, but it's so true. Yuck, that boy really is despicable, isn't he?"

"Now, Susannah, that's no way to talk about your brother, but yes, I really wish he'd settle on one girl. Why don't you go upstairs, freshen up and get ready for work. I'll pack some of these cookies up for you to take to Jason tonight." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went up to my room with my work clothes in hand.

My old room was just as I left it all those months ago. I sat down on my well-worn-in mattress and chucked my hideously uncomfortable pumps onto the chair next to my bed. I was so glad to get out of the entire outfit. Looking good was certainly painful. I quickly dressed and then went into the bathroom to throw my hair up into my signature ponytail and refresh my make-up.

While brushing a coat of lip-gloss across my plump bottom lip, I wondered what it would feel like to have Dr. Northman's lips brush against mine as my lip-gloss wand just did. Once again, my girlie parts informed me they were in working order and I realized that I was in way over my head with this man.

I glanced at the clock only to realize that I'd apparently been day-dreaming in the bathroom just a little too long; I had to be at work in 10 minutes. I ran out the door, cookies in hand and left for Merlotte's. I really hoped the bar was slammed tonight so my mind would _not_ focus on that sexy blonde who calls himself my mentor.

As I pulled up to Merlotte's, I notice a fancy cherry red Vette with a black convertible top that I'd most certainly never seen around Bon Temps before. I glanced at the tag before I went in the employee entrance, and my heart went into my throat. The tag was a Georgia license plate, complete with UGA's mascot, the Bulldog. That could only mean one person was in Merlotte's right this very moment.

I felt that familiar blush creep up my cheeks as I went into Sam's office to put my purse away and grab my apron. I was walking in a daze as I approached the kitchen to see what tables were assigned to me and I ran smack dab into Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there! It's so good to see you!" I gave Sam a big hug. We southerners pride ourselves on our ability to give good hugs.

"Sookie, I'm so glad to have you back! These new girls just can't keep up. It's you, Arlene and the new girl, Holly, working tonight. We decided to give you your regular tables, because we know how much your customers love you. The entire town was talking about your return during the lunch shift today." Sam always knew how to make me feel good. If he wasn't 10 years older than me, I really would have considered dating him.

"Thanks, Sam, well, what have you been up to these past few months?"

"Actually, Sookie, I've been observing this new gentleman that moved into town and I think y'all would be perfect together. You'll never guess what he does…" At this point I had to interrupt.

"Let me guess, Sam, he's a _math teacher _at BTHS?" I said in an overly sarcastic tone. Sam looked shocked that I already knew and a little sad that I'd ruined his surprise.

"Yes, Sookie, but how did you know?"

"Well, Sam, he's my mentor teacher." Sam looked downright embarrassed now. He was about to set me up on a date with my mentor. Then his embarrassment turned into something different. He grabbed me by the elbow and led me out into the bar.

When we arrived at table number six, my breath caught in my throat. He was in _my_ section; Dr. Eric Northman was sitting in _my _section. He was wearing distressed denim, a tight black t-shirt, and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. This man was sex; pure, unadulterated sex. He rose to greet me this time and as he stood, I so wished he hadn't. I wasn't at all prepared for the 6'5" man towering over me. He was magnificent, breathtaking and then he spoke my name in that low sensual tone that caused my toes to curl and my heart to race.

"Good Evening, Miss Stackhouse. I had no idea you worked at Merlotte's. What are the odds?" Really with the mathematical reference; I'm sure he could calculate the odds. Dr. Northman sat back down in his booth and I noticed that his beer was empty. I decided the safest thing for me to do was to switch into 'waitress mode.' I'd served hot men before, and he was no different.

"Yes, Dr. Northman, I've worked here since I was 16. Can I get you another Yuengling? Would you like to place your order now?" I could tell he was shocked by my blasé attitude, because that one lickable (that's so not a word) eyebrow rose up, but he played the game well.

"Thanks, I'd love another beer and I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon, with fries." I smiled, nodded and quickly rushed off to the kitchen to give Terry the order and then off to the bar to grab the beer. When I got to the bar, I couldn't avoid Arlene to save my life.

"So, Sookie, I see you've met Dr. Hottie? I've have the pleasure of serving him ever since he arrived in Bon Temps, but he never looked at me the way he's staring at you right now." He was staring at me. Great. Just perfect.

"Arlene, I think he's staring because he wants me to bring him this beer I'm holding before it gets too warm to drink." I quickly left that conversation. I was not about to give that woman anything to gossip about. She didn't need any ammunition.

"Sorry, that took so long Dr. Northman, here's your beer and your food should be up shortly." I turned to check on the rest of my tables, but as I did he grabbed my arm.

"Sookie, can I call you Sookie?" If I thought Miss Stackhouse sounded good coming off of those beautiful lips, then I had another thing coming.

"Oh, sure, you can call me anything you want." Did I really just say that? I felt my cheeks redden and my face get very hot, but he didn't let go of my arm and he didn't waiver.

"Well, Sookie, you can call me Eric when we're not in the classroom. All of this Dr. Northman nonsense is really unnecessary," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Eric. I need to get back to my tables, but your food should be out shortly." I already said that, didn't I? Shit. This man is turning me into a bumbling idiot.

The remainder of the night went off without a hitch. All five of my tables were really busy with my regulars. I made more money than I usually did on a Friday night. I guess everyone _was _really glad to have me back.

After Eric finished eating he went over to play pool with Jason and his latest one night stand. I'm not sure if he knew he was playing pool with my brother, but the entire thing really puzzled me.

Around 11:00 the bar started to clear out with the exception of Eric, Jason and Miss One Nighter. Sam, Arlene, Holly and I cleaned the tables, restocked the condiments and prepared for the Saturday lunch shift. Finally, it was time to head home and I was exhausted. I headed over to the pool table to say goodnight to Jason, who hadn't acknowledged my presence the entire night because he was so far shoved up his date's ass.

"Hey Jase, I'm heading out. Night Eric." Jason and Eric both looked at me and then looked at each other.

"How do you know Jason?"

"How do you know Eric?" These two questions were spoken simultaneously, but I didn't quite understand the looks on both of their faces. I'd have to interrogate Jason later.

"Eric, Jason is my brother. Jason, Eric is my mentor teacher." I saw both of their faces relax. I'm not sure I completely understood why either one of them cared who the other one was. The entire situation was really awkward and I was really ready to leave.

"Anyway, night guys. Be careful going home." As I walked towards the front door, I felt Eric following close behind me.

"May I walk you out, Sookie?"

"Yeah, sure. You really don't have to though. I've walked myself out to my car every night for the past six years, but sure." I knew I was being short with him, but I was tired and bothered by that little exchange between him and Jason.

"Well, I don't have to walk you out, but I just thought it would be the gentlemanly thing to do." Shit, I totally insulted my supervisor. This was bad. Maybe being on a first name basis with this man was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"That's okay, Sookie, I understand. I guess you're safely to your car, so I've done my job." As he turned to leave his hand brushed mine and that odd tingle returned again. He picked my hand up, brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the top of my knuckles. His eyes didn't leave mine the entire time. I shivered under his touch.

"Good night, Miss Stackhouse. Until next time." I watched him walk to that cherry red Vette and drive away. I stood stock still in that parking lot for god only knows how long. I was in a state of shock. Jason and his floozy brought me out of my frozen state.

"Sooks, you okay? You having car trouble?"

"No, Jason, I'm good. I was just leaving, thanks. Y'all have a good night and be safe." He came over gave me a hug and told me he'd see me tomorrow for breakfast.

I got in my car and as I drove home I couldn't stop staring at the top of my knuckles as my hands gripped the steering wheel.

EPOV

So, here I am sitting in my usual booth, which just happens to be in Sookie's section and she is standing in front of me looking completely dumbfounded. She was no longer wearing that hot little suit or those sexy shoes from earlier today, but she still looked incredible. Her pants hugged her perfectly round ass, her thin white t-shirt accentuated her beautiful breasts and all of that spectacular blonde hair was now pulled up into a ponytail that swayed as she walked.

This time I'm actually going to stand up to greet her. I'm not going to hide behind the table and act like a complete fool. I'm going to be Dr. Eric Northman, the cocky professor and orgasm king. No, I didn't give myself that name. I'm not that superficial. That was given to me by Pam during one of our many rendezvous.

I stood up to greet her and as I did I saw that she appreciated the view. Her eyes grew wide as she looked me up and down. I decided to throw in a little math joke, which caused her to smile up at me. Way to go Northman, you earned a smile.

Sookie suddenly transformed into a waitress and took my order. I was taken aback a little bit, because I was sure we were headed in a different direction. Maybe I was off my game tonight? No, not likely.

I gave Sookie my order and it took her longer than normal to bring me the beer. She was at the bar, holding my beer, talking to the waitress with the hideous faux red dye-job. She has tried to pick me up from the moment I set foot in this bar back in August. Yeah, and that was never going to happen.

Sookie finally got away from the dye-job and brought my beer over. She apologized for the delay and told me my food should be up shortly. I decided I would address the fact that she was still calling me Dr. Northman. There was no need for such formalities when we were out of the classroom. I asked her if she minded if I called her Sookie. She told me that I could call her anything I wanted. I don't think she meant for her tone to be sexual and flirty, but it was. Her cheeks were flooded with the most beautiful shade of pink I've ever seen. Damn, she was cute when her face was flushed with embarrassment. I couldn't help but wonder what else would make her face turn that beautiful rosy color.

I repeated her name back to her and told her she could call me Eric. I couldn't wait to watch my name form on that full pout, and I didn't have to wait long, because she said, "Thanks, Eric. I need to get back to my tables, but your food should be out shortly." She already said that. I made her nervous. This was going well.

I noticed Jason and his latest conquest were about to play a round of pool so I tossed back the rest of my beer, threw some cash down and headed for the billiard area. I met Jason my first night at Merlotte's and we have played pool every Friday and Saturday night since.

One night we got really drunk and Jason asked me if I was interested in one of his usual lays. I had to decline. I wasn't interested in any of his girls; I didn't want anyone's leftovers. I only shared with Pam. I may sleep around, but I do have standards. Jason took that to mean that I was gay, so I felt the need to defend myself to him. Needless to say, he now refers to me as the 'Jason of Georgia.' I'm pretty sure that's not a positive thing. He thought I should be flattered.

As we played a game of Nine-Ball, I couldn't help but notice Jason staring at Sookie. I really hoped he hadn't slept with her. The way he looked at her was not the same way he looked at his dates, but that didn't mean anything. Jason was _the_ guy to sleep with in Bon Temps and it appeared as if he'd slept with anything and everything on two legs.

Sookie came over at the end of her shift and she addressed both me and Jason, but she called Jason 'Jase.' Jason and I spoke at the exact same time. We wanted to know how the other knew Sookie. Sookie cleared things up quickly explaining that Jason was her brother. Shit, her brother. Her brother knows all the details of my sordid past. If I really wanted to seriously pursue something with Sookie in the future this could be detrimental.

Sookie told us both bye, but I didn't like the idea of her going out to the parking lot by herself, so I decided to escort her. She apparently didn't want me walking her out though. I decided to point out that she was being unreasonable and she apologized.

Once we got to her car, I'm not sure what came over me, but as our hands briefly touched, I felt compelled to grab her hand. I brought her knuckles up to my lips and laid a soft kiss to the top of her hand. Then, wished her goodnight and got in my car.

Once I was safe distance away from the Merlotte's parking lot, I called Pam. I knew that it was well after 1:00 am EST, but I didn't care. The phone only rang once.

_Yes, Eric._

"Hi Pam, am I interrupting one of your dates? I sure hope so."

_Eric, you're such an ass, and lucky for you she just left. So what in the hell are you doing calling me at 1 am?_

"I think I screwed up."

_With Sookie? What did you do? Did you sleep with her already?_

God no, Pamela! I only met her this morning, that's ridiculous.

_Eric, you've known some of our dates for less than 30 minutes before you hop in the sack with them. That's not a good argument._

"Point taken, but no that's not it. I didn't realize that one of the guys I've been hanging out with at that bar is Sookie's brother. He knows all about our sexual escapades. One night over too many shots of Patron he offered me one of his girls and I turned him down. You know I don't share with anyone but you. Anyway, he thought I was gay so I decided to tell him about our little arrangement."

_Okay, so did he tell Sookie?_

"Well, no, but what if I decide I like her and I want to date her. Her brother is not going to like his sister dating the 'Jason of Georgia' as he calls me."

_Eric, let me get this straight. You've known her for less than 24 hours and you're already thinking about seriously dating this girl? What's gotten into you?_

"Pam, I don't know. There's just something different about her. I kissed her tonight after I walked her out to her car."

_You kissed her? Like how?_

"Not like you think. This girl is really screwing with me. I kissed the top of her hand, like I'm some knight in shining armor or some bullshit."

_Eric, you're in big trouble with this one. You're supposed to be her mentor. This could end badly. _

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder. So, what do I do?"

_If you really like her, you'll tell her the truth the minute you start dating. Girls value honesty. If she can't accept your past, then you can't have a relationship with her. It's as simple as that. _

"Have you been reading Dear Abby again? That sounded like some of your Abby shit?"

_Yes, I have and yes it was. Abby is smart. Don't knock the Abby, Eric. That's just bad karma. Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. If you need me call me tomorrow after 12. I need my beauty rest, you know. _

"Love you, mean it, Pam. And, thanks."

_Love you, mean it, Eric. It's definitely not the same without you here. My threesomes are twosomes and it's getting pretty boring._

"Night, Pam."

_Night, Eric._

Right before my eyes closed for the night, the last image I saw was the look on Sookie's face as my lips left her hand.

A/N: First of all, a million thanks to my beta DarkRaven2008! She's quick! You can thank her for getting this back to me so quickly so I could post this tonight! I won't usually post 2 chapters a day, but Eric and Sookie just wouldn't leave me alone, so you got Chapters 2 and 3 today!

Thank you so much for all of your alerts, favorites and comments. They are truly appreciated. If I haven't responded to you personally, then I apologize. As much as I'm enjoying writing this story, I have to admit that I love your comments more. My muse certainly appreciates them!

Just so you know, this story will have lemons, but they will be slowly developing lemons. Be patient and you shall be rewarded, I promise. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Ghosts of our Past

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 4: The Ghosts of our Past

SPOV

I awoke the next morning to the wonderful aroma of Gran's homemade blueberry pancakes. Her home cooked breakfasts beat my usual strawberry Pop Tart any day. I shuffled my feet across the bedroom floor and into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my hair up into a ponytail. The December chill had swept through the old farmhouse overnight, so I grabbed my soft pink robe off the bathroom door and headed downstairs.

It was only 8:30 am, but Jason Stackhouse _never_ missed Gran's blueberry pancakes on Saturdays or her homemade biscuits on Sundays. You might not see Jason all week, but no doubt he'll miraculously turn up on the weekends for breakfast. Typical Jason for you.

As I entered the kitchen, Jason was already seated at the table awaiting the feast, cup of coffee in hand. I walked to the coffee pot and fixed myself a cup. Gran and Jason both knew that you didn't speak to me until I had my first sip of coffee.

"Morning Gran, Jason. Did y'all sleep well?" Jason gave me a knowing wink and I grimaced. Eww. I so didn't want or need to know what that look meant. I could only imagine that he didn't do much sleeping last night. Yuck.

"Yes, Susannah, I did and how about you? Jason here was telling me that he knows your Dr. Northman."

"He is not _my_ Dr. Northman, Gran, and yes, I suppose he does. That reminds me, Jason, how do you know Eric?" Gran gave me a puzzled look. Crap, I'd just let his first name slip right out of my mouth.

"So, we're on a first name basis now, are we?" Damn it, Sookie. Just damn it. How was I going to get myself out of this one?

"I waited on Eric… umm… Dr. Northman, last night at Merlotte's, Gran, and he asked that I address him as 'Eric' outside of the classroom." Okay, that was good. Nice and bland. She couldn't possibly get too much out of that response, right?

"So, Sooks, you said he's your mentor, is that all he is? You looked pretty out of it last night after he walked you out to your car," Jason teased. Shit, shit, shit.

"Oh, Susannah, he walked you to your car. What a gentleman," Gran exclaimed. She'd been trying to find me a new man since the entire Bill catastrophe four years ago.

"Gran, I don't know if he's a gentleman _exactly_. He's a lot like me, if you know what I mean…" Jason sneered.

"Jason Stackhouse, you tell me what you mean by that statement right this minute!" Now I was yelling, Gran looked concerned, and Jason looked slightly amused.

"Sooks, let me just say this… my nickname for him is the 'Jason of Georgia.'" Well that didn't sound good, but I wanted details, not hints.

"So, what does that mean, that he's a man whore, he has a different girl every night, he's, he's…shit, he's a slut?" I cannot believe I just cussed in front of Gran. And let me tell you something, there is nothing that woman hates more than a young lady firing off swear words.

"Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse, I know you're upset, but don't you ever let me hear such atrocities leave that beautiful mouth again. That is not the kind of language that will earn you a husband. Gentlemen do not court ladies who use such foul language." I'd really upset her. She was all but throwing plates full of pancakes and bacon at the table.

"Gran, Jason, I'm sorry. He kissed the top of my hand in the parking lot last night. It rattled me and I thought maybe he might like me and we have so much in common and…" Now the tears were starting for no apparent reason at all. Gran reached over and sweetly squeezed my hand; she could always calm me. I wiped my tears and decided I would eat myself out of this sorrow.

"Hey sis, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to out your boy."

"Jason he is _not_ my boy."

"You know Sooks, I've never considered that maybe my sleeping around actually hurt people. Maybe I should change my ways?" Gran and I both quirked our eyebrows at that comment and stared at Jason who was currently demolishing his sixth pancake and fourth piece of bacon.

"Really, Jason, you might settle down with _one_ girl?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked up at us.

"Nah, I couldn't ever settle down. I have a reputation to uphold."

"You know you really are infuriating sometimes Jason Stackhouse!" He ignored me and kept eating. Pig, my brother was a P-I-G!

After breakfast, I helped Gran with the dishes and then went upstairs to take a shower. I was working a double today at Merlotte's, so I had to be there at 10:30 to prep for the lunch rush. I really, really hoped that Eric would not be there. I needed some time to think about this influx of information and decide how I would approach him about it.

That friendly kiss last night was full of promise, but was it just about adding another notch to his belt, or did he really want to date me? In the middle of all of this, Dr. Northman was still my supervisor and the final step in earning my degree. This would have to be handled with careful consideration. I couldn't let my famous 'Sookie temper' get the best of me. This was going to be impossible!

The lunch shift at Merlotte's slowed around 2:30 and I was able to take a short break before my dinner shift. I went back to Sam's office and sat on his sofa. I knew good and well that Eric would be coming in tonight and I needed to figure this whole thing out and fast!

I must have been pretty deep in thought, because I didn't even notice my old high school buddy, Tara, walk in to grab her apron.

"Hey Sookie! I heard you were working tonight! I'm so excited that you're back! It's been too long. I've missed you so much." Tara, Bill and I all grew up together, but after graduation we went our separate ways. She'd married her high school sweetheart, JB, right after graduation and I wanted out of Bon Temps as fast as my car could drive me.

"Hey Mrs. JB, how are ya? I'd been calling her Mrs. JB since we were little. She'd chased that boy since grade school. I was supposed to marry Bill and then we were going to all be sweethearts together. Yeah, not so much; Bill cheating on me didn't factor into that equation.

"I'm great Sook! Just great! You okay? You looked pretty preoccupied when I came in." I wasn't sure if I wanted to get into this with Tara, but I needed someone to talk to and Arlene sure wasn't going to be of any help. She'd been divorced more times that I could count on one hand.

"Actually, I'm not okay. Do you have a minute?" Tara nodded and walked over to close the office door. Once she was settled next to me on the sofa, I began.

"So, have you noticed the new tall blonde that comes in here?" She nodded.

"Well, he's my mentor at BTHS. I start student teaching with him in January."

"Okay, so? You like him." That wasn't a question; that was a statement. Was it that obvious?

"Yes, I'm attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? He's hot. But, that's neither here nor there. Last night he sat in my section and I waited on him. He asked me to call him Eric and not Dr. Northman and he asked if he could call me Sookie. Then he walked me out to my car after my shift. He kissed the top of my hand. _Then_, this morning Jason tells me that he's been hanging out with him _and_ that he refers to him as the 'Jason of Georgia.'" There I said it. I was a rambling, blubbering mess, but I got it all out. Tara just sat there silently staring at me obviously trying to digest my word vomit.

"Well, this _is_ complicated."

"Yeah, thanks, Tara. I got that part." Tara let out a deep breath inadvertently blowing her dark bangs out of her eyes. I knew I wasn't necessarily going to like what she was going to say, but I'd asked for it.

"If you really like him, you need to be honest with him. You need to call him out on his behavior. Ask him if you're just going to be another one of his girls. Tell him that next semester is important to you and you have a lot at stake. Explain to him that you're not willing to risk your future teaching career on a one night stand. Just. Be. Honest." Wow, apparently Tara and I both suffered from word vomit tonight.

"Thanks, Tara. I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that, but you're right. This situation has to be addressed and fast. I don't want to ruin the most important semester of my entire college career by having a one night stand with my mentor. That would really complicate things. Can you imagine me trying to take constructive criticism from a man that used me for sex? Lord!" Tara hugged me and left me alone in Sam's office to gather my thoughts. I stood up, smoothed out my apron, and took one last deep breath before heading off into the lion's den.

EPOV

When I finally woke up around 11:00 am, I was in desperate need of a good, long run. I had quite a few things to think about. There was only one thing I was 100% sure about; Pam was entirely correct. I did have to tell Sookie the truth about my past. If Jason got to her first, well, to put it bluntly, I was screwed.

It was unseasonably cool out, but I figured a nice cold run would help me clear my head. I ate a quick breakfast, threw on my clothes and hit the road. I ran as far as I could in no particular direction. I wasn't even sure how far I'd gone, but when my legs felt like they were no longer a part of my body, I decided that I'd better turn back.

By the time I got back to my apartment, my entire body was numb. I took the longest, hottest shower I could stand and then got ready for the day. I had a frozen pizza for lunch; I was not a chef, hell, I wasn't even a mediocre cook. My definition of cooking was heating up something in the oven, microwave or toaster. If the meal took any preparation at all, I was done for.

After lunch, I turned on a good 'B' movie. I had some papers to grade and a couple of Calculus lessons to prepare. So, naturally today was a 'Roadhouse' kind of day. I'd seen this movie so many times that it was really just background noise. I'd look up to watch one of the fight scenes where Patrick Swayze would take out an entire bar full of thugs singlehandedly or during one of the hot sex scenes with Kelly Lynch.

I finished everything in record time and I still had an hour or so to kill before heading to Merlotte's. I knew Sookie would be working tonight and I knew I had to tell her about my intentions and about my past. I didn't want anything lingering come January. Her student teaching experience needed to be free of all outside distractions. Standing up in front of a bunch of adolescent idiots is hard enough without worrying about how your mentor teacher feels about you. Damn this was so messed up.

Why did I have to be attracted to my student teacher? Why didn't she look like every other female I'd ever encountered in the math world? Math teachers, by reputation, were _not_ supposed to be hot. Of course Sookie just had to be the exception, didn't she? Pam was right, this could end badly. I had to get my shit together and fast.

I sat there on the couch for an hour debating my next move. I finally came up with a plan that I thought would work. I grabbed my leather coat off the back of the sofa and headed for Merlotte's.

I arrived in the parking lot at 7:00 and things were already in full swing. The place was packed and I knew Sookie would be slammed. I was worried I wouldn't get a table in her section, but if I couldn't, then I would just sit at the bar. I was not sitting in Arlene's section. I was in no mood to deal with her fake red hair, overdone make-up and trashy red nails.

As I walked in, I noticed one of the booths in Sookie's section was about to be cleared. I quickly walked over and staked my claim. This place was first-come, first-served, so you didn't mess around when a table opened up.

When I finally sat down, I scanned the bar for Sookie. She was taking an order at another table, but she made eye contact with me and mouthed that she would be right over. Maybe her brother had kept his mouth shut after all.

"Good evening, Eric, what can I get you started with, Yuengling?" Okay, well, she called me 'Eric,' but she was all business. Interesting.

"Yes, Sookie, that would be great thanks." She smiled at me and headed off to the bar to grab my drink. As she walked away, I couldn't help but notice the way her ass moved in those tight black pants. I don't think this girl had the slightest clue how sexy she really was.

"Here you go, Eric, are you ready to order? May I suggest the chili? Terry spent all day in the kitchen perfecting it and with the temperature outside…" I had to interject. She was obviously nervous about something and that made me nervous. I'd known this girl for two days, but I already knew she rambled when something was bothering her.

"Yeah, the chili sounds good. Can I get a side of fries with it?" She nodded, took my menu and walked back towards the kitchen. This night was going to be the death of me. Closing time couldn't come fast enough. The longer I had to wait, the more nervous I became.

Sookie returned a little later with my chili, fries and another beer. She put everything down, asked me if I needed anything else and rushed off to check on her other tables. I finished eating, paid, and then moved to the bar. I didn't want to cost her any tips by occupying her table for the remainder of the evening and I had no intention of leaving Merlotte's.

Jason joined me at the bar as I was finishing off my fourth beer of the night. He gave me an odd look and that set my wheels in motion again. Maybe he and Sookie had talked. Shit. This wasn't looking good for me at all. I decided to bite the bullet and just ask Jason so at least I would know what I'd be facing.

"How's it going, Jason, no hot date tonight?" He took a swig of his Bud Light and smirked.

"Right, Eric. Good one. Jason Stackhouse is _never_ alone on a Saturday night." He really is a smug bastard.

"Sorry, man, didn't mean to insult you."

"Nah, that's okay. But, hey, I do need to talk to you." Hell. The shit was about to hit the proverbial fan. She knew and he told her. Fuck.

"What Jason? Just lay it on me. You told her didn't you? You told her that I'm the Georgia version of you." That last part didn't need to be a question. It was fact. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Yeah Eric, and I'm really sorry. I shot my stupid, big mouth off at breakfast this morning. I fucked up. The truth is that I like you, but I don't want my sister dating a guy like me. We're nothing but trouble and Sooks deserves better than that." Shit. How do I respond to that? He's absolutely right. Sookie doesn't deserve to be with a male whore, but could I change for her? That was the question. Yes, I think I could.

"You're absolutely right, Jason. She does deserve better. What if I changed my ways for her? Would you mind me dating her then?" I'm not sure why I felt like I had to have Jason's permission to date his 22 year old sister, but it felt right at the time.

"I don't know, man. She's my baby sister. And, I'm well aware of your extracurricular activities." I had to show my hand. I had no choice.

"What if Sookie knew the entire story and still wanted to date me? Would that change your opinion?" Jason looked thoughtful for a moment and he actually looked pained. I'm not sure that 'thoughtful' is normally an adjective used to describe Jason. He seemed pretty dense to me, but he was her brother and I guess I'd consider him a friend.

"If Sooks doesn't have a problem with your past and she wants to date you, then, yeah, that'd be fine by me." Okay, mission one, accomplished. Mission two, scared me shitless.

"Thanks. That means a lot. You have my word."

"Just know this, Eric, you hurt her the way her ex Bill Compton did, and I'll rip your balls off. Got me?" First, who was Bill Compton? Second, what the hell did he do to Sookie? And third, yeah Jason, I'd like to see you try. I did my best to look threatened, tossed back the rest of my beer, and headed for the men's room.

On the way back out to the bar, I caught Sookie by the arm and asked her if we could talk after she finished her shift. She nodded and then took off to close out her last table. I found myself wishing that Pam were here with me. I needed one of her special pep talks also known as a verbal ass beating. She was not known for her kindness. She was sarcastic, to the point and brutally honest. I loved her for it.

Finally, Sookie was ready to leave. She motioned for me to join her in a booth near the back of the bar. I took a deep breath and headed her way.

"Alright Eric, what's up?" I could tell she was exhausted and just really wanted to go home, but I had to get this off my chest.

"Sookie…" I didn't even know where to begin. I was stalling. I had this all planned out in my head this afternoon, but now this tiny blonde had reduced me to an imbecile incapable of an intelligent thought.

"Eric, look, I know about your little escapades. Jason told me this morning. You need to know that I have a really hard time trusting people, especially guys. My last boyfriend, of four years, cheated on me with the town whore. I'm not sure…" I hated to rudely interrupt her, but I had no choice. I reached across the table to grab her hand, but she quickly retracted.

"My ex-wife cheated on me with my best friend." There I said it. Nobody knew this but Pam. And, saying it out loud was anything but therapeutic.

I married my high school sweetheart, Felicia, right after graduation. At the time I thought she was the love of my life. We moved to Athens and lived in the family housing dorms on campus. We were very happy the first year, but then the normal stresses of college started interfering with our marriage. It was the middle of our sophomore year at UGA and I walked in on Felicia with my best friend Victor. I almost ripped his head off, but I was too distraught to fight. I took off my wedding band, chucked it at their naked bodies, and slammed the door on my way out.

When I returned from my painful walk down memory lane, I looked up at Sookie. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. I don't think that was the explanation she was expecting.

"So, yeah, needless to say I have trust issues too. That's why I… that's why I'm the way that I am. I don't let anyone get too close to me. There's only one person that I trust and her name is Pam. She's my best friend, former roommate, and let's just say we have the same taste in women." Her eyes never left mine, but I couldn't read her at all. I took a deep breath and sat back in the booth. I'd laid it all out there and now she was in the driver's seat.

Before I knew what was happening, Sookie was getting up out of the booth. Shit, she's leaving and I've blown it. But wait, she wasn't leaving, she was sliding into the booth next to me. Okay, I didn't see that coming. She reached over, grabbed my hand and mirrored the events from the previous night, placing a sweet kiss to the top of my hand. Her eyes never left mine. I wanted to kiss her more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life, but I knew the timing was all wrong. Instead, I intertwined our fingers and asked her if I could walk her out to her car. She gave me a bright smile and I took that as a 'yes.'

When we got to her car, she finally spoke. "Eric, I want to thank you for being honest with me. It means a lot to me, but you need to know that I have trust issues too. My ex-boyfriend, Bill, he really did a number on me. I have only dated one other person since our break-up. I'm not entirely sure that jumping head-first into a relationship with my mentor is such a great idea."

"I completely understand, Sookie. And, I'm willing to wait until you've finished student teaching, if that's what you want." She looked up at me with the most genuine smile I've ever seen and I smiled back. She closed the space between us and I wasn't sure what she was going to do. My face must have shown my confusion.

"Hug or is that too much?" No, a hug was definitely not too much, but I just hoped she wouldn't feel how happy my dick was about this hug.

Her tiny body fit perfectly into my large frame and as we hugged goodnight I took the opportunity to breathe in everything that is Sookie Stackhouse. She smelled of summer, of flowers, and of coconut even though it was the first week of December.

I opened the car door for her and wished her a safe trip back to LSU tomorrow. She had finals on Monday and Tuesday and then she'd return to Bon Temps for Christmas break. She thanked me, then got in her car and drove away. I sat on the hood of my Vette breathing in the cool night air, replaying the last 30 minutes in my mind. 'Yes, I would wait an infinite amount of time for you, Sookie Stackhouse.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See, Eric did have a good reason for being a male whore.

Eric demanded to have a longer POV this chapter, so let me know if you liked it! He wanted to tell his side of the story, and you don't tell a Viking no.

Thanks again to my Beta, DarkRaven2008, she's awesome!

Feed the muse with reviews!


	5. Just Breathe

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 5: Just Breathe

A/N: I think you will very much appreciate this chapter. We have A LOT more Eric/ Sookie interaction and only more to come! Enjoy and I'll see you at the finish line!

SPOV

I was very thankful for my drive back to Baton Rouge on Sunday; it provided me with some much needed alone time to digest exactly what happened between me and Eric last night. So, we'd both been betrayed by the people we loved and trusted. We were both damaged goods, although, we obviously dealt with the heartbreak in completely opposite ways. I decided to _not_ date and Eric dated every girl within a five mile radius. Maybe 'date' wasn't the right term to use when describing what Eric did though.

That train of thought led me into dangerous territory… Who had he been 'dating' while in Bon Temps? Had he slept with one of Jason's many bootie calls? Ugh. I didn't even want to consider all of the possibilities. I'd have to talk to Jason about this. I didn't want Eric to think I was a psycho control freak or anything. How to make a boy run 101? Start questioning him about every girl he's ever slept with.

I needed to stop being so negative; last night was actually more than I'd hoped for. We'd basically admitted to liking each other, he'd agreed to wait for me until after I was finished student teaching, and when we hugged I could _feel_ how much he wanted me. I had so much trouble not reacting to the way _he_ felt. I'd only ever slept with Bill and I had to assume he was about average, but I could tell that Eric was well above average; he was a gracious plenty.

After taking my last final on Tuesday afternoon, I went back to pack up my apartment. It came fully furnished, so I was mainly boxing up mementos, clothes, toiletries and kitchen essentials. My lease ended January 1st, and since I was student teaching in my home town, paying for my apartment for another semester seemed ridiculous. I only had a few classes to attend throughout the spring semester and they were all in the afternoons or evenings, so I'd just drive back to LSU as needed.

I piled all of my belongings into my Civic, which now looked like an overstuffed clown car; then, I put Tray in his cat carrier and we were off to Gran's. I would only be staying with Gran through the end of May though. I fully intended on finding my own apartment after graduation. Gran thought the entire idea was nonsense, but she understood my need for independence. I'd worked very hard my entire life to be able to provide for myself, and I wasn't going to impose on her kindness anymore than I had to.

I arrived back to Bon Temps around 8:00 pm Tuesday night. Jason met me at Gran's to help me unpack my car, but even with their help it took us a good two hours to get everything unpacked and organized. I am not one to live out of boxes. Jason kept asking me if I could just wait until tomorrow because he really needed to leave, but Gran quickly took care of that. She could rip you a new one with a simple look, and I loved her for it.

Once I was settled in, I changed into my PJs and curled up on our well worn-in sofa to watch Conan. His new show really cracks me up. I think he's much more entertaining than Leno, but nobody asked me.

Just as I was getting good and comfortable, my cell phone rang. Who in the world would be calling me this late? I didn't recognize the number, and the area code was not one I'd seen before. It was some '706' number. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who might be on the other end of the phone. Eric, it was Eric.

"Hello?" I said it like I didn't know who it was. I was trying to remain calm. Man he made me as giddy as a school girl.

"_Sookie? Hey, it's Eric." _

"Oh, hey Eric. What's going on?" Play it cool, Sook, play it cool.

"_I just wanted to see how your finals went and I… I wanted to see if you made it home okay." _Hyperventilating. I was hyperventilating. Breathe Sookie, just breathe.

"Yeah, they went well. I think I got an A on my Sequences and Series final and I know I got an A on my Mathematics in the Real World Final. That's just some stupid math education class. So, yeah, I guess they went well. Thanks for asking." Way to go. Smooth. You spoke in coherent sentences. Congratulations.

"_Well I'm glad to hear that. Listen, our finals start next Monday. This is the last week of actual instruction and I thought it might be a good idea for you to come in and observe me one day. I also think the students should meet you. It will make the first day much easier on you. What do you think?"_

"I was actually thinking the same thing. I'm working Friday's lunch shift, and it's kind of late notice for me to come in tomorrow, but how about Thursday?"

"_Thursday would be great. First period starts at 7:25, and then I have second period planning so we'd be able to discuss any questions you may have during that time."_

"Okay, great! So I'll see you Thursday morning bright and early then?"

"_I'm looking forward to it." _So am I Eric, so am I.

"Yep, me too!" Okay maybe that was a little too excited sounding.

"_Hey Sookie, can I ask you something?" _

"Umm, yeah, you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"_This Bill guy, your ex, he's not the same Bill who just happens to be Niall's student teacher, does he?"_ Shit. I was really hoping he wouldn't put two and two together, but he does teach math, doesn't he?

"That would be the one. Why do you ask?"

"_He was here today, visiting Niall and he asked me if we were dating." _He did WHAT? Into the phone, Sookie.

"He did what?" Fucking Bill Compton.

"_Yeah, he asked." _

"And?"

"_And, I ignored him. I could tell he was jealous. I left him to assume what he wanted. I guess he saw the way I was looking at you when we first met." _I was so thankful he wasn't in the same room with me, because I was the color of a ripe tomato.

"_Sookie, are you still there?" _I guess it took me a little too long to respond. Oops!

"Oh, yeah I'm still here. Umm… so what did Bill do after you ignored him?" Nice recovery. Not.

"_He gave me some kind of look, that I believed was meant to be threatening, and then he left."_

"He's the one that cheated on me and _he's_ threatening _you_? That makes no sense."

"_Sookie, he obviously knows he screwed up. Look at what he lost." _There goes that blush again. This was compliment number two for the night; I guess I should respond in kind.

"Thanks, Eric. You're pretty special too." Did I just tell him he's special, like he's mentally ill? Just shoot me now.

"_I'm special, huh? Like how?"_

"Eric, you know you're hot. I don't need to tell you that."

"_I may know it, but it means more coming from you."_

"Cocky, cocky, cocky, aren't we Dr. Northman?" Sookie's back and she's got flirting power, baby!

"_Of course. Would you expect any less of me?" _

"No, I wouldn't. Well, Dr. Northman, it's been a pleasure, but I've had a really long day and don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"_I assure you, the pleasure has been all mine, but yes, I should be going too. Good night, Miss Stackhouse. I will see you Thursday." _I swear the man just purred my name. The sound of my name coming out in that low tone sent shivers up my spine.

"Good night, Dr. Northman. See you Thursday!"

Once we finally got off the phone, it dawned on me; how did he get my number? He gave me his number, I never gave him mine. Another question for another day, I suppose. I was telling the truth when I told him I was tired; I was wiped out. I fell asleep that night with visions of a sexy math teacher dancing in my head. Who needed a sugar plum when you had a Viking god?

I spent all day Wednesday lounging around the house with Gran and Tray. I had a mini spa day which included a deep conditioning mask for my hair, a pore cleansing treatment for my face, and a fresh coat of pale pink polish on my nails and toenails. I wanted to look my absolute best the first time I met my students. Gran thought all of my primping was for Dr. Northman and she teased me relentlessly about it all day.

My alarm only had to beep once to get me out of bed. This day couldn't have come soon enough. I was finally going to meet my student. _My_ students! I took a nice long shower, shaving all of the essential areas and scrubbing with my favorite coconut body wash. I know it's almost Christmas, but I really love smelling like summer year round; it vastly improves my mood. I am _not_ a winter girl.

I went to my room to get dressed. I picked out my clothes the night before and it had taken me a good thirty minutes to decide what to wear. In the end, I chose a fitted black turtleneck sweater dress that hit just above the knee. I paired the dress with my black patent leather boots that hit right below my knee and black leggings. I wanted to be fully covered from head to toe, but I still wanted to feel sexy. I guess I looked a little bit like I was going to a funeral, but I wanted to look professional, and nothing says professional like black.

I wore my hair down, but pulled it away from my face with a thin silver head band. I applied just a little bit of make-up, put my tiny silver stud earrings in and headed downstairs.

Gran was already up and had a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal waiting for me.

"Susannah darling, you look stunning. Are you excited about today?"

"Yes, Gran, I am but I'm also very nervous. I hope they like me." I know you're not supposed to be your students' friend, but my teaching philosophy was slightly different from my peers. I want my students to respect me as a teacher and as a person. If your students don't identify with you as a person, then they won't treat you as such. You do not have to be their friend, per say, but you need to be approachable.

"Sweetie they will love you. Now eat up. You need a full belly to deal with high schoolers."

I quickly devoured my breakfast, fixed a to-go cup of coffee and headed out the door. Gran gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and wished me luck.

I arrived to BTHS at 6:50 am. We only had one entrance into the school and I knew I needed to beat the students if I had any chance of making it to Dr. Northman's room on time. I grabbed my 'Kick me' tag out of my purse, secured it to my dress and then headed for the front door. As my hand reached for the door handle my stomach suddenly dropped; I was really, really flipping nervous.

I hoped and prayed that I would be the first to arrive to Dr. Northman's room. I needed a second to breathe before the students started to arrive. I hurried down the hall and when I reached his room the light was already on, but the door was closed. I peered through the tiny window and saw him sitting at his desk working away. He was wearing a blue button-up that perfectly matched the color of his eyes. I took a minute to compose myself and then I knocked. He looked up, smiled at me and then motioned for me to come in.

Just breathe, Sookie, just breathe.

EPOV

When I heard the light rapping at my door I prayed that it would be Sookie. I kept my door closed in the mornings with the hope that my students would grant me just a few more moments of peace before the masses arrive and the excessive noise began. That's one thing about high school versus college; high school students were very, very loud. I swear if you let them, they would talk themselves hoarse

I looked up and my prayers were granted. There she stood peering through the tiny slit the public school system refers to as a window. I smiled up at her and motioned for her to enter. When the door finally opened, I felt like I was in a dream. She looked so sexy in that fitted black dress and high black boots. I think she was going for the conservative nun look. She was one smoking hot nun. The tight knit fabric did nothing but accentuate every single one of her luscious curves. She was a vision in black.

Her hair was down and pulled away from her face with tiny silver headband. Her eyes were shinning like mystical blue orbs. She was the most stunning woman I had ever seen in my entire life. Maybe waiting until the end of student teaching wasn't such a good idea after all. I don't think my brain had the willpower and my dick was screaming at me for relief.

"Good Morning, Dr. Northman. It's nice to see you again." The way she said Dr. Northman left me breathless. Yes, I was in deep, deep shit.

"Good Morning, Miss Stackhouse. You look... beautiful." She looked down, and then her eyes met mine as her cheeks flushed with color.

"Thank you… umm… where would you like for me to sit?" Fuck. I shouldn't have said that. I just made her uncomfortable and that was the last thing I needed to do today. This was an important day for her.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me. We had an agreement and I just… I just couldn't help myself. I apologize. You can sit at my desk. I never sit down once class begins."

"Okay, that sounds great. Is there anything you'd like for me to do before class starts?" Yes, I'd like you to lie down on my desk and let me take you right here. Snap out of it. Class starts in 15 minutes, Northman.

"No, you're good. Why don't you have a seat? I need to get my lesson together before the students arrive. Today we're discussing Point-Slope Form of lines. I've planned an interactive lesson that I hope you can participate in too."

She smiled that beautiful smile and walked towards my desk. I got up to move out of her way, but as I did my extremely hard dick hit the edge of my desk causing me to grimace. She looked down to see why I'd reacted the way I did and her face blushed for the second time today. She let out a little shy giggle as I attempted to will my hard-on away. I thanked god when my door opened to the shrill sound of high school voices and my students started coming in. My body didn't betray me this time, but this couldn't happen again.

Sookie sat at my desk as my students filed in and moved to their seats. She smiled and waved to each student as they entered. She was positively glowing. This was definitely her element. I watched the boys eyeing her as they walked in and I knew we'd have to resolve that problem immediately. No high school boy was going to hit on _my _Sookie. My? Yes, my. She was mine.

The bell rang signaling the start of first period and my students were instantly silent. Sookie looked very impressed. We all stood to say the pledge, observed the moment of silence and then it was time for class to begin. I nodded to Sookie, who then moved from behind my desk to introduce herself to my first period.

"Hi, my name is Miss Stackhouse and I'm going to be your student teacher next semester. I'm really looking forward to getting to know each of you. Even though I'm only going to be here for ten weeks, I expect you to respect me just as much as you respect Dr. Northman. If you respect me, then I'll respect you. That's my only rule. Do y'all have any questions for me?" This girl didn't mince words. She was going to be phenomenal. The students looked completely taken aback by her and I was in awe. One of my smart-asses raised his hand, but I decided to let him ask his question and see how Sookie handled it.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you related to Jason Stackhouse, the state record-holder for the most passing yards in a season?" Okay. That was not the question I was anticipating.

"Yes, actually, Jason is my older brother. I actually graduated from BTHS in 2007. Jason graduated in 2005. Are there any other questions for me? If not, I know Dr. Northman has an exciting lesson on Point-Slope form for you today." No one else had any questions, so Sookie returned to my desk and I began the lesson.

During the initial part of my lesson, I walked around the room as I explained what the students would be working on today. Every now and then I would glance over at Sookie. She either taking notes in her notebook or she was brushing her pen across her lips as she listened to me. What I wouldn't give to be that pen. I was beginning to think that the next ten or so weeks might be the death of me.

After the instruction portion of my lesson, Sookie and I both walked around the classroom guiding the students through the activity and answering questions. Periodically, our eyes would meet across the room and she would wink at me. The students were very comfortable with her and I could tell that her transition into my role would be an easy one. She was going to be a great teacher. She was caring and genuine. She didn't chastise them when they asked the same questions repeatedly.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, Sookie told the students she would see them in January, and that she was very happy to meet all of them. We stepped out into the hallway and stood on either side of my open door to monitor the halls. This was the part of being a teacher that I despised. The halls were loud, crowded, and filled with mundane conversations about the latest BTHS gossip. I looked at Sookie. She was just standing there smiling and waving to every student as they walked by. She was much more cut out for this job that I was. Maybe I _could_ learn something from here after all.

The late bell sounded and thankfully it was time for my free period. We walked back into the classroom, and Sookie sat in the chair next to my desk. She grabbed her notebook and we proceeded to discuss what she'd observed. I gave her a few suggestions about planning successful lessons and she took careful notes on everything I said.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with an awkward silence. Neither one of us had spoken a word in the last minute, which was odd. We'd never had any problems communicating before. Something had changed. There was an uncertainty that hung in the air like a dark cloud before an approaching storm. Sookie let out a deep sigh and her eyes met mine once again.

"Eric, I can't do this anymore." Shit. What did I do? She didn't want to be my student teacher. She was going to request someone else. My mind was suddenly reeling with all of the dreadful possibilities.

"Do what Sookie?" I tried not to sound forlorn, but I couldn't help it. This was going to kill me. She looked down for a minute and when her face rose and her eyes met mine she was half-smiling, her eyes filled with lust. Okay. Not what I expected.

"I can't wait until this experience is over." Huh?

"Can't wait for what?" I apparently needed this spelled out for me in plain English.

"It's just… after observing you today… the way you were with your students, the way you were so passionate about your lesson, the way you truly care about their ability to actually understand the material, the way you commanded their attention, the way you… the way you just…"

The next thing that happened took me completely by surprise. Sookie rolled her chair towards me so her stocking clad knees were right between my legs. She put both of her delicate hands on either side of my face and then she placed her soft lips on mine. At first I was too shocked to respond, but then my hand went to the back of neck on its own accord. Her tongue swept gently across my lips seeking entrance, which I eagerly granted. Our tongues softly mingled together in each other's mouths. She tasted like the nectar of a ripe Georgia peach. She was amazing. She pressed one last gentle kiss to my lips and slowly opened her eyes.

"Eric, I shouldn't have…" She said it in a low whisper, her face just inches from mine.

"Don't ever apologize for doing that. Ever. That was… perfect, unexpected and perfect." She rolled her chair back away from me as a look of fear swept over her face.

"What if someone saw us? That could have been disastrous, Eric. You're my mentor. God, what was I thinking?" She was right, that could have been detrimental to her career and mine, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Sookie, you're right, but we don't need to worry about the 'could haves.' No one saw us. My door was closed." She turned her head towards the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"So." She stared at me intently. Her eyes searching mine.

"So? Well, I guess we're not going to wait to pursue this, are we?" She shook her head back and forth, her beautiful blonde hair gently swaying across her shoulders.

"Nope, I guess we're not. Lucky for us, school will be out for Christmas break soon. We'll have two whole weeks to figure this out." As she said 'this' her hands motioned back and forth between us and I couldn't help but smile. We were a 'this.' I hadn't been a 'this' since Felicia. It scared the shit out of me, but for some reason I knew I could trust her.

"You're right we do have some time to sort through all of this, don't we?" And thank god we did.

"Yep, but I should probably get going and let you umm… prepare for third period." When she said 'prepare' her eyes glanced down at the tent in my pants. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't.

I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Hopefully you can help me 'prepare' some lessons over the break. I'm going to have quite a few things to 'prepare' before spring semester." I watched her face blush that gorgeous crimson color I'd grown so fond of as she stood up to leave.

We got up and I walked her to the door. Right before she opened it to leave, she pulled me down by my shirt collar and said, "You know there's quite a few things I need help 'preparing' too." She was quite the little sex kitten. Who was this girl and where had she been all of my life? She cracked the door, peered out and then quickly kissed me once more.

With a wink she opened the door and said, "Call me when you get off."

When I get off? When I get off. When I get off, indeed. Damn.

A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Too soon for the kiss? Bad timing in the classroom? Did someone see them kiss?

Want more? (Eric's Sookie/ Yvetta dream… yummmm). I think next chapter should be a little more lemony, how about y'all? Or is it too soon? Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I'm off to write Chapter 6! Bring on Christmas break!

Shout-out to DarkRaven2008 for her speedy turn around!


	6. Crash Into Me

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 6: Crash Into Me

SPOV

Eric did exactly as I asked and my phone rang promptly at 2:06 pm.

"Hi Dr. Northman. Did you just get off?" I knew I was being bad, but I couldn't help it.

"_Actually, no, I didn't, but keep talking like that and I just might." _Oh, he wanted to play too. Fun. Bill never liked to talk dirty. He said it was 'uncouth.' It might be 'uncouth,' but it was a hell of a lot of fun.

"What are you doing later tonight, Doctor? I might require some assistance preparing my first lesson." I heard him sigh into the phone. Gotcha.

"_Miss Stackhouse, I have to warn you. You are playing with fire. Are you sure you want to continue this little charade?" _Uh oh. I gulped at the sultry way he said my name. His voice was at least an octave lower than normal.

"Who said it was a charade?" Did I really just say that? Uh, yep, I did. Well too late to turn back now.

"_Sookie…"_ My name came out as a warning. A sexy-ass warning.

"Eric…"

"_May I take you to dinner tonight?"_ He was asking me out on a date. This was not the way I thought this conversation was going to go. Hmmm… maybe he was better at this game than me, but I'd bite.

"Yes, you may, on one condition."

"_And what's that Miss Stackhouse?"_ He sounded a little nervous. This was going to be fun. He probably should be nervous.

"You let me introduce you to my Gran. She's just dying to meet the illustrious Dr. Northman."

"_Of course, but I have a request for you too." _My heart about dropped out of my chest with that line. He had me at 'request.'

"Okay." That was all I could come up with at the time. He'd won our little game.

"_Wear exactly what you wore today." _I will never understand men. I was completely covered from head to toe. Why in the world would he want me to wear that dress tonight? If it wasn't fitted, it would border on schoolmarm. Okay. Whatever.

"Your wish is my command." I was back in the game.

"_I'll be at your house at 6:00. Until then, Miss Stackhouse." _I didn't even get the chance to respond. He just hung up. Okay. I was coming to the fast realization that toying with Dr. Eric Northman and all of his experience may have been a mistake of epic proportion. Only time would tell.

Gran entered the living room at the exact same time our call ended. She'd apparently been listening to the entire conversation. Can you say embarrassed?

"Susannah dear, should I be preparing the house for company?" I swear you couldn't get anything past this woman.

"Yes, I guess you should. Dr. Northman… Eric will be here at six tonight to take me to dinner." Her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. She was positively beaming. Before I could stop her, she was running around the house like a chicken with its' head cut off.

"Gran, what are you doing?" She briefly stopped to look at me.

"I only have three and a half hours to get this house in tip-top shape for our first gentleman caller in over four years! There is so much to do!"

With that, she was off again. I asked her if she wanted me to help, but she insisted that I relax and prepare myself for the date. The woman had completely lost her mind. I hadn't seen her this excited since the day I was accepted into LSU. If I even attempted to reach for the mop or the dust rag, she swatted my hand away.

I decided I could no longer handle watching hurricane Gran, so I went upstairs to read for while. I woke up at 5:15 to the sound of Gran vacuuming the rug in the hallway. Good thing I'd already showered and shaved, because I didn't have long to prepare for our date. And, I knew good and well that Eric would be early. Math people usually are.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes as I shuffled into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and attempt to tame my hair. I reapplied my make-up, and successfully placed the silver headband back in my hair. I put on a little extra coconut lotion, deodorant and lightly misted my clothes with _Ralph Lauren's Romance_. I discovered the fragrance mixed well with my favorite coconut lotion when I was accidentally blasted with it last Christmas at the mall. Gran ended up surprising me with a tiny bottle in my stocking from Santa. I only used it for special occasions, and I considered tonight to be one of those.

I took one last glance in my full-length mirror and headed down the stairs. Gran gave me a smile of approval and we both went to sit on the sofa to await my 'gentleman caller.' A sudden knock at the door caused Gran and me to jump; she patted my leg and then went to answer the door. Gran was very old fashioned and she believed it was rude for a young lady to answer the door for a date. She insisted that I remain on the sofa; so, there I sat wringing my hands together, feeling very, very nervous for Eric.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you young man," I heard Gran say.

"You must be Sookie's Gran. I see where she gets her beautiful blue eyes." I heard Gran giggle? Yes, that was most certainly a giggle. When they entered the room together, her face was flushed. Eric definitely had that effect on the Stackhouse women.

I nervously rose to my feet to greet him, "Hi Eric," was all I could muster. Now I was nervous for me. Eric gave me a beautiful smile revealing those lickable teeth, again. He looked completely edible in a black button-up and black dress slacks. The first button of his shirt was undone revealing a silver chain with an odd charm attached. I'd definitely have to ask him about that later.

"Sookie, are you ready? We have dinner reservations at 6:30 in Shreveport and I don't want to be late." Dinner reservations, he made reservations? Gulp. What have I gotten myself into?

I nodded and the three of us headed towards the front door. Gran kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Susannah, he's the one," in my ear. I gave her a look of complete and utter disbelief. She just patted me on the butt, winked, and ushered me out the door.

Once we were outside I saw the cherry red Corvette sitting in the gravel driveway; we would definitely be arriving to dinner in style. Eric walked to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Once I was inside he smiled down at me and closed the door. My heart was pounding into my ribcage, and I was breathing so hard I thought I might pass out; I was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof.

There were quite a few things I wanted to discuss with Eric before this date began and the 20 minute drive to Shreveport would be the perfect amount of time for this little discussion. Even though I was excited about this date, I knew I wouldn't completely let myself go if I didn't get this off my chest.

As the Vette revved to life, I knew it was now or never. I swallowed hard and then I began.

"Eric, do you mind if I ask you a few questions before we get to the restaurant?" He glanced over to quickly meet my eyes and his beautiful smile faded. I think he was worried. My tone was not entirely friendly.

"Of course, Sookie, you can ask me anything." Okay, here goes nothing.

"I'm not sure how to ask you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Have you slept with anyone while you've been in Bon Temps?" He let out a deep sigh and I suddenly felt the urge to vomit all over his beautiful black floor mats.

"Yes, but they weren't from here. I haven't slept with anyone you know. I assure you." I was seriously doubting that.

"Eric, as much as I want to believe you, how? How is that possible?" His hands gripped the steering wheel and I knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"Do you remember me telling you about my friend Pam?"

"You sleep with your lesbian friend, Pam?" This made _no_ sense whatsoever.

"Not exactly." Uh oh.

"What do you mean 'not exactly?'

"I mean, that Pam and I _share_." Share, they share, they… ewwwwwww!

"As in you…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes, Pam and I… we have threesomes. We always have. We don't and have not ever slept with one another, but we share the same women." Holy shit. What have I gotten myself into?

Neither one of us spoke for the last ten minutes of the drive to Shreveport. Eric turned his iPod on to drown the silence and the sound of 'Crash Into Me' by Dave Matthew Band filled the void. The lyrics I'd heard so many times suddenly made me want to sob. _Oh if I've gone overboard, then I'm begging you to forgive me, oh, in my haste, when I'm holding you so girl, close to me_. Could I really blame him for his past discretions? That just seemed insane. Sure, Eric had made mistakes in the past, but he'd been hurt just like I had. Who's to say I wouldn't have made the same decisions, if I'd been given the same opportunities? Okay, so I wouldn't ever have threesome with my best friend, but still. I suddenly felt very immature and very embarrassed. He was honest with me and how did I repay him? By behaving like a child. I was being a complete bitch.

I wasn't sure how to rectify the situation, but I decided to take a chance and reach for his hand. He squeezed my hand and finally turned off that car. We'd been sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant for god knows how long. Awkward.

"You ready to go in now?" Eric's sounded awful. I'd hurt him and I hated myself for it.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded. He came around to my door and helped me climb out of the deep bucket seat, which is not an easy task in knee-high boots and a fitted dress. He offered me his arm, and I gladly accepted.

Surprisingly, we were still on time for our reservations. How fast had he driven?

We were seated immediately at a beautiful table for two and the hostess handed us both black linen napkins in exchange for the white ones on the table. I love restaurants that recognize you don't want your beautiful black outfit covered in white fuzz. She then handed us the menus and I finally realized where we were. I had been so wrapped up in myself, that I never even noticed where we were eating. How self-important am I?

"Eric, I can't believe you made reservations at Anthony's. I've always wanted to eat here. They're supposed to have the best filet in Southern Louisiana." Eric may have been smiling at me, but his eyes were telling a completely different story. It was time to put on my big girl panties and apologize.

"Eric… I need to apologize to you for my behavior in the car. I asked _you_,and you didn't lie to me, you didn't even sugar coat it. You were completely honest with me, and instead of acting like an adult, I acted like an immature child. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" This time when he smiled at me, it was genuine. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Listen Sookie, I don't live with regrets. My past is just that, my past. I've made some really poor choices in my life and some of them have cost me dearly, but I don't regret any of them. I don't regret my marriage to Felicia or my… umm… extracurricular activities with Pam and her girlfriends. Everything I've done has made me who I am. And if you can't accept that…"

The waiter interrupted Eric's statement, which was probably a good thing, because if he hadn't I was going to interrupt him myself. Eric ordered a bottle of white wine, appropriately named, _Conundrum_, and a shrimp cocktail for an appetizer. Once the waiter was a safe distance away, it was my turn to speak again.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I like you Eric, I really do, and I accept you for who you are in spite of your past. I can't sit here and say that I wouldn't have done the same things you did if those opportunities had presented themselves. But, I'm not a 6'5" insanely handsome, sexy man with a doctorate. I'm just a silly little waitress from Bon Temps who wants to teach math for a living." I blushed through the last two statements. I couldn't believe I just told him he was handsome and sexy. This guy didn't need a bigger ego, but since I'd taken him down a few notches earlier, I figured he could use it.

"You think I'm handsome _and _sexy. Miss Stackhouse, you never cease to amaze me with your forwardness. Speaking of forwardness, that was some kiss this morning." Out of everything I said all he heard was 'handsome' and 'sexy.' Go figure.

The mood was considerably lighter throughout the rest of dinner, which was fabulous; Anthony's really did have the best filet I'd ever tasted. It was melt in your mouth good. It was served on a 500 degree plate and came out sizzling in butter. Yum.

We shared a chocolate soufflé for dessert that Eric had apparently ordered right after I'd consented to the date this afternoon. Things got a little inappropriate during the soufflé portion of our meal.

Eric kept accusing me of moaning when I ate. I do not moan. Okay, so maybe I do, but it was _really_ good. To get me back for the moaning, Eric took two of my fingers, dipped them into the soufflé and placed both fingers in his mouth. He sucked every ounce of chocolate off of my fingers and as he slowly slid my fingers out of his mouth, he winked at me. It was the single most erotic moment of my life. Ever. Period. The end.

But, I couldn't let him get away with that little stunt. The dampness in my black lace thong was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and I wanted to cause Eric the same amount of discomfort. He was going to pay, but not just yet.

EPOV

To say that our date was going well would be the understatement of the century. Sookie was everything I'd hoped for and more. She was sassy, funny, intelligent, beautiful and sexy as hell. My favorite quality was the fact that she didn't have a clue that she was any of those things. I was so used to dating the cocky prima donna types; maybe dating was the wrong word. I never dated any of those girls; we just used each other for sex. Come to think of it, this was the first date I'd been on since Felicia.

As perfect as our evening was turning out to be, the start of our date was a complete disaster. When Sookie asked me about who'd I'd been sleeping with in Bon Temps I was really tempted to lie. Then, I remembered that lying had gotten my heart broken into a million pieces and I wasn't going to begin this relationship with a lie or an omission of the truth. I told her everything. I didn't want to and I just knew she was going to make a run for it as soon as we got to the restaurant. When the car went quiet, I didn't know what to do. The silence was excruciating, so I turned my iPod on to stop the sound of my heart thundering away in my brain.

When I finally pulled into the parking lot of Anthony's and Sookie still didn't speak or even move, I thought for sure this was over before it had even begun. Sookie shocked the hell out of me by reaching out and taking my hand. Our eyes finally met for the first time in over ten minutes, and I was having a very difficult time concealing how distraught I was. I gave her the best smile I could and asked her if she was ready to go in. When she nodded my heart skipped a beat; maybe we _would _get through this after all.

Sookie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where we were eating until the hostess handed her a menu. Her face lit up with that amazing smile of hers. Pam was right, yet again; Anthony's was a good choice. I'd called Pam the minute after Sookie agreed to our date and she took over the reservations for me and even pre-ordered a chocolate soufflé. I didn't quite understand the importance of ordering this particular dessert in advance, but apparently it takes over an hour to prepare and bake.

As soon as the hostess walked away, Sookie immediately apologized to me. She thanked me for being honest with her and I finally let out a sigh of relief. I felt the need to explain myself, but also wanted her to know that I did not regret any of my past decisions, even the ones that lead to the worst moments of my life.

I was thankful when the waiter interrupted me, because the next thing I was going to say probably would have put the final proverbial nail in the coffin. I ordered the shrimp cocktail and a bottle of _Conundrum_. The wine was one of Pam's favorites and I thought the name was appropriate given our current situation. I could tell Sookie thought my wine selection was entertaining when she looked at me with a questioning eye.

Sookie shocked the shit out of me for the second time, by telling me that she would accept me in spite of my past. And, then she topped that off my telling me I was handsome and sexy. The evening remained amazingly light-hearted after that and we were able to just simply enjoy each other's company. I hadn't felt this good in years. I was actually happy, sublimely happy.

Watching and listening to Sookie eat that heavenly dessert was almost my undoing. With every bite, she let out a subtle moan. She pulled her fork out ever so slowly, not wanting to leave a hint of chocolate behind. This girl had been teasing me relentlessly for days and I'd had enough. I took two of her delicate fingers and slowly dipped them into the hot center of the soufflé, causing another moan to escape Sookie's mouth. Her eyes never left mine as I slowly slipped her fingers into my mouth. The dessert tasted even better on Sookie's fingers. I sucked on her fingers until all of the chocolate was gone and then slowly slid her fingers out between my lips. Sookie's eyes were completely glazed over with lust and I knew that I'd won this battle, or so I'd thought.

I walked Sookie out to the Vette with my hand resting on the small of her back, right above that beautiful ass. I opened the passenger door and held out my hand to help lower her into the car. Instead of releasing my hand, she pulled me into the car with her and laid one hell of a kiss on me.

The kiss was heated and desperate, our lips and teeth clashing, our tongues battling for control. I could taste the remains of our dessert on her lips mixed with something that was uniquely Sookie. She tasted of bittersweet chocolate, coconut, and sunshine. Her hands fisted into my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss, while my hand slid up her firm thigh. I could feel the heat radiating from her center and I let out an audible groan. Sookie responded by moaning into my mouth.

I must have been really into our little make-out session, because I didn't realize my ass was hanging out of the car until I heard someone yell, "Hey! Nice ass." Sookie and I broke from our kiss in a fit of laughter.

As our foreheads rested against one another's, I reluctantly said, "I guess we should be going, Miss Stackhouse." I wanted to stay this way forever with her, but we both had to work tomorrow, and it was getting late.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right Dr. Northman." She kissed me quickly and then I shut her door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Once we were on the road again, Sookie reached for my hand that was resting on the gear shift between us. Our fingers intertwined, resting on her lap. It took everything I had in my body to not push my hand up under her dress and touch the warm, wet, heat that rested between her thighs. I didn't want to rush this with Sookie, though. She was not going to be just another one night stand to add to my long list. If I had my way, she would be the last.

Sookie's sweet voice broke the silence, "Eric, may I ask you a couple more questions?" Great. Now what?

Reluctantly I answered, "Sure, Sookie. What do you want to know?"

"Don't worry, these won't ruin the night, I promise." She squeezed my hand, and the knot in my stomach slowly released. I didn't like having to explain my actions to anyone and I knew that Sookie was not going to cut me any slack. Ever. This was going to be an uphill battle of wills.

"How did you know where I lived?" Whew. Okay, this one I could handle.

"One night Jason got really drunk at Merlotte's and instead of making me drive all the way out to his house, he told me just to drop him off at his Gran's."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I figured it was something like that. Ready for the next one?" I tried not to groan.

"Shoot."

"What's the pendant on your necklace? I've never seen anything like it."

"You noticed that, did you? It's Thor's Hammer. The pendants were widely used as religious amulets during the Viking era. My mother gave it to me before I moved to the states for school. She wanted me to remember my heritage."

"So, you're a Viking? I mean, your descendants were? That explains a lot."

"What do you mean by that?" This should be good.

"Eric, you're huge. Of course you would descend from the Vikings."

"I'm huge, huh?" I gave her a devilish grin.

"You know what I mean. You're tall, you're very tall. Lord. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"My height is not only thing about me that's significant, Sookie." Man, I loved toying with this woman. Revenge, sweet, revenge.

"I'm well aware, Dr. Northman." Her tone was dripping with sex. She'd one-upped me again. How did she do this?

"Oh and how are you aware?" There was no way she'd respond to this. No. Way.

"I felt you." Shit. Another point for Sookie.

"You _felt_ me."

"The night you hugged me at Merlotte's. I could _feel_ how much you enjoyed our hug." When she said 'feel' her hand moved from her lap to mine and she stroked my inner thigh. My leg nailed the accelerator and I almost ran a red-light. Where did this dirty vixen come from and what had she done with that sweet innocent girl that turned crimson with a simple compliment?

"Sookie…"

"Eric…"

"We're almost to your house and if you don't want me to throw you down on the hood of my car in the middle of your driveway, you might want to remove your hand." With that, she slid her hand further up my thigh and grabbed my throbbing cock. Hard. It twitched in her hand and then she let go. Tease.

"You're right Eric. I wouldn't want my Gran to see me laid out naked on the hood of your car, writhing beneath you."

"Miss Stackhouse, you are such a tease."

"Being a tease implies that you won't follow through and how do you know I won't?"

We were finally in her driveway and I was relieved to no longer be operating heavy machinery. If I'd had to drive one more second, I would have wrecked my car. She was relentless in her assault.

I turned to her and grabbed both of her tiny hands, enveloping them in mine.

"Sookie, listen to me. There is nothing I'd rather do right now then take you back to my apartment and have my way with you. But, I'm not going to, at least not tonight. I don't want you to be just another one night stand for me. You mean more to me than that. I know that might sound crazy, because I've only known you for a week, but you're different. I… like you. You're the first person I've been seriously interested in pursuing since my ex-wife. So, I don't want to rush this, okay?"

She bit her beautiful bottom lip and nodded, a single tear streaming down her cheek. I kissed her tear away and then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then to her lips.

"I like you too, Eric. I'm sorry for being a tease. I don't know what got into me tonight. Maybe it was the wine, or the soufflé, or maybe it was just… you. I never… I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore."

"You never what, Sookie?"

"I've never been like this before. Ever. This is all new to me too."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know this side of you, but not tonight, okay?" She leaned over and kissed me and then I got out of the car to walk her to the door.

"Goodnight Eric and thank you for a wonderful night. Call me tomorrow when you get off?"

"I might be calling you tonight then after all that teasing in the car." She looked down at her feet and then met my eyes again.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"That's really okay, it was worth it, but yes, I'll call you tomorrow when I get home. You work the lunch shift tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but I'm off tomorrow night. Gran and I are planning on decorating for Christmas, would you like to join us? You're height would really come in handy."

"If you're sure your Gran won't mind, I'd love to. Goodnight Sookie." I hugged her body tightly to mine and then kissed her one last time.

"Until tomorrow, Eric."

"Until then."

I waited until Sookie was safely inside her house before I headed home. How had my life changed so drastically in one week's time? And, who would have thought that a little blonde student teacher from Bon Temps, Louisiana would be the one to turn my world upside-down?

A/N: I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! You are all amazing and you make me smile! I thrive on every comment. If I haven't responded to you personally, then I apologize. Thanks to my beta, DarkRaven2008! She's AMAZING!

Thoughts on Sookie being such a tease? What about the questions? Let me know!

I hope you're all having a great weekend!

Feed the muse with reviews! It inspires her to write faster!


	7. I'm Dreaming of a Lemony Christmas

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 7: I'm Dreaming of a Lemony Christmas

A/N: This is VERY lemony. I actually started giggling and blushing when I wrote it. Enjoy!

SPOV

When Eric arrived the next night, Gran had me in the kitchen elbow deep in homemade cornbread batter. Apparently, she thought it was important for Eric to see me in the kitchen; she really was old fashioned. I had corn meal everywhere, my hands were covered in goopy egg and I reeked of buttermilk and bacon grease. Any good southern girl knows you can't make cornbread without a cured cast-iron skillet and bacon grease.

Gran and I decided to make a big pot of chili to go along with the cornbread as well as pound cake for dessert. I'd been slaving away in that kitchen from the minute I walked in from work. I really wanted to go upstairs, shower and change clothes before Eric got there, but Gran wouldn't have any of it. At least I got my stubbornness honestly.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard Eric say from the kitchen door.

I looked up from my skillet to see the most beautiful man staring back at me with a lop-sided grin on his face. He was wearing those lovely low-slung distressed dark denim jeans, and a very fitted ice blue v-neck sweater that matched his beautiful eyes. He wore his hair down and all I could think about was fisting my hands through his blonde locks.

"Hey Eric. Gran and I are making chili, cornbread, and pound cake for dinner, I hope that's okay?"

He walked over to the stove to appreciate my handy-work and greeted me with a chaste kiss on the lips. Yum.

"If you're making it, I'll eat it Sookie. Is there anything I can do to help?" I started to tell him he could set the table, but Gran quickly stopped me.

"Eric, dear, why don't you grab yourself a beer from the fridge and have a seat on the sofa? Susannah and I will finish up in here."

Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow, oh that eyebrow, and then looked back to Gran.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"No, son, that's quite alright. Now scoot." Did she really just tell Eric to scoot? Yes, yes she did.

Once Eric was out of the kitchen, Gran said, "Susannah, I do believe that is the finest behind I have ever seen on a man. Your grandfather had a beautiful behind, but I think Dr. Northman may have him beat."

I think I turned every shade of both red and pink. Gran was really smitten with Eric.

"Gran, shhhhh… he'll hear you."

"So what if he does, dear? He's beautiful. You need to do everything you can to snatch him up quick." I should have known this was why she ushered him out of the kitchen. Lord.

"There will be no 'snatching,' Gran. We like each other and whatever happens, happens."

"Suse, don't be so blasé about this young man. Someone is liable to come along and take him right out from under your nose. You need to be aggressive in your pursuit. You need to keep him happy, if you know what I mean." OH MY GOSH! She did _not_ just say that to me, did she?

"Gran, please. He's my mentor teacher. We have to be very cautious and we've agreed to take it slow." I could tell by the grimace on her face that she did not like that.

"Susannah Elizabeth, you listen to me and you listen to me good. Slow will _not_ get you married, young lady."

"Why does everything always have to be about marriage? We've only gone on one date, Gran!"

I was about to lose my cool, when Eric came in to see if everything was alright. He must have heard us from the living room.

"Ladies, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" I wanted to say, yes, get me out of here, but I couldn't do that to Gran. I'd just have to suck it up and get over it.

"No, Eric, we're actually ready to eat. Thanks for asking though." I gave him a warm smile, but I know he knew something was off. You could've cut the tension in the room with a knife. Gran was frustrated with me and I was very irritated with her; she had to stop trying to marry me off.

We all set down to the table for a wonderful, yet extremely awkward dinner. I felt terrible for Eric. We made small talk the entire time, but all of us were pretty silent the entire meal. This was not going well at all. I expected Eric to get up and run for the door at any minute, but he stayed and ate two bowls of chili and half of the corn bread. Well, at least he knew I could cook.

After dinner, Gran insisted that Eric and I start getting the Christmas décor out of the attic, while she did the dishes. I was so relieved to finally have some alone time with Eric. Once we got upstairs, I sat down on the floor and patted a spot next to me. Eric walked over a sat down on the floor, extending those gorgeous long legs out in front of him. He really was straight out the pages of GQ gorgeous.

I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. He felt so good and he smelled even better; like _Cool Water_, _Axe_, and everything manly.

"Sorry about dinner." I didn't know what else to say; I was at a total loss for words.

"What do you mean, it was wonderful?" Really, Eric, really? Why was he being so polite?

"Eric, come on, we're alone. You can't tell me that that wasn't the most awkward situation you've ever been put in?" I tilted my head up to look at him and he kissed me softly on the lips. Maybe we'll just stay in the attic all night.

"Sookie, it was a little weird, but it's okay. What happened in there?" So what do I tell him? I guess the truth. If last night was any indication, there would be no room for lies in this relationship. I sighed, and turned so I was facing him.

"Gran was just telling me that I should 'snatch' you up before someone else takes you and then she encouraged me to 'keep you happy.'" I cast my eyes down to the floor after I was finished; I was so embarrassed and I just couldn't look at him.

Eric reached over and brought my chin up with his hand. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to worry about that. I'm not sure what this is, but that's something I want to figure out together."

I searched his face for any type of dishonesty, but his eyes spoke the truth. Those gorgeous blues eyes were the pathways to his soul and I was totally lost in them. Without hesitation, I launched myself at him. I straddled those long legs, grabbed two fists full of that beautiful blonde hair and placed one hell of a kiss on him.

I must have stunned him, because he didn't respond at first. He pulled back for a minute and searched my face, mirroring my previous actions. Then, he kissed me softly of the forehead, both of my cheeks, my lips and then all hell broke loose. He was lying flat on the floor and I was on top of him. Our kiss was heated, wet and full of passion. Clashing lips and battling tongues searching every crevice of each other's mouths. His hands moved from my face, to my ponytail, releasing the band that held my hair so tightly, then down to my shoulders and finally to my breasts. When his large hands cupped both of my breasts, my nipples immediately hardened under his touch, and I started grinding against his very hard erection, positioned exactly where I wanted him most. I was essentially dry-humping my mentor teacher in my attic. Nice.

Right when his hands started to venture the hem of my shirt Gran called out, "Susannah, Eric, do y'all need my help?"

I muttered every expletive that came to mind and then called out, "No, Gran, we just… umm… we just wanted to make sure we were getting the right boxes!"

"Dear, they're all labeled 'Christmas.'" Shit, she was right, they were.

With that, I reluctantly removed myself from Eric, put my shirt to rights, pulled my hair back up, and began stacking boxes by the attic stairs.

One look at Eric splayed out on the floor, fully erect, and I completely lost it. We were both laughing so hard that we had tears streaming down our faces. I hadn't laughed that hard in years, and it felt great.

"Sookie, umm… you want to take the first few boxes down, I'm gonna need a minute or twelve?"

I started laughing again and when I finally caught my breath I said, "Of course, and I'm really sorry about attacking you."

"I already told you to never apologize for 'attacking' me, but we _will_ finish this party later." Oh hell. His voice had that low sexual tone that made me want to lose my panties, and there wasn't one hint of sarcasm in that statement. I was so screwed. Well, hopefully, at least.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Northman." He gave me a menacing look with that statement. I guess I know what name I'd be calling out later. He really seemed to like the whole 'Dr. Northman' bit.

"Sookie, get that sexy ass downstairs before I finish what you started." Gulp. I saluted him with a wink and made my way down the steps.

It took us a good two hours to get the tree up and decorated, the stockings hung, the garland placed, and the wreathes hung. When we were finished, we were all exhausted, especially Eric. He'd done all of the heavy lifting, poor guy.

Gran went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate to go with our pound cake and I couldn't help but giggle at the word 'chocolate' remembering what Eric had done with a certain soufflé the previous night.

The final part of decorating at the Stackhouse's was always watching 'White Christmas.' So, once Gran returned with our dessert, we all settled into the living room to watch the Bing Crosby classic. Eric sat at one end of the sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table and I snuggled up right next to him with my legs thrown across his lap. I grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa to cover us up.

Gran passed out and started snoring before they even arrived in Vermont; this was part of the tradition too. I seriously doubted she'd seen the entire movie since I was a little girl. I walked over to her recliner and told her to just go on to bed. She smiled warmly at us, kissed me goodnight and with a knowing look she was off.

I settled back into Eric's lap and was so relieved to finally be alone with him. I knew Gran wouldn't dare interrupt us after the conversation we had earlier and I had an idea. The funny thing about me is that even though I've only been with one man in my 22 years, and I obviously have very limited sexual experience, there is nothing I enjoy more than pleasing a man. Bill only allowed me to please him once or twice; he thought it was degrading to women. Every time I tried, he would tell me that he'd rather 'just have sex.' Yipee. Fun for me. Missionary sex that does nothing for me; can't wait.

The thing is that I love being in control. It actually pushes all of my buttons to know that I have total control over a man with nothing but my hand and my mouth. So, that's what I would do. I would see if the very experienced Dr. Eric Northman could handle _not_ being in control for once.

EPOV

When I walked into Sookie's my nose was immediately filled with the scent of chili and cornbread. I'm not originally from the states, but after living in Georgia for the past eight years, I've grown quite accustomed to these southern winter staples.

Sookie looked as sexy as hell in the kitchen. Her faced was flushed with the heat from the stove, she had flour and corn meal all over her and she even had two white handprints on her ass from where she'd obviously wiped her hands. Her hair was still up from work and I was so tempted to walk over to her, let her hair down and rub myself all over her. I decided the more gentlemanly thing to do would be to give her a quick kiss on the lips and see if she needed any help.

Gran quickly silenced my offer of help by instructing me to grab a beer and have a seat in the living room. And, when I say instructing, I'm not kidding. She actually told me to 'scoot.' I wouldn't have 'scooted' for anyone else but Mrs. Stackhouse; that woman was pretty scary when she wanted to be. I went out into the living room and turned on the news, but decided it was just too depressing, so I sat in silence instead. Well, it started out silent. Pretty soon I heard arguing from the kitchen and I thought I heard Sookie yell something about marriage. Shit, what did her Gran say to her to get her that upset?

I decided to go into the kitchen in an attempt to rescue Sookie. I offered my assistance again, but Sookie told me we were ready to eat. Dinner was extremely awkward. We all ate without speaking, which I could tell was not the norm for Stackhouse dinners. Obviously something bad had gone down between these two strong-willed women. I would _never_ want to be in the middle of that.

The lack of conversation didn't take anything away from dinner. The chili and cornbread were definitely the best I'd ever eaten. I probably shouldn't have eaten as much as I did, but I was trying to pay them both a compliment in an attempt to ease the tension.

When Gran finally broke the silence to ask us to go up to the attic to get the decorations, I did my best to suppress an audible sigh. That was _the_ longest dinner in the history of the world. I followed Sookie up the steps and into the attic. I watched her as she sat Indian-style on the floor and then motioned for me to sit next to her.

After I sat down next to her, she laid that beautiful blonde head on my shoulder and I was suddenly intoxicated by the magnificent smell of Sookie. Even though she'd been in the kitchen all day, she still smelled of summer vacation.

She tried to apologize for how uncomfortable dinner was, and at first I tried to play it off like I didn't notice, but she wouldn't have any of that. I agreed that it was a little unusual, and then asked her why. She told me that Gran told her to keep me 'happy.' Wow, you never know what to expect with these genteel southern women, now do you?

Sookie looked very uncomfortable and almost sad; she wouldn't look at me. I felt the need to lay it all out for her. I told that I wasn't going anywhere and that we would work through this together. She finally looked deep into my eyes. I felt like she was searching my soul. The moment was intense and overwhelming. I was so lost in the depth of her big baby blues that I didn't even see what was coming.

She literally attacked me and I mean jumped me. Her legs were on either side of mine, her hands were roughly tugging at my hair and she laid the mother of all kisses on me. I was so shocked that I didn't totally respond at first.

I searched her face for permission for what I was about to do and then I put everything I had into the most intense kiss of my life. We were devouring each other's mouths with a fervent passion. I quickly rid her of her ponytail, moving my hands through her hair and down her body.

When I reached those breasts I'd been dying to touch for days, I latched onto them for dear life. They were the most magnificent breasts I have ever felt. They were huge, yet soft and firm at the same time; they were perfect. When her nipples hardened under my fingers I almost lost my load. What they hell was this woman doing to me? I am Eric Northman, orgasm king, which also means that I do _not_ blow my load after simply touching a girl's boobs.

I was so lost in finally touching her that I didn't notice she was grinding on my now painfully hard dick. This sweet little southern belle was dry-humping me in her attic surrounded by Christmas decorations.

When Gran yelled upstairs to see if we needed help and Sookie responded that we were just making sure to get the right boxes, I knew we were screwed. We had to get moving and fast and I was in _no_ position to go down stairs at the moment.

Sookie took one look at me laid out on the floor with a giant tent in my pants and we both lost our shit. The sound of her laugh was the most beautiful noise I'd ever heard; she was an enchantress.

I asked Sookie to take the first few boxes down so I could attempt to will my ridiculous hard-on away. Damn this girl had me ridding of hard-ons left and right. She was going to have to do something about this soon or I was going to have blue balls for the rest of my life.

After everything was decorated, Sookie and I cuddled up together on the couch as Gran went to make up hot chocolate and slice up the pound cake they'd baked earlier. It felt so perfect sitting with Sookie on her couch under a warm blanket. I could sit this way with her forever. Everything was so perfect and so right. We all settled in to watch 'White Christmas,' which was apparently part two in the Stackhouse decorating tradition and soon Mrs. Stackhouse was snoring away in her recliner. Sookie got up and told her goodnight and Gran gave her an odd look that I'd have to ask her about later.

We were finally alone, it was Friday night and neither one of us had anywhere to go. This evening couldn't possibly get any better, or so I thought.

Sookie reached over and turned the volume of the movie up and then gave me this really seductive look as she ducked her head under the blanket. What the _hell _was she doing? Oh shit. She was doing _that_. Sookie reached her hand into the waistband of my pants and I quickly jutted my hips out to give her more room. She removed the blanket so I could watch her undo my belt, button, and zipper with her teeth. How in the hell did she do that? I thought this girl didn't have any experience. Once my pants were completely undone, she slowly slid them down my legs. She gasped when she realized I'd gone commando.

"Do you usually make a habit out of going commando, Dr. Northman?" Damn it. When she called me 'Dr. Northman' it made me want to come instantly. Fuck.

"Umm… yeah," was all I managed to get out. Way to go. Real smooth. Where did this pussy come from and what did he do with Dr. Eric Northman, sex aficionado.

With that brilliant response, she firmly grabbed my dick at the base and placed her hot, little, wet mouth over the tip. She very painstakingly took me into her mouth inch by inch. When she had most of me in her mouth, she moved her hand and lips up and down in one synchronous motion, while her free hand firmly gripped and pulled on my balls. This girl was an expert and she led me to believe she was clueless. Right.

"Fuck… Sookie… you're killing me… shit." All coherent sentences were gone. I was putty in her hands.

She would bring me right to the edge and then stop over and over and over again until I thought I was going to die. Every now and then she would make eye contact with me and I thought I was going to come undone.

"Sookie, please…"

"Please what, what do want? Tell me what you want." Vixen. Fucking sex-kitten.

"I want to come for you, please let me come."

"Are you begging, Dr. Northman?" Yes, I was begging, I was fucking pleading.

"Yes."

With that omission, Sookie took every last inch of me into her amazing mouth and deep-throated the hell out me. When she hummed causing her throat to vibrate around me, I lost it.

"God… Sookie… yes… ahhhhhhh!"

She swallowed every last drop I gave her and then released me from her brilliant hands and mouth. She sat back on the sofa, and when our eyes met she gave me a very seductive smile.

"Sookie… that was… there are no words." She laid her head back on my shoulder and covered us back up with the blanket. I ran one of my hands through her hair and then grabbed the back of her neck, firmly pressing my lips to hers. We kissed lazily until the movie cut off and the screen went dark.

When I was finally regained the use of my legs, I stood up to right my clothes and Sookie smacked the hell out of my ass. I looked down at her sitting there looking all innocent on the sofa and asked, "What was that for?"

"Oh, you just have a really, really nice ass and I couldn't help it." I sat back down on the sofa and she once again curled up next to me. I placed my hand on her thigh, rubbing small concentric circles up and down as we talked.

"Thank you, I guess. That's an odd compliment, Miss Stackhouse."

"You can't tell me that out of all the girls you have sex with none of them have ever had an affinity for your ass?"

"Well, no, they usually appreciate another body part more." I watched as her face flushed with color. Now I was back in the game.

"Which part would that be?" And, back out of the game. This girl was killing me.

"Umm… the part you just spent so much time enjoying." Stuttering. I was stuttering.

"Yes, that part is nice too, but I've yet to enjoy it." Fuck. Was that a challenge?

"Are you challenging me, Sookie?" She looked down for a minute, biting that gorgeous bottom lip and then back up into my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You have quite the reputation, or so I've heard." Wait. She's heard?

"What have you heard?" This couldn't be good.

"Jason told me that you're known as the orgasm king." Shit. He _did not _do that to me. I was going to wring his neck the next time I saw him.

"Yeah, Pam gave me that name."

"But, I thought you'd never been with Pam." And, we're back to this again. Her eyes were no longer looking into mine and her face dropped. We'd gone from joking around to totally serious in five seconds flat.

"Sookie, look at me. Pam and I have _never_ been together. We share women." I could tell that wasn't going to be enough to suffice her.

"I know we've already been through this, but can you elaborate on the 'share' part?" Okay, Northman, choose your words wisely.

"I'm going to be really honest with you here, okay? Pam and I would usually pick up a girl at the bar. Whoever brought the girl home got to go first, while the other watched, then the roles would switch. It was more of a voyeurism type thing, rather than a true threesome, if that makes sense. Pam was always there watching me pleasure other women, and that's how I got the name." Her eyes never left mine the entire time I spoke, but I could tell that what I was saying made her very uncomfortable.

"Okay. Wow. So you're the orgasm king. So, what's your personal best?" My what? This girl was all over the place.

"My personal best? Orgasms?" I knew what she was asking, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes Eric, orgasms. I need to know what to expect." What to expect. Fuck.

"Umm… you'd have to ask Pam to verify, but I'm pretty sure I gave one girl eight orgasms in one night."

"Eight, huh, my personal best is only four, so you've got me beat." Her personal best. Her personal best? And, I'm hard again.

"You've given a guy four orgasms in one night?"

"No, I've given _myself_ four orgasms in one night. Bill didn't like anything but missionary, and when I say anything, I mean anything." So, I'm sitting next to a girl who's never been given an orgasm. Interesting.

"Are you telling me that the only orgasm you've ever had has been at your own hand?"

"Yep, basically. So, are you up for the challenge?" Damn.

"You know I am, but I'd rather wait until we're truly alone. I have the tendency to make girls want to scream." And, there's the blush again and I'm back in the game.

"Well, Dr. Northman. I'm gonna hold you to that." With that she crawled into my lap and straddled me, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing me into another searing kiss.

When our kiss finally broke, we were both panting and I knew that if I didn't leave now, I'd have to take her up to her bedroom or hell, the attic, and make her scream my name.

"Sookie, unfortunately, I should probably go. You're way too tempting and I don't want to wake up your Gran." She gave me the cutest pouty face ever, but climbed off of my lap and walked me to the door.

"So, Eric, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm planning on going to Merlotte's to hit on this really hot waitress. I'm planning on taking her back to my apartment and having my way with her." She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck and I caught her ass in my hands. She kissed me one more time and then I slowly lowered her to the ground.

"See you at Merlotte's, Eric."

"Goodnight Sookie and thank you for tonight. It was more than I could have every hoped for. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once I made she was safely inside, I got into my car and drove back to my lonely, cold apartment, wishing that I was wrapped up in Sookie's warm arms instead. This was far more than I ever anticipated from this tiny young blonde from a backwoods town. That blow job was…there aren't any words. It was the best. I'd had plenty of BJs in my life, but I guess the difference was that I'd never really cared about the girl giving it.

I needed to plan something special for her for tomorrow night. If I was going to be the one to give her the first real orgasm of her life, it had to be perfect. I wasn't going to have sex with her, but I _was _going to turn her world upside down. I was actually nervous about this; time to call Pam.

The phone only had to ring once; she knew I was having dinner at Sookie's tonight.

"_Eric, how'd it go?"_

"Well, hello to you to Pam, how are you?"

"_Cut the shit, Eric, what happened? Something must have happened or you wouldn't be calling me."_

"I got the best blow job of my life."

"_Oh, so our little Sookie is not as inexperienced as she claims to be?"_

"Quite the opposite Pam, actually."

"_But I thought you said that was the best BJ you've ever had?"_

"It was Pam, but that's why I called you."

"_Well, spit it out already."_

"She's never had a real orgasm before."

"_But, she's had sex right, and a boyfriend, how is that possible?"_

"He thought anything but missionary was unacceptable. Anyway, we're getting together tomorrow night and we'll be at my apartment and she kind of challenged me tonight with _the_ task."

"_Fuck, Eric. She did not. You said she was a minx, but hell. What are you going to do?"_

"That's why I'm calling you. What _am_ I going to do? This has to be special and amazing and perfect."

"_Quit being a whiny bitch and I'll tell you what to do. Call me in the morning, but remember my morning doesn't begin until after 12." _

"Yes, Pamela, I know. I'll call you around 1:30. Is that agreeable?"

"_Yes, that will do. Sweet Sookie dreams, Eric." _

"Fuck you, Pam."

"_Love you, mean it."_

"Love you, mean it."

Pam was right. I did have sweet Sookie dreams. I dreamed that I got her off nine times. I beat my personal best.

A/N: Well, how were the lemons? I couldn't help it, I felt bad for Eric. Sookie teased him so much on their date. What did you think of Gran and Sookie's conversation? And Pam and Eric?

We will further the plot very soon and I am not going to rush them into the deed, I just can't. I have big plans for these two though, so stick with me.

Thanks to my beta, DarkRaven2008. She rocks my socks!

Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! They make my day! I try to thank each of you personally, and if I haven't I apologize. I can't believe I have over ONE THOUSAND visitors and almost 100 reviews! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Y'all really make my day! Thank you!


	8. The Orgasm King

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 8: The Orgasm King

A/N: Eric insisted on speaking first, so without further adieu…

Oh and I lied. Bad. Read on…

EPOV

When I woke up Saturday morning I was in the best mood I'd been in, in years. Sookie was the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep last night and she was the first thing I thought about this morning. Who was I kidding? I dreamed about her too. I'd known this woman for less than a week and I was pretty sure I was totally falling in love with her. I hate to bring up the 'l-word,' but hell, that's what I was feeling.

Last night was amazing. I couldn't believe what she'd done to me. She was sweet and innocent one minute and then a total vixen the next. She was _the _perfect woman; one you could take back home to meet your parents, but also one that didn't hesitate to give you _the_ best BJ of your life. For the first time in months, I was able to shower without the assistance of my old pal Rosy.

I still had a couple of hours to kill before I could call Pam and I was as antsy as hell. I wasn't really up for a run, and I didn't have any papers to grade, so I decided to kick back and watch some good ole college hoops.

_I got up to walk into my bedroom and there she was, completely naked and laying on my bed. Her beautiful tan body splayed out spread-eagle on my black satin sheets, her gorgeous blonde hair creating a shining halo above her head; she looked like an angel, a goddess. _

"_Sookie what are you doing here?" She turned her beautiful face towards me and gave me a seductive smile. _

"_I'm waiting for you Eric." I watched from the doorway as her hand trailed down her breasts, over her stomach and further down towards her center. _

"_But we weren't supposed to see each other until later tonight." She rolled onto her side to face me with a seductive gleam in her eye. _

"_I wanted to surprise you. Is that okay?" _

"_Sookie, it's more than okay, but I was planning on surprising you."_

"_Eric, you're quite overdressed, why don't you come over and join me?"_

_I walked towards the bed, barely able to breathe and removed my shirt. Sookie rid me of my pants the exact same way she did the previous night and I let out a groan as she wrapped her soft, warm hand around my throbbing dick. _

"_Sookie, this night is supposed to be about you, not me. We had a deal, remember?" _

"_I know, but I thought maybe you could he could join the party too?" She was biting that beautiful bottom lip and looking at my cock. Shit. She wanted to have sex. _

"_I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Why was I even questioning her? Shut-up, Northman!_

"_I thought so too, but after having this in my mouth, I realized I wanted it here too." As she said 'here' she slid two fingers into her wet center and I just about came undone. _

"_If you're absolutely sure Sookie?" _

"_I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. Now fuck me." _

_I threw her back onto the bed, crawled up her body and positioned myself right at her entrance and then my cell phone rang. _

"Hello?"

"_Eric. What. The. Fuck? You were supposed to call me at 1:30 and it's almost 3:00, where the hell have you been?"_

"Shit, Pam, I must have fallen asleep."

"_How long have you been out? You sound dazed as fuck."_

"Yeah, I was dreaming about Sookie."

"_So, what's new? Okay well I've been thinking… how kinky is she?"_

"I'm not quite sure. She's only had one boyfriend, remember?"

"_Yeah, so I've been told. But, after last night, you have to have a better idea about her sexual prowess."_

"She's definitely not as innocent as she appears, but I'm not sure that kinky is really the route I want to go."

"_Eric, come on. Grow a pair. You want her first orgasm to be mind-blowing right?"_

"Of course, but I've never had any complaints in that department. Ever. And, you would know you've been there."

"_Fine, well if you don't want to go there right now, just do the usual shit. Light some candles, fill your bedroom with roses, draw a bath with rose petals, blah, blah, romantic shit, blah."_

"Brilliant, Pam, thanks."

"_Anytime, but you know I want details. I hate that I can't be there to see this shit. I really miss watching you." _

"Yeah, listen Pam. There won't be any more of that as long as I'm with Sookie. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"_I figured as much. You must really like this girl."_

"I actually think I'm falling for her."

"_Well, I have to meet her, you know that right?"_

"What are you doing for Christmas, Pam?"

"_You know I usually spend it with you."_

"Then come to Bon Temps and spend it with me and I'll introduce you to Sookie and her feisty Gran. I think you and Mrs. Stackhouse will get along very well. You seem to be cut from the same cloth."

"_It's a deal, Eric. I'll see you in a couple weeks, but you better call me tomorrow. I want to know everything. Understood?"_

"Yes, Pamela. I'll take careful notes and report back to you tomorrow afternoon."

"_Good luck, orgasm king."_

"Fuck you, Pamela."

After that lovely, enlightening conversation with Pam I still didn't know what I was going to do. It wasn't like tonight was going to be our first time and I thought the roses, candles and shit might be too much. I'd lock that away for later. I decided on something a little less romantic, a little kinkier and a lot more my style.

I ran to the store to get some supplies, and then went back to the apartment to get ready. I put clean black satin sheets on the bed; I was going to make at least part of my dream come true tonight. I got in the shower again, put on my dark charcoal pants, a black wife beater, a black sweater and my black shit-kicking boots. I decided to leave my hair down for our date; I wanted her to have something to hold onto later.

I decided to get to Merlotte's a little before closing; actually, it was around 9, but hanging out at my apartment, anticipating tonight was making me bat-shit crazy. I sat at the bar and ordered a shot of Patron to take the edge off. I was actually nervous about tonight; seriously, seriously nervous. I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and I looked back to see my beautiful blonde staring up at me.

"Hey Eric! You're here a little early. Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" She's so fucking cute.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm really looking forward to tonight."

She blushed, kissed me on the cheek and then whispered in my ear, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Ummm… what would that be?" Now I'd gone from nervous to shitting myself.

"Tara said she'd cover the rest of my shift, so we're out of here in ten minutes. Go warm up the Vette." She didn't have to ask me twice. I kissed her hard on the mouth and did as I was told.

SPOV

When I got outside, the Vette was running and my sexy Viking was leaning on the hood waiting for me. He looked positively edible in his dark pants, and sheer sweater that revealed a fitted black tank. Men should not be able to pull off sheer shirts, but he sure could. It took everything I had in me to _not_ throw him down on that cherry red hood and have my way with him in the middle of the parking lot.

This was going to be a big night for me, but I had a few surprises up my sleeve for him. I had to admit I was pretty nervous about my first orgasm. Don't get me wrong, I knew how to get myself off, but this would be the first time I got off with someone else watching and participating.

I'd been a nervous wreck all day. I cleaned out every closet in the house, organized every junk drawer, folded and put away all of the laundry; in short, I was hurricane Gran, but the Sookie version. Gran couldn't help but laugh, and for once she was nice enough not to ask. Maybe she knew.

When I got in the shower before work, I took my time. I shaved _everything_ and I mean _everything_. I didn't know what Eric had planned, but I wanted to porn star ready. That was surprise number one. Surprise number two? I was going commando. Yes, I'd shaved and I was commando. Let's see how the 'orgasm king' handled that.

I lathered my entire body in my favorite coconut lotion, body spray and a little _Romance_ on my pulse points. I didn't want to overwhelm him with perfume and scented lotion, but I didn't want to reek of bar food and beer after work either. I figured a little extra on the front end would help me later, maybe.

As soon as Eric saw me, he stood up and opened the door for me. Once I was safely inside, he closed the door, got in the car and we were off to his apartment. Nervous, I was very, very nervous. I didn't know where to put my hands; I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and chewed on my bottom lip almost drawing blood. I needed to fill the silent void with words and fast, or I was going to explode. Think Sookie, think… apartment, ask about the apartment.

"So, Eric, where do you live?" Dumb question. I'd know in a matter of minutes. Oh well.

"About 15 minutes from the school, The Reserve at Webb Gin." The _nicest _apartments in Shreveport, of course.

"Oh, what floor?" Another dumb question. I was sucking at the small talk tonight… bad.

"The top floor; I don't like bottom floor apartments. You can hear everything." Okay, now what? Try to be seductive, come up with something quick.

"I have another surprise for you." Good, you're doing better now. And, now he's nervous too. Perfect.

"Oh, and what would that be, Miss Stackhouse?" Wet panties. Shit. Why does he have to say Miss Stackhouse like that? Why?

"Gran won't be expecting me home until tomorrow." Gotcha. I could see him swallow hard even in the darkness of the car.

"Really, and why is that?" Deep breath.

"Because, I didn't know if I'd be able to get off work early and I wanted you to have plenty of time to live up to your name." Shit. I can't believe I just said that. No turning back now, Sookie. You're in deep.

"In my dream last night, we beat my personal best." His ice blue eyes shot me a heated glance and it was my turn to swallow hard.

"Oh." Nice response.

"Sookie, we're here." How was it that I never knew when we'd arrived to our destinations? This was the second time he'd done this to me. This man made me lose my damn mind.

Before I could even open my door, Eric was out of the car and helping me out of the passenger seat. He took my purse, which doubled as my secret overnight bag and led me up the three flights of stairs and to his apartment door. Apartment 307, Dr. Eric Northman's apartment. Breathe.

When he opened the door, my jaw hit the floor. The place was spotless and very modern. There was a small foyer with a metal and glass table and matching mirror on the left, the door to my right must have been the guest bath and I could see an office through the other bathroom door. The foyer led into the living room, which was furnished with sleek black leather furniture, metal and glass end tables and coffee table, and a huge flat-screen television mounted above the mantel. The kitchen was outfitted in stainless steel appliances that looked like they were hardly ever used. The countertops were black granite, and the cabinets were a dark cherry. He had a small eating area in the kitchen with a dark cherry table and seating for two. There was one closed door off of the living room, which I'm assuming was his bedroom. Gulp. It was all clean lines and sharp angles. Completely Eric.

"Sookie, are you okay? You haven't spoken since we walked in."

"Sorry, yes, I'm great. Just looking around. Your apartment is amazing."

"You can thank Pam for that. She gutted the place and redecorated. She threatened to never stay here with me if I kept the 'country bumpkin motif.'"

"When am I going to meet this Pam?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, we always spend Christmas together and I thought maybe she could join us at your Gran's house?" He wants to spend Christmas with me? He wants to spend Christmas with me. Oh. My. God.

"Oh course!" I threw my arms around his neck and jumped. He caught my ass and we immediately starting making out like two horny teenagers.

We ended up falling backwards onto his sofa with me straddling his hips. Our hands were everywhere. I had my hands in his hair, under his shirt, and down his pants. Right before I grabbed him, he sat us up and suddenly became very serious.

"Sookie, tonight is about you, not me. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you to stop." Holy shit. He wasn't kidding. His face was totally serious and focused. I was in big, big trouble.

With that he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his bedroom. He gently sat me down on his bed, which was already turned-down revealing black satin sheets. Apparently, he had a love affair with the color black.

Eric went back out into the living room and when he returned he had a bottle of champagne and fresh strawberries. I'm not sure where he found ripe strawberries in the middle of December, but okay. He poured two glasses, and dropped a strawberry in the bottom of each one.

"To a memorable night." Holy shit. His voice was dripping with anticipation and I was dripping wet.

"To a memorable night."

I chugged my champagne and then walked over to Eric; I was over the foreplay. He got the hint and raised my chin up to gently kiss me on the mouth. This kiss was not hurried as it was last night. We had all the time in the world and that was projected in this one kiss. Eric gently parted my lips with his tongue and then we slowly tasted every inch of each other's mouths. He picked me up once again and laid me back down on the bed. He started with my feet, taking off both shoes and both socks, kissing each foot, then kissing his way up one leg and down the other. I was still fully clothed, but already writhing beneath his every touch. When he finally kissed his way up to the top of my pants, I gasped.

"Sookie, if you want me to stop, please tell me. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"Eric, please… don't stop. Don't ever stop." I was desperate for his touch. I wanted his mouth all over every inch of my body. My hunger for him was all consuming.

He inched his way up my body and kissed me passionately, while his hands ran down to the hem of my shirt. He pulled my shirt up and over my head revealing a sheer white lace bra. He ran his hand over my breasts and then down my stomach and then back up again. My nipples hardened instantly under his touch.

The time for being tentative was over. I pushed him away, sat up, ripped my ponytail holder out of my hair, undid my bra and threw it across the room. I put both of my hands behind me on the bed, shook my hair out and pushed my breasts almost into Eric's face. He let out a low growl and tackled me back down to the bed.

He muttered, "Sookie you are fucking beautiful" as one hand firmly grabbed my left breast, while his mouth fastened around my right nipple. He went back and forth between them and then slowly kissed his way back to the top of my pants. This was it and I was so ready I thought I was going to burst into flames.

"Eric, please, just do it, please." I was completely lost in his touch; unaware of anything but the feel of his hands and mouth on my body.

He unbuttoned my pants, slid the zipper down, and as soon as he saw that I was bare and commando he let out another low growl and an "ungh" sound. He slid my pants down my legs and now I was completely naked and oddly, not at all self-conscious. I was in awe of the way he made me feel; beautiful, wanted, desirable.

He stood up at the edge of the bed and grabbed both of my feel sliding my ass right to the edge of the mattress. He got down on his knees and blew cool air right onto my center. I was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

"Sookie, watch me. I want to look into your eyes when you come. Don't close your eyes."

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Erotic. I raised myself up onto my elbow to watch as he licked his way up my slit. He parted my lips with his fingers and began rubbing lazy circles around my clit, without ever actually touching where I wanted him most. His light blue eyes had turned dark with lust.

He finally slid one finger into my center and I let out something that sounded like a sob. When the second finger joined the first, I was having a very difficult time keeping eye-contact, but I wasn't going to back down. His mouth sucked firmly on my clit and his fingers curved up hitting my most sensitive spot. He would bring me right to the edge and then back off until I was screaming his name.

"Eric… Eric… oh my god, please, please."

"Please what? I want to hear you say it."

"Make me come Eric, please make me come." And so he did.

I'm not even sure what happened after that. I was seeing stars. Someone was screaming and it sounded like me. I was no longer in my body. I was floating on a wave of ecstasy.

When I finally regained some sense of awareness, I rolled over to see a still fully clothed Eric lying next to me on the bed. He was drawing lazy circles on my stomach just watching me.

"What?" I was breathless. I was surprised I was even able to speak that one simple word.

"You're just so goddamned beautiful, Sookie."

I responded with a weak smile and pushed him over onto his back. I crawled up his body and straddled his stomach. He was lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked unbelievable against the black satin sheets. His hair, eyes and pale skin were in such sharp contrast to the darkness that surrounded him. He was stunning and he was mine.

"Dr. Northman, you are quite overdressed." He sat up so that I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Miss Stackhouse, if I take my clothes off I'm afraid that I'll take this too far. We agreed to go slow, so I will remain clothed." I gave him my best pouty face and he laughed at me. His laugh was deep and guttural, it almost sounded like a low purr.

"Maybe I want to break our agreement?" He gave me a questioning look and collapsed back onto the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows on his chest, so that I was looking directly into his eyes. They'd gone back to a lighter blue, but they were quickly darkening again.

"Sookie, I don't want you to regret this later."

"Eric, I'm not drunk, I'm of sound mind and body and I'm an adult. Why would I regret this later?"

"Sex changes everything."

"Does it? Really? And what we've already done doesn't change anything? I'm sitting here naked on top of you. You just gave me the most amazing orgasm of my life, and you still owe me seven more, by the way. I'm pretty sure 'everything' changed the minute I kissed you in your classroom. Sex will intensify things, yes, but it's not going to change this anymore than anything else we've already done. So, please shut-up and fuck me."

Eric rolled us over so he was on top of me. I helped him pull his shirt up over his head and I tossed it someone around the room, I then scooted down and began undoing his pants, and what do you know, he'd also gone commando tonight.

"Do you always go commando, Dr. Northman?"

"Do _you_ always go commando, Miss Stackhouse?" I blushed as I pushed his pants down his legs. He stood up to remove his shoes and slide his pants the rest of the way off. I had to bite my lip as I took in every inch of the now completely naked and incredibly sexy Dr. Eric Northman. His body looked like it was carved out of marble. There really are no words to describe this man standing before me.

I managed a snappy comeback even though I was staring at him like I wanted to devour every single inch of his magnificent body. "Only when I'm meeting up with this sexy college professor."

"Oh, really? And, are you usually bare here?" He reached over and started stroking me again. I was dying. Officially dying.

"Umm… no, that's new too." He let out a low growl.

"Well I love it." He gave me a seductive smile, arched one eyebrow and took my clit in his mouth again.

"Eric, I want to feel you… here." I grabbed his hand and pushed two fingers inside me.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure?"

Okay, enough. Time to take control. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up onto the bed. I pushed him down on his back, grabbed his erection and started rubbing the tip of it on my clit.

"Does this answer your question?" You should have seen his face. He looked stunned and I was loving it. Control is a good thing.

"I'm clean." Odd thing to say right now, but good to know.

"Me too and I'm on the pill." Another strange thing to say, but no babies or STDs, thankyourverymuch.

He gave me a weak nod and then looked down to where my hand was holding him right at my entrance. I aligned our bodies and then slowly sank down, taking him in inch by agonizing inch; this man was huge. Once I was all the way in, he sat up and grabbed my ass, guiding himself in and out very slowly giving me time to adjust to his size. I kissed his neck, his jaw, and bent down to take each of his nipples into my mouth. We were both panting and sweaty and we'd only just begun.

The time for being tentative was over and we increased the pace. The room was filled with the sounds of incoherent moans, and slapping skin. I was getting close again and I could tell Eric wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Eric, I want you to come with me." He flipped me over so I was on my back and adjusted my hips so that with every stroke he was hitting my most sensitive spot.

"Are you close?"

"Yes, Eric, YES!"

He reached down between us and began rubbing and pinching my clit.

"Sookie, shit! You feel so good, so tight, so wet!"

I could feel him swell inside of me and then I went over the edge, taking him with me. My body was pulsing around him, milking every last drop.

He collapsed on top of me and we laid there for god knows how long.

"Alright, well, that was number two. Five more to go." He pushed himself up to his elbows and cradled my head in his hands. He kissed the tip of my nose, and then my mouth.

"Woman, you're going to kill me."

"But, I thought you were the orgasm king?"

"I am, but I've never had sex like _that_ before. Ever. And I'm out of practice." Huh?

"Sure you have. Don't make lame excuses. Come on Dr. Northman, show me what you got."

"It's different with you. Somehow, it's different." He searched my face and looked deeply into my eyes.

"How?"

"I think… ummm… shit, Sookie. I think I'm falling in love with you." I couldn't stop the tears. I felt like a complete and total idiot.

"I think I'm falling for you too."

He kissed me sweetly on the mouth, parting my lips and then kissed his way back down my body. After five or maybe it was six more orgasms, I was pretty much unconscious. I felt a shift in the bed and heard running water somewhere. He came back and lifted me gently off the bed and I laid my head on his muscular chest. He carried me into the bathroom, slowly lowered me into the tub and then sat back behind me. He washed my hair and then my body, lifted me back out of the tub and wrapped me in a big black fluffy towel.

Once we were back in bed, he spooned in behind me wrapping his big arms around my waist. He kissed me on the head, whispered goodnight and that was the last thing I remember before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I couldn't help it. They made me do it. Actually, Sookie made me do it. I couldn't talk her out of it.

Let me know what you think. We're going to speed this story up a little. Pam's coming for Christmas? That should be fun.

Hope you enjoyed the lemons. Some of you all but begged me to let them do the deed. Sookie and Eric were on the same page, so you got what you wanted.

The end of my semester is drawing to a close, so I might not post the next chapter until Saturday or Sunday. I'm sorry. Hectic time of the year for me. I will update though, I promise.

Thanks to my beta DarkRaven2008! She's AWESOME!


	9. Too Much, Too Fast

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 9: Too Much, Too Fast

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's been over a week. Life has been way too crazy for me. The end of the online semester was more than I expected… and I thought life in the classroom was difficult! Sheesh!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard for me to write. It starts out lemony though.

SPOV

I woke up the next morning naked and still wrapped in Eric's arms. Our legs were intertwined and his face was buried in my hair. I carefully removed his arm and slid off the bed. He groaned and covered his head up with his pillow. I scampered off to the bathroom to clean up. I turned the shower on to let it warm up and as I was brushing my teeth, I finally got a good look at the bathroom.

I was so blessed out last night, I didn't even notice the massive tub that was more like a Jacuzzi, or the shower with its jet lined walls. The floor was dark marble and the countertops were dark granite. Everything was black and silver, mirroring the rest of the apartment. Pam must have spent a fortune gutting and redecorating this place. He must be loaded.

Even though we'd spent the better part of a week together, I still didn't know that much about Eric. Sure, I knew that he moved to Georgia from somewhere in Europe, I knew he had a doctorate and I knew his sexual history, but we still hadn't discussed the important things. I knew nothing of his family, besides the short conversation about his Mom the other night; I knew nothing about his childhood; I didn't know why he moved to the states. There was just so much I really wanted to learn about this man, especially after last night. I'm sure Pam would provide some insight, and I was really looking forward to meeting his partner in crime, so to speak.

After finding the towels, I stepped into _the_ most luxurious shower ever. The jets were massaging up and down my body. There was really no need for a wash cloth; you could pour the soap on your skin and let the jets take care of the rest. I was so in awe of the shower that I didn't even hear Eric step in behind me.

"Good Morning, lover." His voice was full of need and hunger, low and guttural. He rubbed his fingers up and down my spine, placing kisses behind my ears and on the back of my neck.

I felt his need pressing firmly into my back and he wasn't standing that close. I reached behind me and grabbed his firm length, slowly running my hand up and down and twisting my wrist each time I reached the tip.

He turned me to face him and as soon as our eyes met, our lips were crashing into each other with a desperate hunger to consume each other completely. He lifted me up and backed me into the cool shower wall. My legs instinctually wrapped around his waist and then I reached between us to place him at my entrance. He slowly, so slowly I thought I was going to explode, pushed into me and then pulled all the way out and repeated this over and over again until I was begging, pleading and screaming his name.

"Eric, faster… please." My voice was barely a whisper. I was so lost in him and the feeling of our joined bodies. I would never and could never get enough of this man.

He increased the pace, and before I knew it we were both screaming each other's names. He released me from his hold and carefully set me down on the marble shower bench. He sat down against the opposite shower wall and we just sat there staring at each other, attempting to regain some control of our limbs and our breath.

Once we were good and dry, Eric carried me back into the bedroom and sat me on the bed. It was then that I noticed the strawberries, chocolate sauce, and champagne. I was so wrapped up in everything last night I didn't even notice the assortment of romantic goodies.

"Eric, what's up with the chocolate sauce and where in the world did you find ripe strawberries in December?" He tried to conceal his embarrassment, but I caught his reflection in the dresser mirror.

"Ummm… I was trying to be romantic, but someone foiled my plan." Now it was my turn to look embarrassed. I felt that familiar blush rise from my chest and up to my cheeks.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry I distracted you from carrying out your plan." He gave me a lopsided smile as he dropped his towel and began to pull up his jeans. Yum. Oh that ass. I just wanted to bite it. Commando again, damn. I chewed the side of my mouth to keep from saying something that would surely embarrass both of us.

"What are you staring at Miss Stackhouse?" Shit, I _was_ staring, wasn't I?

"Just that perfectly fine ass of yours." He wiggled it slightly at me. I jumped off the bed and ran to put my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his bare back and then realized I was totally and completely naked. Oops.

"Sookie, you might want to get dressed or we will never, ever leave this apartment and unfortunately, we need to eat."

"Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry. Fine, I'll get dressed." I gave him my best pouty face, grabbed my clothes and headed off to get ready. It was too cold outside to leave my hair wet, so I quickly blew it dry and then tossed it into a ponytail. I put on a cream sweater and a pair of comfy jeans and black boots.

Eric and I ate brunch at the local Waffle House. It was a little later than we'd realized and I am not one to skip breakfast. I can't just eat a burger at 11:00 because the restaurants say it's lunchtime.

After breakfast, we went back to Merlotte's to get my little POS car and headed to Gran's. We needed to discuss Christmas with her. After all, both Eric and Pam would be joining us this year. I knew she wouldn't mind, but I didn't want to spring it on her at the last minute either; Gran likes to be prepared. We always had enough food to feed a small country Christmas dinner, but Gran would still want to fix extra. Crazy Southern women.

As we pulled into the drive, I noticed Jason's car was here. He'd obviously come for breakfast. I was slightly nervous about walking into the house with Eric. Last night was the first time in a very long time that I hadn't come home after a date. I felt like I was doing the walk of shame. Jason was only going to make this worse on us.

Eric squeezed my hand as if he knew what I was thinking. I glanced up at him with a big, goofy smile on my face and we headed up the steps.

As we walked into the living room, Gran gave me a sweet smile and Jason gave Eric a look that I suppose was meant to be threatening.

"Good Morning Gran, Jason." Gran moved over to her recliner so Eric and I could sit together on the couch. I was so relieved to have something to talk about. The air in the room was awkward at best.

"Good Morning, Susannah, Eric. Did y'all have a good night?" Shit. She wasn't going to make this easy on me was she?

"Yes, we did. Thank you for asking; now Eric and I have something important to talk to y'all about." As soon as 'something important' left my mouth, I immediately regretted it.

"Oh my stars! You're getting married. One night alone and you're getting married!" Gran was out of her chair and hugging me and Eric both before I could get a word in. Jason just sat in his usual chair with this dumbass look on his face.

"Gran! Gran, no, no that's not what we want to tell y'all. We actually have something to ask you." Eric sat motionless next to me on the sofa. His hand hadn't left mine, but his grip had gotten considerably tighter.

"Well fiddlesticks, I'm sorry. I just thought something special must have happened last night." Gran looked to Eric and said, "Susannah doesn't ever stay the night with boys. Now what did you want to ask me?"

I'm pretty sure mortified wasn't even the right word to describe how I was feeling. Eric looked scared shitless and I was so embarrassed. I counted on being harassed about sleeping together; I did _not_ expect Gran to think that we were engaged. I'd been quiet for too long and the room had gone from awkward to unbearable. Thank god Eric finally spoke.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, my dear friend Pam and I usually spend the holidays together. I didn't want her to be alone for Christmas, so I asked her to stay with me at my apartment in Shreveport."

I patted Eric's leg and said, "So, I was wondering if you would mind if Eric and Pam spent Christmas with us?"

Gran's face lit up like a light bulb. "Of course, of course! The more the merrier! Well it's not an engagement, but it's certainly a step in the right direction." She wasn't going to leave that subject alone now was she? I buried my face in my hands and Eric let out a nervous laugh.

"Pam, the threesome, Pam? She's coming _here_?" Of course Jason would finally put his two cents in if sex was involved. Shit. This day was turning out to be a complete disaster.

"Oh. I can't wait to meet the 'threesome Pam!'" Maybe Christmas with this group wasn't going to be such a good idea after all.

"Gran!"

"Suse, I don't know why you're so embarrassed. I very much look forward to meeting Eric's former lover. I'm sure she's got some lovely stories to share." OH. MY. GOD. Really. Really?

I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed out of the room, out the front door and towards my sanctuary. I heard Eric calling after me, but I couldn't stop running. I don't know how far I ran or for how long. I may have run in circles. When I finally reached the giant oak next to the pond, I climbed up its welcoming branches and found my safe haven.

As soon as I got to my favorite branch, I started crying. I was embarrassed; humiliated was more like it. I'd basically forced my mentor teacher to have sex with me last night. He asked me repeatedly if I was sure, and I all but begged him. He said he thought he was falling for me, but how could he be? He's only known me for a week. We haven't even spent _that_ much time together. We don't even know each other. Last night was no better than a one night stand. I was just another name to add to the long list of girls he'd seduced.

How was I going to allow him to critique me and be a true mentor to me? How was he _ever_ going to take me seriously? What was I thinking? I was totally overcome with regret. I'd slept with a man I barely knew; that was so unlike me. I was pushy and domineering and forceful. I _made _him have sex with me. I felt totally and completely rotten.

I went from hating myself to questioning him. Who was Eric Northman? Why did he leave Europe? Did he have a family overseas? Did they not care about him? Who would let their son move thousands of miles away for their education? I mean, Europe has to have better universities than the states. Why Georgia? Was he running from something or someone? I knew about his ex-wife and her betrayal, but what if there was more?

I was obviously not okay with this. I'd really screwed up. Bad. I was going to have to call Dr. Broadway and request another mentor teacher, maybe another school. Maybe Bill and I could switch. I'd call Dr. Brigant. He'd understand.

I was so lost in my tangents of random thoughts that I didn't even hear Eric crunching through the fallen leaves beneath me. I tried to wipe my face as best I could on my sweater, but it was pointless. I knew my eyes were puffy and red, and my nose was snotty; I am not a graceful crier. What does Oprah say, 'the ugly cry'? Yeah, that was me; I was most certainly doing the ugly cry.

When his eyes met mine he looked so distraught. Maybe he did care.

EPOV

When Sookie took off, I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what would cause her to react that way. She didn't even look back. She just left me there sitting on the sofa across from Gran and Jason. I called out to her, but she didn't even acknowledge me.

I'll admit that the visit hadn't gone the way that I thought it would. I was expecting some snide remarks from Jason about sleeping with his sister. I thought he might go as far as to tease me about adding her to 'the list.'

I was _not _expecting Gran to give us a hard time or for her to assume we were engaged because we'd spent _one_ night together. And, I could beat the shit out of Jason for bringing up Pam and the threesomes.

I was hoping Pam would make it through her entire stay without that subject rearing its ugly head. Now I felt the need to defend Pam. I'd already defended myself to Sookie and I figured if Gran had any issue with me, then she would have just come right out and said it.

"Mrs. Stackhouse…"

"Please call me Gran, Eric."

"Gran, I really wish Jason hadn't brought this up, but since he has, I feel like I owe you an explanation." Jason cast his eyes down. I could tell he felt like hell and I really hoped he did. He could be such a dumbass sometimes. He has no regard for his sister's feelings. I was really fighting the strong urge to take him out back and go ape-shit on his ass.

"Eric, you owe me nothing, but if you feel the need, please continue."

"Pam is my best friend. We've been through a lot together. She and I share a similar… taste in women. We would pick girls up at bars and then bring them back to our apartment. I have _never_ slept with Pam. We are just friends." The entire time I was talking I was wringing my hands together nervously. I never expected to have to explain myself to a 76 year old woman. Ever.

"I appreciate your honesty young man. I'm not sure I understand exactly what you're saying, but I don't care for any more details. It is obvious that Jason and I have been disrespectful to you and Susannah and for that I'm sorry. I never can tell how much is too much, and that's my fault. She is really upset about something and I have a feeling you're the only one who can rectify this situation."

"I'm not so sure about that ma'am."

I'm not good in these situations. I never have been. I am not good with feelings. Feelings and I do not get along. When Felicia and I finally did talk after the divorce was final, she told me that I wasn't emotional enough for her. Excuse me for not being all 'emo.' I was not raised to be emotional.

I grew up with a harsh ex-Swedish marine alcoholic father and a mother who hardly spoke. I was the only son, and therefore the constant target of my father's post-barhopping tirades.

He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I was larger than him by the time I turned 13 and that meant that I would be _the_ perfect specimen for the marines. Unfortunately, I enjoyed school more. Sure, I was athletic; I played football or as the Americans call it, 'soccer.' I was the best goalie in our league.

My father gave me two choices: the marines or football. I opted for choice number three, mathematics. When he found out I had a full scholarship to the University of Oxford, he was infuriated. My mother tried to hide it from him, but he beat us both for it. That was the final beating my mother took. He ended her life that night and was arrested. I haven't spoken to him since.

My girlfriend, at the time, Felicia, and my best friend, Victor, and I all decided to pack up our stuff and move to the states right after graduation. Felecia's parents were none too pleased; they didn't want their daughter moving across the ocean with some boy, so naturally, I proposed. Of course, I was unaware of the fact that she and Victor were already sleeping together before we were married. All I knew was that I was getting away from my miserable life in Sweden with my lover and my best friend.

After the affair, I had nothing. I shut down completely. My mother's death took half of my ability to trust and to love and the affair took the other half. I was nothing but an empty shell of a man. Pam was the only thing that kept me going; but she has her own skeletons. One night over one too many shots of Jagermeister we spilled our guts to each other. Neither one of us has discussed that night since, and it's better that way.

So, here I am sitting alone in Sookie's childhood home with her Grandmother and her worthless piece of shit brother wondering what the hell I'm going to do to make this better. Last night was beyond words. I meant what I said to her though. I was falling in love with her and it scared the fuck out of me. I do not love; not anymore at least. Terrible things tend to happen when I love someone.

"Eric, son, are you okay?" I must've zoned out for longer than I thought. Gran looked alarmed and Jason was no longer sitting in the living room.

"Yes Gran, I guess I was just wondering what I should do now?"

"Well, I can tell you care a great deal about Susannah, so I'll give you a little hint."

She grabbed my hand and led me out onto the porch. "You see that pond out there?"

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Walk towards the pond. You will find a very old oak tree just to the left of the pond. Look up and I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. Oh and Eric, don't let her run." She gave me a wink, a quick pat on the back and sent me on my way.

From the front porch of the old farmhouse, the pond appeared to be about 100 yards away, but after walking for what seemed like at least a mile I was beginning to worry that I'd never reach her. When I finally found the old oak tree, I could hear Sookie crying, but I had no clue where she was.

I heard the branch creak above me, and that's when I saw her. She was sitting in the middle of that huge oak tree. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes were puffy and she was barefoot. She had to be freezing; there was a cool breeze coming off the pond and she was in nothing but a sweater and jeans.

I didn't want her to know that I'd been watching her, so I intentionally stepped on some fallen leaves to get her attention. She looked down at me and in that moment I wanted to take all of her pain away. I never ever wanted to see her cry again. And I'd be damned if I was _ever_ the cause of those tears.

"Eric… please, just go. I can't do this now."

"You can't do what, Sookie?"

"I think we made a mistake. I… I… think I need a new mentor."

Fuck! This is exactly why I didn't want to sleep with her last night. I knew she'd regret it today. I just fucking knew it!

"Please come down so we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I think you should go. I… I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

I wasn't going anywhere. I was _not_ going to leave under these circumstances. So, I took my shoes off and climbed up in that damn tree with her. Gran's words were echoing in my ears 'Don't let her run.'

A/N: Don't hate me. I had to leave it there. Classes are done, so I'll update soon. I promise! I couldn't let this story go without some angst. These two have entirely too much to discuss!

Oh, and I'm SO sorry for not responding to your reviews! I feel terrible! I wanted to get Chapter 9 out there though!

Thanks to my beta DarkRaven2008!


	10. Mine

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 10: Mine

A/N: Timeline update:

They went to dinner for the first time Thursday night. They decorated the tree Friday night. They spent the night together on Saturday night. Chapters 9 and 10 take place the Sunday before Christmas. Just wanted to clarify; we haven't covered a lot of time in 10 chapters, but we will speed this timeline up beginning with the next chapter! Hope this chapter is everything you want it to be!

SPOV

The last thing I ever expected Eric to do was climb up in the tree with me. I assumed that when I asked him to leave, he would just go. Apparently, I didn't know him very well, because there we were sitting in _my_ hiding place together.

I tried to get as far away from him as I could, but there were only a few branches big enough to support my weight; Eric was blocking the branch I used to get up and down, so I was just stuck.

"Eric, please just let me get down." I couldn't even look at him. Just saying his name made the tears start again.

"Gran told me not to let you run, so I'm not going anywhere until we discuss this… whatever _this_ is." I was going to have to have a talk with Gran. She was really, really out of line here; how dare her tell Eric not to let me run. I do not run. I wasn't raised to be a little sissy of a girl. Stackhouse women are not cowards.

"I _do not_ run, Eric. I don't know what she's talking about."

"What did you just do then? You left me in your house alone with your brother and your grandmother to fend for myself. I had to explain the entire Pam situation to your grandmother… BY. MYSELF. Do you have any idea how awkward that was for me?"

"Oh yeah, and this is all about you. Of course it is. It's always about you. How do you think I felt? I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Gran asking us if we're engaged and then Jason throwing the threesome shit out there…" Now I was sobbing again; each sob racking my body with a shuddering blow. I knew I looked like hell, but I was too distraught to care.

Eric grabbed my hand and pulled him towards me, and I resisted at first, but the truth was that I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to wrap his big strong arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I gave into his touch and allowed him to pull me into his lap. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and cried until there were no more tears to be had. I was a total and complete disaster and the crazy thing was that I couldn't even remember why I was crying.

Eric put his fingers under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his.

"Sookie, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you cry."

I let out a long sigh and with that sigh came all of my fears and doubts.

"I don't know you. I don't know your family. I don't know why you moved here. I slept with you after a week and I don't know anything about you. Gran thinks we're engaged just because I spent the night with you. Jason brings up Pam, and now Gran knows about your threesomes. I'm embarrassed, I'm mortified and I'm afraid of getting hurt… again." 'Again' came out as a long exasperated wale. I was in 'ugly cry' mode again.

Eric sat me down in front of him and took both of my hands in his. His face grew very serious, and his eyes turned a very dark shade of blue. He glanced briefly up into my eyes. I could see the fear and anguish in his them and I instantly regretted my immature tirade. Had I known what he was about to tell me I would have _never_ acted the way that I did.

"What do you want to know? Ask me and I'll tell you. I don't want to hide anything from you. I will not and cannot begin another relationship based on lies or untold truths, Sookie. What do you want me to tell you?

"How about I begin my childhood? It was hell on earth. My father beat the shit out of me and my mom. He was an alcoholic ex-marine. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps; he wanted me to be an athlete, but what did I do? I disobeyed him; I went against his wishes. I wanted to be a mathematician; I wanted to go to The University of Oxford. I was granted a full ride and the day my father found out he beat my mom to death because we were planning on hiding it from him.

"After he was incarcerated, I ran. I packed up my shit and dragged my fiancé and best friend to the states with me. I was wanted to move to a big city with a warm climate; everything had to be the complete opposite of home. We flipped a coin between Georgia and Florida, Georgia won.

"I met Pam on a social-network that provides an anonymous forum for children of abusive parents. We became instant friends because of our similar pasts. It's not my place to share Pam's history, but let's just say the similarities are disturbing.

"She invited us to live with her in an apartment in Atlanta, and from there we all moved out to Athens to attend The University of Georgia. It was the only school the four of us could attend together, so that's where we went. It wasn't my first choice, and it would never live up to Oxford, but it worked for me.

"I used the money I received from my mother's life insurance policy to pay for my schooling; I wanted to fulfill her wish. My mother's family was very well-off so I inherited quite a bit of money and property in addition to the life insurance.

"I think that's everything. Any questions or was that pathetic enough for you?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know how to react. I couldn't stop the tears. My life was certainly lacking rainbows and sunshine, but I still had Gran and Jason. I had close friends and people that loved me. Eric had Pam and at one time he had Felicia and Victor too, but they betrayed him. I felt like shit, like a pathetic excuse for a human being. I had to apologize, grovel at his feet was more like it.

"Eric… I…"

"I don't want your sympathy. I didn't tell you any of that before now, because what would have been the point? I was hoping to get to know you better before scaring you away with the horrific tales of my childhood."

I didn't know what else to do, so I just crawled back into his lap and hugged him, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. When our eyes finally met, I could tell that he'd been crying too.

"We have more in common than two people should, Eric."

"Sookie, you don't have to do this now. We've relived enough hell today to last us a lifetime."

"No, let's just take this one day and lay everything out on the table. We'll never bring it up again unless we have to. I think we'll understand each other better. Unfortunately, our pasts have shaped the people we've become. With that being said, I've only known you for a week, but I already know that you are _nothing_ like your father."

Eric hugged me hard to his chest, kissed my forehead and then nodded for me to begin my own walk through memory hell.

"I guess you're wondering why I live with my Gran. Well, when I was six and Jason was eight our parents were killed in a flash flood. Had we gone to church with them that fateful Sunday, neither one of us would be here.

"Jason and I packed up our belongings and moved in with Gran. She was our mother, our father, our grandmother, our teacher and our disciplinarian. She is everything to me. I don't know where I'd be without her.

"Not long after we moved in with Gran, our Uncle Bartlett, Gran's brother, started coming to visit us on the premise of 'making sure we were okay.' He showered me with gifts every time we saw him. He didn't care for Jason, but for some reason he loved me. Regrettably, I discovered why he favored me more than Jason about six months after our parents' deaths.

"When Gran found out, she was furious. She got a restraining order from the Sheriff and we never saw Bartlett again. When he died two years ago, he left everything to me, but I refused to accept any of it. I thought it was his final sadistic way of toying with me from beyond the grave. I sold all of his possessions and donated his assets to the local women's shelter.

"No one, not even Bill, knows about Bartlett. I doubt Jason even knows. I had to endure endless hours of court-mandated counseling, but after that his name wasn't mentioned again until his death."

"How did he die, Sookie?" Eric's voice was hardened and his question came out through clenched teeth.

"Ironically, prostate cancer."

"Serves him right. If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him for you."

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I shouldn't have run off and left you to fend for yourself. I'm sorry that Jason is such a dumbass dick-head. And, most of all, I'm sorry for doubting you. I trust you, Eric. I don't know why, but I do. I've never told _anyone_ what I just told you and that has to mean something."

"You know, I could say the same thing to you. Felicia knew about my Mom's death, and my father's incarceration, but she never knew the details. She didn't know about my childhood. Pam is the only person that knows, but she found out anonymously. You're only one I've ever shared this with in person. And, I… trust you too."

I was sitting in his lap this entire time, so I had easy access to his gorgeous mouth. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips towards mine. Our kiss was sweet and gentle. It was an acknowledgement of the final destruction of our huge walls we'd put in place to protect ourselves. For the first time in my life my heart was completely open.

"Eric…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. What do say we head back to the house? We owe Gran and Jason and apology. And, we need to call Pam."

I kissed him one last time, and then he climbed down the tree. He helped me down and then threw me over his shoulder to carry me back towards the house.

EPOV

As I was carrying Sookie back towards her house, I couldn't stop the feeling that she was real, _this_ was real. We'd just shared the darkest parts of our lives with each other. There was no judgment; there was no awkwardness, only trust.

I knew that this gorgeous, light-hearted, amazing woman was the one. She was different from the moment I saw her. I'd never reacted this way to anyone, including Felicia. Pam saw the difference in me right away and she'd even called me on it, but I was too stupid to acknowledge the truth.

After the earlier incident today though, I knew I couldn't move too fast. Last night was wonderful, but I knew she'd regret it today. I tried to talk her out of it, but how was I supposed to deny her when she was begging me? Not only did she beg, but she dared me and I am not one to back down from a good challenge.

Right before we reached the farmhouse, I put her down. There was one more thing we needed to discuss before we got any further.

"Sookie, as wonderful as last night was and as hard as it's going to be for me, I think we do need to slow down. I don't want you to regret being with me again."

She reached those beautiful soft hands up to face and kissed me hard. Her tongue outlined my lips, requesting entrance, which I eagerly granted. It felt like I hadn't kissed her in years, and it had only been a few hours.

She intertwined her fingers in mine and I brought my forehead down to hers. I let out a long, deep sigh. This 'slow' thing was going to be harder than I thought.

"I don't regret last night, and I most certainly do not regret this morning. I agree that we need to slow down, but I'm not sure how slow I can go in that department. Now that I know what you can do with this…" She had a firm grip on my extremely hard dick and it was getting harder and harder not to take her back to that wooded area by the pond and have my way with her.

"Sookie…"

She whispered into my ear, "Yes, Eric?"

"I thought we were slowing down."

She licked from my collarbone up to my ear and said, "This _is_ slow. We're not fucking yet, are we?"

"Unless you're planning on staying at my place again tonight, you better stop."

"Crap, I'm supposed to work tonight. I wonder if Tara can cover for me. We've got a lot to do before Pam gets here."

"We do, huh?"

"Yep! Let's go eat dinner with Gran and then we'll give your darling Pamela a call."

"I wouldn't call her Pamela."

"Oh really, why?"

"I only call her Pamela to irritate her."

"Ooo… fun! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Between her and Gran, we're going to be in _big_ trouble, Sookie."

"I know, but I'm okay with it now. After today, I can pretty much handle anything, now come on!"

When we entered the house, Gran was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Jason was nowhere to be seen. I was relieved that he had apparently gone home for the evening. If I had to be in the same room with him right now, I'd probably end up fighting with my second Stackhouse of the day, but this fight wouldn't be a little verbal altercation. He was really going to have to learn how to keep his mouth shut; a conversation was definitely in order before Pam got here. I wouldn't tolerate Jason's lack of self-control around Pam.

It was only five o'clock, and Sookie was supposed to be at work at 5:30. I was really hoping that Sam would give her the night off or that Tara would cover for her. She went upstairs to make a few phone calls and I went into the kitchen to see if I could help Gran.

"Gran, is there anything I can do to help you with dinner?"

"No son, but you can have a seat at the table. I'd like to talk to you before Susannah gets back downstairs." I'm pretty sure all of the color drained out of my face. This had already been such a long day and I'd had my fill of awkward situations.

She crossed the kitchen with plates in hand and began setting the table.

"Did you and Suse get everything worked out?"

"I think so, yes."

"She must really like you, Eric." Okay… do I take the bait? Yes, I guess I have to.

"Oh. And what would make you think that?"

She patted me on the back and leaned in to whisper into my ear, "She always runs from her problems. You obviously made her stay and talk through whatever it is that's bothering her. I must say, I'm impressed."

How do I respond to that? I suppose I should be scared. Maybe I should run? I certainly didn't want to enter into another relationship, but I couldn't let Sookie go either. Catch 22.

"It turns out we have more in common than two people should." There, a nice ordinary statement that should get the point across.

Gran looked surprised. "Oh." I'd rendered her speechless. She just gave me a sad look and went back to her roast and vegetables.

I could hear Sookie bounding down the stairs and not a moment too soon.

The smile on her face faded as soon as she entered the room. "What happened in here? What have y'all been talking about?"

"I was just telling Gran that we discovered our unfortunate commonalties."

Her expression was the exact same as her grandmother's and so was her reply, "Oh."

Gran to the rescue, "Okay kiddos, enough of this sad stuff. Let's eat!"

We all set at the table and enjoyed our dinner in peaceful silence. After we helped Gran wash and put away our dishes, Sookie and I went up to here room to call Pam. Sookie wanted to deliver the invite, and I thought it was a great idea.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and she curled up in my lap. I dialed Pam and put her on speaker phone.

"_Good evening, Eric. Why haven't I heard from you yet? I expected a full report this afternoon and it's well past six. What the fuck?_

"Hi Pamela, its Sookie! It's so nice to finally talk to you." Stunned silence. "Pam, you there?"

"_Yes, I'm here. Eric you could have warned me. Am I on speaker phone? You're such an ass." _

"There would be no fun in warning you, Pam, and you didn't exactly give either one of us the chance." Feisty Sookie. This should be fun.

"_Oh, well… how did last night go?" _

How was this woman my best friend? She really could be such a nosy bitch. "Pamela…"

"_I'm not talking to you Eric, I'm asking Sookie."_

"Eric, it's fine. Well, Pam if you must know… he beat his personal best!" Sookie was fifteen shades of red with a smile that lit up her entire face. She gave me a knowing look and started running her hand up and down my thigh.

"_He did, huh? Interesting. So, when do I get to meet you Miss Stackhouse?" _

"Actually, that's why we're calling. We want you to spend Christmas with us at my Gran's house."

"_Well aren't you sweet." _

"Not really, but I'm glad you think so." My girls and their playful banter. This was going to be the best Christmas yet.

"So, Pam will you join us?"

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for the invite. I guess I'll fly out this Thursday?" _

"That would put you here the day before Christmas Eve. That sounds perfect. I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Pam."

"_Likewise, Sookie. Call me later, Eric. Love you, mean it." _

"Love you, mean it, Pam and will do."

After we hung up, Sookie had a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"She really is your everything, isn't she? You love her?" I was wondering if our little closing was going to bother her. Best to get this over with now.

"Yes. She's all I have. She's all I've had for years. She saw me through the darkest periods in my life. I'd be dead already if it wasn't for Pam. "

She gave me a long, hard hug and said, "I can't wait to meet her. I'm glad you have someone like her in your life. It's going to take me some time to adjust to the fact that your best friend is a girl, but I'll get over it."

"You just have to know that there is _nothing_ sexual between us no matter how she acts. Pam gets very touchy-feely when she's been drinking. She'll actually swing both ways the more drinks you get into her, but we're like brother and sister."

"Ooo… so can we use her to screw with Jason?"

"I love the way you think Miss Stackhouse."

We sat in her room and began to plan Jason's demise via Pam. Yes, I was certainly looking forward to Christmas this year. Gran came upstairs to check on us and to make sure that Pam was joining us for the holidays. She really was excited about having a house full of people.

The Stackhouse family is like no other family I've ever encountered. They welcome everyone into their home; it was such a stark contrast from anything I've ever known. Even Felicia's family wasn't this inviting and I'd been married to their daughter. They were truly one of a kind, especially Mrs. Stackhouse. She was quite the woman.

Sookie and I were cuddled in her bed, above the covers, when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. We were both emotionally exhausted. I carefully moved her off of me and onto her side. I took her shoes off and pulled her hair down out of her ponytail. I grabbed the quilt from the foot of her bed and covered her up.

I went over to her desk and found a piece of paper to leave her a note. I placed the note next to her alarm clock so she wouldn't miss it, then I kissed her gently on the lips and ran my hand through her hair. She let out a soft moan, but didn't wake up.

I took one last look at her before closing her bedroom door. She looked like an angel. The moonlight streaming through her window cast a golden glow around her shiny blonde hair; she was beautiful. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and she was mine.

When I got downstairs, Gran was asleep in her recliner. I woke her up to tell her I was leaving and waited until she'd locked the door behind me before getting into my car.

This had been one hell of a day, but not one I'd soon forget. Sookie was the first person since Pam to actually meet _me. _I wasn't letting anyone in after what Felicia and Victor put me through, but this tiny blonde from Louisiana had torn down my walls and broken through my protective barriers. And, she'd accomplished all of this in a week's time.

I would call Pam tomorrow to discuss these revelations in detail and also to let her in on our plan for Jason. If he'd thought tonight was awkward, he had another thing coming. We were going to get him back for that shit and he wouldn't even see it coming. Sweet, sweet revenge.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't very lemony, but we had a lot of ground to cover. Next chapter promises a rip-roaring good time with Pam, Jason, Gran, Eric and Sookie.

What did you think? Please let me know. Your reviews feed my muse!

Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all get some time off to spend with your families! Thank you for your reviews, alerts and PMs. You rock my world!

Oh and I went to UGA, so I'm not bashing it, but I know it's no Oxford!


	11. You Belong with Me

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 11: You Belong with Me

A/N: I give thee the one and only Pamela Ravenscroft… ENJOY!

PPOV

Thursday, the day before Christmas Eve and where was I headed? Out to Bon _fucking _Temps, Louisiana to spend the one true holiday I get a year with my best friend, his new pet, her Gran and her louse of a brother. The only thing I was looking forward to was the plan we had in store for Mr. Jason Stackhouse. Okay, maybe not the only thing; I was slightly excited to meet this girl who had apparently stolen the heart of the one and only, Dr. Eric Northman.

I must admit that I was a little jealous of this tiny blonde. I'd never seen Eric this way. Ever. Even though I primarily enjoyed a romp in the sack with a woman who looked like she just stepped out of the latest issue of _Vogue_, I couldn't deny the fact that Eric was _my _man. The only man in my life and the only man there would ever be in my life. If I was ever going to try dick, Eric's would be the one I'd try. Crude, I know; so sue me.

I wasn't delusional; I would never marry Eric, I wouldn't have his children; it's not like that. I just wasn't sure how keen I was on him leaving me for another woman. Sure, we'd still be best friends, but I wasn't kidding myself; things were going to change. I just hoped that this Stackhouse chick was everything he'd made her out to be. If she ever hurt Eric, I wouldn't hesitate on having her killed; I know people and I have the means to make it happen.

Eric and I spoke at length last night. He informed me of the conversation that he and Sookie shared while in the middle of some big oak tree. It took me a while to imagine Eric dating a girl that had no qualms about climbing up some huge-ass tree, but whatever.

Every girl I'd ever seen him with had been completely loaded and dressed to kill. They were my type more so than his, I guess. I didn't really know his type, but I did know that Felicia was _not_ it. She was a tall, skinny, frail little thing with long dark hair and deep green eyes. She was beautiful for sure, but not my type or Eric's. We liked our women with curves. The curves could be bought and paid for; we did not discriminate. If I wasn't naturally blessed with my 34 C's, I'd buy a pair.

Anyway, I digress. I was pretty impressed that Eric had shared so much of his past with Sookie; he'd actually shared all of it. I knew this was the real deal as soon as our conversation was over. He didn't just like this girl, he loved her. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet, but I sure as hell had. She was the one.

My flight landed in Shreveport around two in the afternoon. Eric and Sookie were picking me up in her car, because I refused to straddle the stick all the way back to Eric's apartment. As soon as I saw him, I wanted to run to him, but my new Manolos did not permit running. I am not typically the touchy-feely type, but the four mimosas I tossed back on the plane made me crave physical contact. Alcohol plus Pam equals a rip-roaring good time.

I, of course, saw Eric first because who else in Shreveport has long blonde hair and towers over the crowd. I didn't see Sookie until I was about five feet away. She was _totally_ our type. I actually wanted her for myself. She had long wavy blonde hair that matched Eric's and big blue doe eyes, and her body was just… perfect. Every curve was in the right place. Her boobs had to be at least 34 D's if not bigger, and they were definitely real. Her hips curved perfectly, giving her body that beautiful hour-glass shape that we love. I had to stop staring to prevent myself from drooling all over her. She was positively yummy.

Eric approached me first and locked me into a big bear hug.

"Pam, we're so glad you're here. This is Sookie." Because of my four inch Manolos and the fact that I was normally 5'7", I had to tilt my head down to meet Sookie's eyes.

"Sookie, it's so nice to finally meet you. You're just perfect. I can clearly see why Eric is so enamored with you." She blushed, she fucking blushed. Eric and I just love a good blush. I was really, really going to like this girl.

Sookie stuck her hand out to shake mine, but I wouldn't have any of that. I grabbed her and pulled her to me in a big hug shocking both her and Eric.

"I think she likes you, Sookie" Eric said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I can feel that. Pam, you're squeezing just… a… little… too… hard." Each word came out in a grunt. Oops, perhaps I should let her go now. She just felt so damn good and she smelled fabulous. Yep, I totally got the initial attraction.

"Sorry, Sookie. Blame the flight attendants and the mimosas." I gave Eric a wink and he just sighed. Oh this was going to be so much fun!

"I guess we need to get your luggage, Pam. How many bags did you bring this time?" Oh, Eric and his lack of appreciation for my addiction to designer clothing.

"Oh, just one per day. Not too bad, right?" Sookie's eyes were huge.

"You have one suitcase for each day you're going to be here? You do realize you're in Bon Temps, right? This is not the fashion capital of the world."

"Yes, I do know where I am, and that's why I packed so light. I usually bring two to three suitcases per day, right Eric?" Sookie looked to Eric and then back to me. She was so irresistibly cute, just precious.

"Unfortunately, Pamela is telling the truth."

"Why are you using my full name? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, let's get your bags and head to my apartment. We need to get this prank underway."

With that, the three of us took off towards baggage claim and gathered up my four identical Louis Vuitton trunks. The look on Sookie's face was priceless. She carried those bags like she was cradling a newborn baby. She was going to love my Christmas gift.

Once we got to her car, I knew we were in trouble. There was no way those four trunks, my carry-ons and the three of us were fitting into that POS Civic. Somehow Eric made it work, but the best part was there was no room in the backseat. Since Sookie was smaller than me, she had to ride in my lap. Oh the joy of feeling her hot little ass sitting in my lap. She even wiggled against me periodically. I wasn't sure if she was teasing me or just uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

When we arrived at Eric's apartment, I unpacked my trunks and then the three of us sat in his living room, designed by me, thankyouverymuch, to discuss our plan for one unlucky, Jason Stackhouse.

SPOV

To say that Pam was beautiful would be the understatement of the century; she was stunning. She had long, dirty-blonde hair with very natural-looking blonde highlights throughout and amazing blue-green eyes. Her make-up was flawless on her porcelain skin. She was the picture of perfection. She wore the most expensive pair of jeans I'd ever seen and beautiful pink twinset. AND…OH. MY. GOSH. HER. SHOES. They had to cost more than I made at Merlotte's in a month. They were at least four inches high and in nude patent leather with a very pointy toe. I didn't know how she walked in them.

When she hugged me, I instantly felt better and I knew that everything was going to be okay between us. Eric previously told me that she is not touchy-feely, so for her to make physical contact with me was a big deal.

Sitting in her lap was a little more than awkward, but I made the best out of the situation. I even teased her a little bit, much to Eric's enjoyment. I caught him smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. This was going to be the best Christmas to date, especially with what we had planned for my big brother.

Speaking of, it was time to get that plan in motion. As soon as we got Pam settled, we put the finishing touches on our plan over a bottle of wine Pam requested. She'd actually emailed Eric a grocery list yesterday and it was ridiculous, to say the least. Eric actually had to call in a few favors to obtain all of her requests. For all of her faults though, he loved her and it was obvious by the way he looked at her. He was her overprotective big brother even though they were only months apart in age.

While watching them interact, I realized that this was the only family of Eric's I would ever meet. I thought I was alone in this world, but I was one of the lucky ones. I was determined to not let our pasts interrupt our first Christmas together.

Eric's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Sookie, are you ready for step one?"

An evil smile crept across Pam's face. This was going to be fun. "Yep, hand me the phone."

Step one of our devious plan was to make sure that Jason was planning on hanging out at Merlotte's tonight. He and Gran both thought that Pam wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow morning. I just told Gran that I would be staying with Eric tonight so that we could leave bright and early for the airport in the morning. She is not a good liar so we decided to keep her in the dark for the time being.

"Hey Jase, its Sookie. You going to Merlotte's tonight?"

"_You know it Sooks. Why what's up? You and Eric want to join me or somethin." _I was trying hard not to giggle. He was on speaker phone and Pam was making faces. She was not aware of how attractive my brother actually was. I'm sure she was thinking that we were trying to hook her up with some toothless hick; Jason's accent is much thicker than mine. I think leaving Bon Temps for four years helped me out in the 'deep southern drawl' department.

"Yep, actually we do. Eric's itching for a burger and fries and I would love to try out some karaoke tonight." I'm a terrible singer, absolutely appalling, but this was part of the plan so I had to go with it.

"_Sis' you know you can't sing, right? I think Gran actually said something like 'you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it.'" _That was it for Pam. She had to leave. She looked like she was going to puke. Eric and I both died laughing and luckily my shit-for-brains brother just chalked it up to his best Gran impersonation.

"Yes, but thanks for reminding me. Anyway, what time are you getting there?" I needed to end this quick or he was going to start getting suspicious.

"_You know, after work, around 7 or so. Why?"_ Shit. Time to end this now.

"Oh, no reason. I just thought you'd like to sing a duet with me." Okay, not the real reason, but maybe a good enough cover, maybe?

"_Sure Sis', whatever you want. See you tonight." _

"See ya' tonight Jase."

"Shit, Eric, that was close. Pam! Where'd you go?" Pam came skulking around the corner from the kitchen with a fresh and very full glass of wine.

"Sookie, I know this is supposed to be funny, but this joke better not be on me. Your brother sounds like a total and complete redneck."

"Pam, I promise you, you'll be able to pull this off as soon as you see him. He's the hottest commodity in our little town. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, now let's get you ready."

I brought some of my dresses over for Pam. If Jason saw her in her over-priced designer duds, he'd totally know she wasn't from around here. Luckily we wore the same shoe size, but my dresses would be a little big on her. We'd have to go for my 'skinny dresses.'

After getting Pam all dolled-up in the cheapest outfit she'd probably ever worn, we went out into the living room to join Eric. As soon as he saw her, he busted out laughing. She was _not_ amused.

Pam was wearing a long-sleeved collared denim dress, which she referred to as a 'teacher frock,' and a pair of red cowboy boots. I hot-rolled her hair and teased it so it would rival any woman from the state of Texas. We toned her make-up down a bit and traded in her signature red lipstick for a light pink gloss. It was really quite a sight. I wouldn't even wear that outfit, but I wasn't telling Pam that. She insisted on unbuttoning the top three buttons to reveal her ample cleavage. I agreed that this was the perfect way to bait my brother the man-whore.

"Shut the fuck up, Eric. This is not funny and if we don't pull this off you're going to owe me another pair of designer shoes, understood?"

"Yes, Pamela. But, I promise this will all be worth it. Are my girls ready to go?" I snickered at his 'my girls' comment and ran to throw myself into his arms. He laid the mother of all kisses on me and if Pam hadn't rudely interrupted we would've just opted to stay at his apartment.

The three of us piled into my car and headed for Merlotte's. We had to beat Jason there otherwise the entire plan would be ruined. Sam was already informed of said plan and was ready to help us out. He'd always loved to tease Jason about being such a slut.

When we got there Eric and I quickly grabbed a booth in Tara's section and Pam went to sit at the bar. Pam's alias tonight was Ashley; it was simple and southern. It was my suggestion; I'd seen _Gone with the Wind_ one too many times.

Tara came up and got our order and Eric and I quickly sucked down the first of many beverages I'm sure we'd be drinking tonight. I'd agreed to be the DD though, so I had to stick with beer. I preferred my gin and tonics, but I couldn't drive after two of them.

When Jason arrived, he came over to say hey to us and sure as shit his eyes immediately drifted over to the beautiful buxom blonde at the bar.

"Who is _that_?" Step two, bait Jason.

"Oh, I don't know. I've never seen her before. You should ask Sam though. He's been talking to her. I bet he could give you some inside information." Jason all but jumped and ran off to find Sam.

The plan was for Sam to tell Jason that the girl's name was Ashley and she was his cousin from Alabama. Ashley was 28 and had just broken up with her boyfriend (Jason had a fondness for older women and the broken-hearted). She was looking for a quick fix for her heartache. Enter, Jason Stackhouse. The killer part of this joke was that Sam was to tell Jason that Ashley's favorite singer was Taylor Swift and she'd probably sleep with him if he sang 'You Belong with Me' to her. Apparently, that's how her last boyfriend got her. If we actually pulled this off, I was going to have the best abs in the state of LA from laughing so hard.

Eric and I quickly ate our dinner as we eagerly awaited the destruction of my brother's reputation. I'd seen him do some crazy things to get girls in bed, but this would take the cake.

We didn't have to wait long, because not five minutes later Jason and Sam emerged from the back. Sam walked over to the bar and introduced Jason to 'Ashley.' Pam looked genuinely surprised that Jason was, in fact, attractive. She discreetly nodded her head at me to let me know she approved. Eric just shook his head.

The night got even better when Jason and 'Ashley' joined us in the booth. Jason was bringing his A-game tonight. He had one arm draped over Pam's shoulder and he kept whispering god knows what in her ear. Every now and then Pam would giggle, and I'm sure it was forced. I'd bet money that Pam did _not_ giggle.

Karaoke was in full swing and it was time for Step three, Sookie sings. It was the only way to give Jason the courage to do what he had to do. I hated singing, but I'd take one for the team. Since it was Christmas, I decided on 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland.' Lucky for me, no one paid a bit of attention to my atrocious debauchery of this Christmas classic. Eric, Pam and Jason laughed hysterically at me the entire time though. I wanted to die of embarrassment, but if we pulled this off, it would all be worth it.

When I returned to the booth, everyone clapped for me and I curtsied. As I slid into the booth next to Eric, I heard Jason whisper to Pam that this one was for her. It took everything I had in me not to lose my shit right there in the bar, but I bit the side of my cheeks in an attempt to control myself.

"Ashley, this one's for you." I squeezed Eric's hand so hard he winced. I was officially dying of happiness.

Pam was great though; she turned around in the booth and looked deeply into Jason's eyes. He totally thought he had her.

As Jason sang the chorus, he actually grabbed the wireless mic off the stand and headed towards our booth.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

There was no way I was going to be able to hold it together, so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Eric's face and kissed him until I forgot what was so damn funny. I caught him completely off-guard, but he didn't seem to mind making out with me in the middle of the bar. Everyone in the bar was whistling and hooting and hollering, but when I turned around no one was looking at us; they were all transfixed on my brother.

Jason was on one knee in front of Pam belting it out like no other. Unlike me, Jason could actually sing. Even though he was singing Taylor Swift, he actually sounded damn good.

After the song ended Jason grabbed Pam by the hand and pulled her in for a smoldering kiss. Eric and I both gasped in shock. Holy shit! Pam was totally going to kill us! Or was she? She was kissing him back. No fucking way.

I cleared my throat to break them up and Pam gave me her best death stare.

"Ummm… Ashley, is it?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Definitely channeling Pam and not Southern Belle Ashley.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Sookie and I'm Jason's sister. This is my boyfriend, Eric."

"Charmed." Okay, Pam enough. Jason's dumb, but not blind or deaf.

"Hey Ashley, may I speak to you for a minute… alone?" Pam got the hint and followed me to the bathroom.

Once we were safely inside the bathroom, I shoved Pam into the stall and shut the door.

"You're about to blow this. You're supposed to be delicate, Pamela. 'Charmed' is not delicate."

"Well, excuse me Sookie dear if my acting disappoints you. I'll work harder, pinkie promise." She gave me her best pouty face and held up her pinkie. Was she serious? As soon as our pinkies interlocked she pinned me against the bathroom stall.

"I'm doing _you_ a favor and I do _not _take kindly to being pushed around and no one calls me Pamela, but Eric. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am we are."

She smacked my ass hard enough to hurt, fluffed her hair, and then we pasted on our fake smiles and went back to our little game.

When we got back into the bar area Jason and Eric were no longer at the booth. I scanned the restaurant and found them playing a game of pool; perfect arena for shameless flirting.

Pam sauntered over to Jason who was currently bent over the pool table. I watched her run her hands up the back of his thighs and push him into the table. Wow. She was good. Eric raised his eyebrow at me, the lickable one, and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know how far Pam was willing to take this, but game on.

The incessant flirting continued throughout the night. Jason thought she was a shoe in. The shit was about to hit the fan. Eric and I were at a complete and total loss. We'd completed the plan, but now we didn't know what to do.

EPOV

This little cat and mouse game had gone too far. Pam and I had shared women, not men. This situation was ridiculously uncomfortable. I could tell by the look on Sookie's face that she was thinking it was time to call it. We'd set this whole thing up, but we didn't have a clue of where to go from here.

I had to admit that I was a little jealous. I knew I had no right to be, but I couldn't help it. My best friend was shamelessly flirting with my girlfriend's brother. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave Sookie a look to let her know I was about the burst Jason's bubble and she gave me the nod.

I went over to Pam to remove her from Jason. She looped her arm around my waist and Jason all but growled at me.

"Sookie, Eric what the _fuck_ is going on?" Jason was pissed. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as we thought.

Sookie shocked the hell out of me by putting her arm around my waist and tucking herself into the side not already occupied by Pam. I looked down at both of them and then the three of simultaneously said, "Gotcha!" Mission accomplished.

Jason's demeanor went from pissed to completely confused.

"Who is this? Is this who I think it is?" We all nodded in unison. Sookie took the reins from there.

"Jason, I'd like you to meet Pamela Ravenscroft, also known as 'threesome Pam.' We figured we owed you one after the shit you pulled at Gran's on Sunday."

Jason had to lean against the pool table. He was completely and utterly silent. It was priceless; I'd never seen him stunned to silence before.

Pam walked over to him and stuck out her hand, "Jason, I'm Pam. It's nice to finally meet you. I really enjoyed your serenade. It was beautiful. You're an excellent kisser too. Oh, and you're pretty hot even though I'd prefer your sister more." He stood stock still, gaping at her. Sookie was giggling with her face buried in my chest.

Pam put her arm around Jason's waist and helped him out to Sookie's car. He was silent the entire way back to my apartment. Sookie was starting to get worried now; it was written all over her face. I rubbed circles into her palm with my thumb, trying to reassure her. It wasn't working.

When we finally got back to my apartment, Jason didn't even look around. He just kept his eyes down, walked over to the sofa and sat down. He was totally bummed out or so we thought. As soon as I offered him a beer his face lit up. He shook the can up, popped the top and all four of us were covered in beer from head to toe. My apartment would reek of beer for weeks, but it was worth it.

Jason looked at all of us and simply said, "Gotcha!" This was going to be quite a Christmas; definitely the best on record.

After we'd cleaned up the living room the four of us split up to shower and get ready for bed. Despite their initial meeting, Pam and Jason were actually becoming quite friendly. They agreed to sleep on the pull-out together and Sookie and I would, of course, be in my room.

I went out into the living room to tell Pam and Jason goodnight and Pam once again asked if she could watch, much to Jason's disgust. I gave her my best 'shut the fuck up' glare, gave her a hug and headed back into my room to find Sookie ready and waiting for me.

When I say ready and waiting, I mean like she was in my dream; completely naked and sprawled out on my black satin sheets.

"Sookie, this is _not_ slow."

She gave me a seductive glare and said, "Who said anything about sex?"

I grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her to the foot of the bed and immediately buried my face in her warm wet center. She was writhing underneath me within minutes, her face covered with a pillow to stifle her screams. I'm sure than Pam and Jason would hear her moans though. That turned me on even more.

After I had her coming for the second time, she pulled my face up to hers and kissed me hard, pulling my bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a growl from me. Then, she pushed me over onto my back, positioned her hotness over my face and went to work on my dick. She was taking all of me into her mouth and down her throat repeatedly, while pinning my hips down to the bed with her delicate hands. She had me screaming her name faster than I intended. She was a divine goddess.

Once we were both completely and utterly satisfied, she laid her head on my chest and drew lazy circles on my stomach. I didn't know if it was premature or not, but I had to tell her.

"Sookie…"

"Yes, Eric."

"I love you."

A/N: So what did you think about Pam, Jason? Eric telling Sookie he loves her? Lemony goodness? I hope you enjoyed meeting Pam! She was fun to write!

Thank you for your reviews! They feed the muse and make her want to write more!

My beta is without internet so all mistakes are my own.


	12. Hershey's Chocolate and Guitars

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 12: Hershey's Chocolate and Guitars

SPOV

My first thought when I woke up out a dead sleep at 6 am: Eric loves me. He told me he loved me and I didn't respond. The most amazingly beautiful man on the planet is in love with _me_. I'm a total idiot. I loved him too; of course I did. I really, really hoped I didn't screw this up last night. After he told me he loved me, I just froze. I think I pretended to be asleep, which was really funny because seconds before I was running my hand up and down his spectacular abs. Fool, I'm a totally and complete spaz. Ugh!

Since it was really early, I had plenty of time to come up with a very creative way of telling Eric that I love him. Men are more visual than women and that got me thinking. I got up and threw on Eric's dark black t-shirt; it apparently ended up on the floor after our little 'taking it slow' session last night. Yeah, this slow thing; it wasn't doing it for me. I'd have to talk to him about that ASAP. I knew he'd be a little gun-shy, but I could be very convincing.

I carefully opened his bedroom door and tiptoed out into the kitchen; the last thing I wanted to do was wake-up Pam and Jason. Speaking of Pam and Jason, holy shit… they were both completely butt-ass naked and spooning. I _so_ didn't want to know. Gross. I really hoped they woke up before Eric came out here, because he'd be pissed.

When I got to the fridge, I found _exactly_ what I was looking for. Perfect. I snuck back into the bedroom and then into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair back. This was about to get messy, and the last thing I needed was sticky hair. I slowly eased myself back onto the bed positioning my feet at Eric's head and my head at his feet. I, then, very carefully opened the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. Writing on your own body is very difficult, for the record. I put the '_I' _between my breasts the_ 'LOVE'_ in the center of my stomach and the 'YOU,' well I'll let you guess on that one. Let's just say I was glad I'd maintained my new trim-job.

After all of that it was still only 6:35 and I really didn't want to wake Eric, but if I fell back asleep on accident, my message would be destroyed. I carefully nudged Eric with my toes and he let out a low groan, so I did it again. No response. I took my toes and tickled his armpit and that got him.

He sat straight up in the bed and through sleepy eyes said, "Sookie, it's only 6…" The words died on his lips. He took one look at me in all of my naked Hershey's 'I love you' glory and immediately crashed his lips into mine; morning breath be damned. He kissed his way down my body licking each individual letter as he went. He totally missed my nipples and my now aching center. He was teasing me relentlessly with his mouth, but I guess I deserved it.

"Eric… we… need… to… talk." I couldn't keep his lips off of mine long enough to complete a sentence.

"Sookie, if you wanted to talk, you shouldn't have covered your body in chocolate syrup." I pushed him off of me and sat up on the bed Indian-style. I grabbed both of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Look, I'm so sorry about last night. You completely caught me off guard. I feel like a total and complete idiot. I love you too. I do. I love you. And…" He tackled me back onto the bed and began another relentless assault on my mouth.

"Eric! Hey! Listen. Earth to Eric!" He sat me back up and we were facing each other yet again. I felt like I was on a see-saw with all this back and forth, up and down.

"This better be important. I was sporting morning wood before…" I had to interrupt.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"My morning wood? It bothers you? I'm sorry, but I can't help it. This is what you do to me." I had trouble not eyeing the 'this.' IT is one of those things you can't very well miss.

"God, no! The 'take it slow' thing is over. I can't do it. Last night was wonderful, but come on. I love you, you love me. I was being ridiculous. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together; all of it."

With that I was swept up bridal style and plopped down on the bathroom counter. Eric went to the shower and turned on the water. He brushed his teeth while the water warmed up and then picked me back up and carried me into the shower.

I was pinned against the cool tile wall before I even knew what was happening. He reached down between us to make sure I was ready for him and then in one fluid motion, he entered me. His thrusts were slow and methodical. His forehead was pressed against mine and his hands gently kneaded my ass. With each thrust we both moaned into each other's mouths.

He filled me so completely and he felt so perfect, so right. He felt like home. Our pace started to increase as we both got closer to our own completion. My moans turned into primal screams that I didn't even recognize as my own. I felt my walls tighten around him and with the last and final thrust we both cried out in pleasure.

A sudden banging on the door brought us out of our post-coital bliss.

"Goddamnit Eric! You are so fucking loud. I'm sure the entire fucking apartment complex is awake! Oh, and there better be some hot water left in this shithole!"

Eric pressed his lips gently to mine and slowly lowered me to my feet. He smiled down at me and finally answered her.

"Pamela, I do apologize for waking you up, but don't be such a bitch. We'll be out in a minute, now give us some fucking privacy!"

She banged one last time on the door and then we heard the bedroom door slam. I couldn't help it; I started giggling uncontrollably. Eric's chest was rumbling with laughter too. I probably should have been embarrassed, but I was too happy to care.

We quickly finished our shower, dressed and headed out into the living room to face our doom. Jason wouldn't even make eye-contact with me and Pam was slamming cabinets in the kitchen. They were starting to piss me off and ruin my happy mood. I'd had enough.

"Listen you two, we're sorry for waking you up, but today is Christmas Eve so cut the shit and just be happy for us."

Eric's arm protectively went around my waist as he said, "Yeah, what she said."

"Eric, what has she done to you? Has she kidnapped your balls? For fuck's sake. You don't have some quick come-back for me?" Pam was in a total huff in the kitchen waiting for her coffee to brew. Eric had one of those fancy one-cup stainless steel brewers, of course. I could only hope that she would snap out of her fabulous mood once she had some caffeine.

He kissed the top of my head and slowly walked into the kitchen. He was looking at Pam like a lion does right before it attacks an oblivious antelope. Pam started screaming and backing up, but she had nowhere to go. She'd literally backed herself into a corner. Eric picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was screaming at him and pounding her fists into his back to no avail.

Jason and I were both laughing at the spectacle that was Eric and Pam. He ran around the entire apartment with her until she was no longer ticked, but hysterically laughing. They were the oddest pairing I'd ever seen; so much like brother and sister, but in some demented third world where brothers and sisters share sexual partners. Ick, I was so _not_ going there.

The tension that we'd inadvertently caused was dissolved by Eric's careful handling of Pam. I'm pretty sure that no one but Eric could have that affect on her.

Thanks to my early Christmas Eve surprise, we were all dressed and ready to go by 9 am. We were supposed to be at Gran's for breakfast by 9:30, so we all piled into my car, went by Merlotte's for Jason's truck and then made our way to Gran's.

Before we went in the house, I handed everyone a bag. Jason knew what my gift was, but Pam and Eric both looked puzzled. The minute Pam looked in her bag she threw it back at me.

"Sookie, I am _not_ wearing that." The 'that' in question was a Stackhouse family tradition. Every Christmas Eve we wear the tackiest Christmas sweater or sweatshirt. I just knew Pam would love hers. I searched every consignment shop within a ten mile radius before I found the right one. It was red, of course, with a green felt wreath complete with flashing lights, shoulder pads, and this awesome bow thing on each shoulder; the epitome of tacky.

"Awww, come on Pam. Its tradition and it won't look bad with your tight black jeggings and knee high black boots. Come on, please?" I hoped my compliments would help along with my best pouty face.

"Oh and I'm sure that Christian Louboutin would flip his shit if he saw _his _gorgeous boots paired with this piece of shit. You owe me. Ask Eric what that could possibly entail. You're going to regret this."

All four of us threw on our amazing sweaters and headed up the steps of the old farmhouse. The minute we walked in the door my senses were assaulted by the smell of homemade French toast, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit and coffee, the traditional Stackhouse Christmas Eve breakfast. It smelled like home.

Gran was so busy in the kitchen that she didn't even hear us come in.

"Gran, we're here!" I ran to her and gave her a big squeeze. She kissed me on the cheek and then looked up to see Jason, Eric and Pam.

"Good morning, Jason. Eric. And this must be _the_ famous Pam." She walked right up to Pam and gave her the same hug she'd just given me. You should have seen Pam's face. Shocked doesn't even describe it.

"Yes, hi, and you must be _the_ famous Mrs. Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard you've given these two quite a run for their money." Gran took both of Pam's hands in hers and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She gave her a quick wink and went back to throw the final touches on breakfast.

After breakfast, the boys went into the den while Pam and I helped Gran clean up the kitchen. I couldn't let the little whisper-fest from earlier go; the fact that Pam and Gran were possibly in cahoots with each other made my skin crawl.

"Okay, are you two going to tell me what that was all about this morning or I am going to have to resort to drastic measures?"

"Why Susannah darling, I have no earthly idea what you could be referring to." Leave it to Gran to play innocent.

"Gran, I saw you whisper something into Pam's ear. You can't pull one over on me." They both gave me nasty looks and went about washing and drying. They were quite the pair; Gran washed, Pam dried, and I was left to put the dishes up. Pam didn't strike me as a manual labor type girl, so this entire situation only added to my nerves.

I huffed and sulked around the kitchen like a big baby. She was _my _Gran first. They would periodically look over their shoulders at me and give me a sardonic smile. I'd had all that I could take of those two, so I went to join Eric and Jason. I hoped they would have a clue as to what was going on.

Eric saw my discomfort as soon as I walked into the room. "Sookie, what's wrong?"

"Ugh. Eric, Gran and Pam are up to something. They're being mean to me." Okay, I know, I sounded like a petulant, whiny child, but I couldn't help it.

"Come here… tell me what my mean little Pamela has done now?" He laced his fingers through mine and guided me to the sofa to sit on his lap. Jason just groaned. I knew it was hard for him to see me with Eric, especially after what he must've heard this morning, but I didn't care right now.

"Did you miss that little whisper-fest this morning? They are up to no good and I don't like it."

"Sooks, you're being ridiculous. Gran would never involve herself in somethin that would upset you. You know better than that." Leave it to Jason to pipe up and act like a father today of all days.

"Thanks, Daddy." He rolled his eyes at me and went back to whatever crap he'd found on ESPN.

Once Pam and Gran joined us, the games began. We played Cranium, Battle of the Sexes, Pictionary, and Scattegories. After hours of endless gaming, the girls were on top, of course. Unfortunately, the entire competition was boys versus girls and Jason and Eric didn't stand a chance. Jason Corbett Stackhouse isn't known for his brains, after all.

Eric didn't complain once though. He was an honorable loser and I found it endearing. I'm sure it had something to do with his wake up call this morning; the guy hadn't stopped smiling all day.

After such a huge breakfast, we decided to eat ham and turkey sandwiches for an early dinner. Granted the boys ate three sandwiches a piece and almost finished two entire bags of chips, but who's counting? We all sat in the living room around the fire after we finished eating. Jason passed out in a recliner and Pam joined Gran on the sofa.

Eric sat on the floor with his back against the sofa and I laid my head in his lap. He ran his hands through my hair and down my back, massaging my scalp. I was about to allow myself to take a short nap when I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. I was so distracted by Eric's musings that I didn't even notice that Pam and Gran had disappeared.

I sat up like a shot and just as I was about to get really pissy again, I saw Gran and Pam come into the den with what looked like two guitar cases. Okay, that's curious. Eric patted me on the back and went to grab a guitar from Pam. You have _got _to be kidding me.

EPOV

I'd informed Gran last Sunday before I left that she'd be receiving two guitar cases via Fedex sometime this week. Pam and I had our own Christmas Eve ritual and we promised each other that no matter where our lives took us, we'd always hold onto our original tradition.

I went to grab my guitar from Gran and I could tell that Sookie was beyond dumbfounded. It was so hard to lie to her all day, but this was one secret I had to keep. The ending result would far outweigh the consequences.

It felt so good to hold my guitar again. It was a gift from my mother for my sixteenth birthday. She also bought me private lessons, but these were two more things we had to keep from my father. I went from football practice to guitar lessons three nights a week. My father thought I was staying after practice to work on completing my scholarship applications with my coach.

My beautiful, acoustic Gibson J-100 had to live with my teacher, because my Mom and I both knew that if he found out what we were hiding, we were as good as dead. As odd as this sounds, since my guitar never lived with me, I felt odd keeping in my home once I moved to Georgia. When I discovered that Pam and I shared a love for playing, I asked her to keep the guitar with her.

So, here we are in the Stackhouse home about to play together for the first time in months. Pam sat in the recliner not occupied by a snoring Jason and I joined Gran on the sofa. Sookie sat on the floor in front of the fireplace gaping at both of us. I'd rendered her absolutely speechless and I loved it.

"Sookie, what song should we start with?" She'd finally closed her mouth and looked like she was about to speak, but the words never came out.

Gran was cackling away next to me, but she made the first request, "How about you start with _Silent Night_? Do y'all know that one?"

Pam and I nodded and then began. Despite Pam's harsh demeanor and tone of voice, she actually has a brilliant singing voice. If the song was meant for a man, she'd sing back up and vice versa. This song was hers. Our harmonies and voices blended so well together that you would have sworn we were actually related.

In the middle of the second verse, Jason came back to the land of the living and his shock matched Sookie's. This was a priceless moment; I just wished we had it on video. Gran sang right along with us and it was apparent that Sookie _did not_ get her lack of singing skills from her Gran; she had a beautiful voice. She'd even pick out additional harmonies and join right along with us.

Eventually, Sookie and Jason came around and joined us in the other Christmas classics. We played until Gran was snoring on the sofa and then we all decided it was late and we should head off to bed.

Gran insisted that we all sleep under one roof so that when Santa Claus 'came to visit' he wouldn't get confused. She'd apparently informed him that Pam and I would be staying with her. I'm not one to argue with my elders, plus that meant I got to sleep with Sookie, so who was I to complain?

We all hugged each other goodnight and then Pam went off to Jason's old room, Jason slept on the sofa, and I followed Sookie up to her room.

Once Sookie and I were safely inside her bedroom, she started kissing me with everything she had. Apparently she liked my guitar playing skills.

"Eric, I had no idea you could play or sing like that. Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?"

Between kisses I was able to whisper, "I do now." Those three little words were the only ones I was allowed all night. She kept my mouth very busy with hers. We made out like horny teenagers until we both passed out from exhaustion.

A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I know this is short, but I really wanted to post something today and this is all I had time to get out. I hope you liked it!

Thank you all SO much for your reviews, PMs, and alerts! You make me BEYOND happy! My beta is still without internet so all mistakes are my own!

Please review and let me know what you thought about Sookie's "I love you" and Eric's surprise! I promise you the surprises will keep coming for everyone in the Stackhouse home. Christmas day is going to be one shock after another!

Enjoy the holidays!


	13. Tiffany and Louis

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 13: Tiffany and Louis

PPOV

Despite my usual preference of the female sex, I found Sookie's brother quite delectable. After my portrayal of Ashley, I had to admit that there was a bit of a spark between us. Sure, he's the definition of redneck and I've seen my share after living in Athens, Georgia, but still there was something slightly yummy about Jason Stackhouse.

Waking up at Eric's apartment completely naked and spooning with Jason was a bit of shock. Neither one of us could remember how we'd gotten ourselves into that position, but we knew that nothing had happened. Luckily, the sounds of Eric and Sookie's not so subtle shower session rid us of any awkward moments we may have had.

After Gran had gone to bed and the lovebirds retired to Sookie's room, Jason snuck upstairs to join me in his room. I knew the whole sleeping on the sofa thing would last for all of five seconds. We may or may not have made out with some seriously heavy petting randomly throughout the night; emphasis on the '_may_.' At least he was smart enough to sneak downstairs around 5 am after our last bout of the lovely horny teenage game, 'nervous.' You know the game; you start with your hand on the other person's knee or shoulder or some other neutral body part and then say 'nervous' until someone gives; funny how as you get older you don't really get nervous. I played that game with my best girlfriend in eighth grade and after that I never went back to dick.

So, I woke up on Christmas morning alone on an extremely uncomfortable bed wishing that I had some beautiful blonde with a gorgeous rack like Sookie Stackhouse. Eric was one lucky motherfucker. If he ever ruins his chances with her, she's mine. Few women have experienced my bedroom skills and ever looked back. Yes, I know, I'm one cocky bitch, but I know what I'm good at. I digress.

I heard Mrs. Stackhouse singing downstairs and decided to see what I could do to help her with breakfast. Speaking of Adele, have I mentioned how much I love that woman? She is spectacular. If I ever had a grandmother I would imagine she would have been a lot like Sookie's Gran.

Just as I thought, I found her in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Stackhouse. May I help you with anything?" She walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. I am not one for hugs, but this woman should enter a hugging competition.

"Pamela, dear, I thought I told you to call me Gran."

"And I thought I told you to call me Pam."

She winked at me as she said, "Touché. Darling and if you insist on helping, you can go in there and wake up the freight train that is supposed to be my grandson. I swear that boy snores worse than my late husband. Oh and dear, I thought you liked women." What. The. Fuck? Okay, translate into something proper Pam, think.

"Pardon?" There you go, that was nice. Very proper.

"Don't think I don't know about y'all sleeping together last night. All that panting and moaning above my room was most certainly not Susannah and Eric." Color me fucked. What do I say to this? This old lady was something else.

"Ummm… yeah, well, I do like women. I prefer women, but I don't mind Jason." I could tell that wasn't the right answer. The look on her face was not exactly angry, but not friendly either.

"You don't _mind_ him?" Shit, damn, fuck and shit.

"We haven't slept together. We've kept it PG, I swear." She's making me defend myself. I never thought I'd see the day when I was defending my sexual escapades to an elderly woman.

"That didn't sound PG, dear." Hyperventilating and saved by Sookie. Thank the gods, all of them.

"What didn't sound PG, Gran?" Sookie was beat red. Maybe she and Eric would deflect the shit parade.

"Oh, just your brother and Pam." I'm officially out of cuss words and gods. Enter Eric. FUCK!

"Pamela what have you done now?" Smug bastard. Now everyone is in this godforsaken kitchen was discussing my sex life. Fuckawesome.

Sookie looked at Eric and then to Gran, and before I knew it I had three people staring at me. Three. Done, stick a fork in me, done.

"Okay, really? It's fucking Christmas morning for fuck's sake." Wrong thing to say. Sookie giggled, Eric hid behind Sookie and Gran, well let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, did you just cuss like a sailor in _my_ home?" I always wondered what it felt like to be scolded. My parents were too drunk to care. This was new. Kind of fun, actually.

"Yes, ma'am I did. I'm sorry. I apologize, sincerely, apologize." I'd have to buy myself something from Bloomingdale's later. That was beautiful. Best and only sincere apology I've ever made.

Sookie and Eric were now staring at me like I'd grown devil horns, or maybe a halo, I'm not sure and Gran walked over to me and kissed me gently on the cheek. I guess I was forgiven. I decided now was my time for a safe exit.

SPOV

Hearing Pam cuss and then apologize to Gran may go down in the history books as one of my favorite Christmas morning memories. Mrs. Adele Stackhouse put Pam in her place and it was beautiful; priceless really. I couldn't stop giggling and Eric was hiding behind me, which was funny in and of itself.

Apparently, the naked cuddling I'd seen at Eric's was no longer an isolated incident. I couldn't wait to get Pam alone for her side of the story. That should be entertaining, to say the least.

Although I'd wanted to jump Eric's bones last night after his little jam session, I was now so glad that I hadn't. If Gran heard Jason and Pam, then she most certainly would have heard her granddaughter's screams. I am not at all quiet with Eric. What can I say? He's just that good.

After Jason joined the land of the living, we all ate breakfast together, which was a little more awkward than it should have been. Jason was completely oblivious to everything that had occurred this morning; surprise, surprise. Pam kept giving him death stares, Gran's looks almost matched Pam's and Eric and I just kept laughing.

Pam and I helped Gran clean up the kitchen while the boys went into the den to sort presents. Eric and Pam didn't know it yet, but Gran had made them their very own stockings. After we went to bed last night, she hung Eric and Pam's from the mantle. I couldn't wait to see their reactions; she really was everyone's grandmother.

Once we were finished with the kitchen, we all joined the boys in the den. Everyone had their own little piles to open. Part of the Stackhouse family tradition was opening presents in chronological order. We each opened one gift at a time in order until we were finished and then we got our stockings. That meant it was Gran, Eric, Pam, Jason and then me. I was always last, but the best part of Christmas for me was seeing everyone else receive their gifts, so I never cared.

Gran received a Burberry scarf from Pam, of course, a beautiful brooch from Tiffany's from Eric, and Jason and I got her the new crock pot she'd been wanting for ages. I know, lame, but it's what she wanted. Our gifts would never be as extravagant as Pam and Eric's, but we always got her what she wanted.

Pam received some crazy pair of five inch stilettos that she referred to as her 'Choos' from Eric. I didn't know what they were or why she was so excited, but she actually cried. I never thought I'd see the day. With Eric's guidance, Gran, Jason and I got her a beautiful pink cashmere twinset from some store called 'Barney's.' Eric laughed when I thought it was the purple dinosaur from that kids show.

Jason received some new rifle he wanted from Gran and me. And, Eric and Pam got him some jeans that Jason thought were really cool, because they shared the same name as his truck's gas, Diesel. The Stackhouse's were really showing their ignorance today, but I was too happy to care.

Eric received a beautiful blue v-neck sweater from Gran and Jason. I'd helped them pick it out when we ordered Pam's twinset from Barney's. The blue matched his eyes and I just knew it would look amazing on him. Pam got Eric a pair of Prada dress shoes. I didn't even want to know how much they cost. I may be inexperienced in the world of haute couture, but I'd heard of Prada. I got Eric a pair of sterling silver Tiffany's cufflinks with 'N's' engraved on them. I didn't know how personal we were going this year and I thought those cufflinks were perfect for what we were.

Finally, it was my turn. Gran and Jason got me a new lap top that I'd really wanted for the start of my teaching career. I knew they'd been saving all year and I cried when I opened it. It was just an HP, not a fancy MacBook Pro, but I was never one for the latest trends. If it saved word documents, power points, etc., I was good. When I got to Pam's gift I almost threw up. She got me my very own Louis Vuitton bag. I argued with her, but she wouldn't take it back. Gran and Jason looked at me like I was nuts. They didn't understand that the bag I was holding cost more than I made in three months at Merlotte's.

When I got to Eric's I immediately started to cry. I was holding my very own little blue box with a turquoise ribbon. I carefully opened the box and pulled out the little blue suede bag. Inside that tiny blue bag was a delicate silver chain with a solid silver heart pendant. The heart hung sideways when worn; it was delicate and beautiful. I crawled over to him and sat in his lap so he could put the necklace on me. Once the chain was secured around my neck, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. I couldn't wait to get this man alone tonight.

After my little PDA session with Eric, Gran went over to the fireplace and got each stocking down. She shocked the crap out of Eric and Pam when she handed them their stockings and they each got up to hug her. I think I actually saw tiny tears in Pam's eyes. Her childhood must have lacked the rainbows and roses like everyone else's.

From my perch on Eric's lap, I looked around the room at all of the smiling faces and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly grateful for our tiny, imperfect, chaotic family. Pam was sitting on the floor at Jason's feet laughing and smiling, Gran was in her recliner eating a piece of chocolate out of her stocking and I was curled up in Eric's lap with his strong arms locked tightly around my waist. I hoped that this Christmas was only the beginning for all of us.

EPOV

My first Christmas with Sookie was perfect. We spent the entire day at Gran's eating, laughing and watching the Christmas classics. I desperately hoped that we could repeat this scene for years to come. Even Pam, my sarcastic, slightly insane, best friend and former threesome partner was having a great time. She seemed genuinely thankful for the gifts, especially the stocking. I would have to explain to Gran and Sookie later why that meant so much to Pam.

I'd only hinted to the fact that Pam's past was quite similar to my own, but Sookie really had no idea. I had one alcoholic parent; Pam had two. She never had a Christmas, she never had a stocking; when we moved in together and I insisted on buying stockings to hang from our mantle, I had to explain to her what they were for. It was the first time I ever saw her cry.

That was the same day that she broke down and told me everything. I had a rough idea of her past since we'd met online, but I didn't know how bad it actually was. Her parents' deaths were actually a murder/ suicide. During one of their drunken fights her dad shot her mom and then turned the gun on himself; Pam was only 15. Luckily her parents had wills and life insurance policies. Pam was to receive everything upon her eighteenth birthday and she did, but she was smart with her money and that brings us to today and one extremely wealthy Pam.

Jason and Pam, oddly enough, decided to spend Christmas night with Gran so that Sookie and I could have my apartment to ourselves. Pam was going to sleep in Sookie's room, but only after I assured her that no bodily fluids were anywhere on the bed. Gran was grateful for their company and very understanding of our 'alone time,' as she called it.

Sookie and I piled into her crap car and made our way to Shreveport. She actually let me drive, because I was really looking forward to getting her alone and naked after our G-rated make-out session last night. I went to sleep with a hard on and I woke up with a hard on. My dick didn't understand why it was so close to her and not getting any action.

I barely got her into the apartment before she was attacking me. Her mouth and hands were everywhere; my neck, my collarbone, my ears, my nipples, my stomach, everywhere. She was nipping and licking and biting. She was killing me very slowly and painfully. My cock was twitching in my pants with every single one of her wet kisses.

When we finally made it to the sofa, she pushed me down and stood in between my legs. She pulled her sweater off over her head, revealing a red lace bra that made her breasts look larger than normal. I was in heaven. I went to touch her but she just bit that sexy lower lip and shook her head. When she shimmied out of her jeans to reveal a matching red lace thong that read 'kiss me' in rhinestones, I just about came undone. She shook her head at me and disappeared into my bedroom. When she emerged she had on a pair of red patent leather stilettos and a little red Santa hat; I'd officially had enough.

"No touching, Eric." I growled at her in frustration. She was trying to kill me.

She sauntered over to me and sat on the edge of the coffee table. She winked at me, and then reached forward to slowly release me from my extremely uncomfortable jeans. She slid my jeans down my legs and firmly grabbed my dick at the base. She slowly ran her tongue up and down my erection causing me to jump and moan. Then, she put her hot little lips over the tip and inch by inch she took me into her mouth. Every time I got close, she'd back off. Did she want me to beg?

"Sookie… you're… killing… me." My sentence came out in a string of grunts and moans.

"You can't handle it Viking?" Holy shit. Was she taunting me?

"No… I can't… please."

The next thing she did shocked the hell out of me and it was one of those scenes I would replay in my head everyday for the rest of life. She got up and walked around to the arm of the sofa. She dropped her sexy red undies and bra and bent over, placing her elbows on the soft black leather arm and wiggling her hot little ass at me.

I moved so fast, I almost tripped on my own pants, but I quickly took my shoes and then my pants off to join her. She was already wet and ready for me, so I positioned myself at her center and pushed in as far as I could go. She let out a primal scream that almost had me coming instantly. She reached around to grab my balls and again, I almost lost it. But, I wasn't about to let this moment pass without taking full advantage of it. I loved minx Sookie, but I didn't know if this was just a onetime Christmas present or not.

She gave as good as she got and pretty soon we were both saturated piles of post-sex goo. Both of our legs were shaking, but neither one of us was willing to move. She was completely slumped over the sofa and I was lying on top of her.

Once we regained control of our fine motor skills, we took a quick shower and got in bed. She curled up next to with her head on my chest and I pulled her close running my hand up and down her side.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

"I love you. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just wanted you to know that I am very thankful that your professor chose to pair you with me and not Dr. Brigant." She rolled over and propped herself up on my chest and looked deeply into my eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb.

"I love you too and I'm so glad that we met. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know this semester is going to be hard on us, but we'll keep it professional. We're adults and we'll get through it, right?" I ran my hand down her bare back and squeezed her tightly around her waist.

"Yes, we will. It's going to be really hard for me to critique you, but I'm sure there will be little that you'll need to work on." She blushed with that comment and looked up at me through her dark lashes.

"I'm not perfect and I'm always trying to improve, so please don't hesitate to correct me if I do something wrong; I can handle it. How are we going to keep this from the students though? High school students are like little gossip mongers and they also have some crazy chemistry radar."

"I'm not going to pretend that this isn't going to be extremely challenging for both of us. I can barely keep my hands to myself when you're around, but we'll just have to be very cautious of our body language. You're right though; the kids will pick up on it immediately if we even look at each other the wrong way."

"What about Dr. Brigant and Bill? If Bill finds out he'll try to get you fired and he'll have me out of BTHS faster than you can recite the digits of pi."

"Recite the digits of pi, huh? I love it when you talk dirty, Sookie." That comment got me nice slap on the chest, but really, how did I get so lucky as to find a hot math teacher?

"Seriously, Eric, I'm being serious." She laid her head on my chest and began rubbing the spot she'd just slapped.

"What if I talk to Brigant to let him know what's going on? How do you think he'd take it? You've known him for longer than I have." She sat up next to me with a very thoughtful look on her face. I was having trouble making eye contact though; we were both completely naked and the light streaming in from my bedroom windows was casting a beautiful glow across her breasts.

"I think we should both meet with him before school starts back. I think he'll appreciate our honesty and he can try to keep Bill out of our hair. He knows what Bill did to me and he also knows he hasn't given up yet. I think it's our best option."

We agreed to call Niall in the morning to wish him a Merry Christmas and to see if we could meet him for breakfast sometime before the new semester started. I knew that as soon as 'we' called him, he'd know exactly why we wanted to meet with him. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that our pairing was some elaborately concocted plan for us to meet.

I was relieved that we'd finally discussed how to handle this situation. We'd been skirting the issue for weeks and we really need to figure out how to approach this. As long as we kept the lines of communication open, we'd be fine. I also had to keep it in my pants at school. I knew it'd be a challenge for me. I'd see her every day in her hot little skirts, heels and fitted tops. I had to get a grip on this situation and fast. I didn't need to walk around with a hard on like every other teenage boy in the school. I was quickly approaching 30, but try to tell that to my dick. It had a mind of its own and it wanted Sookie. All. The. Time.

She fell asleep before I did, so I just held her in my arms and listened to her breathe. I couldn't believe my luck, I really couldn't. She was quickly becoming everything to me, and I'd known her for less than two weeks. I guess there is such thing at love at first sight; she'd come into my life like a storm and completely blown me away.

I didn't know what I was going to do with myself when she went back to sleeping at Gran's. I'd had her in my arms when I went to sleep and when I woke up for the past three days and the thought of her not being here caused an unfamiliar ache in my chest.

I thought I'd loved Felicia, but I couldn't have been more wrong. This beautiful blonde creature in my arms was the one I was supposed to be with. She was the reason I'd moved to the states, gotten divorced and moved out to this backwoods hick town. If I had to relive all of that hell again just to end up with her, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

My final thought for the night was how I would make her mine after her student teaching was complete. I knew what I'd say, how I'd ask, where I'd ask, and who would be there. It would be perfect and she wouldn't suspect a thing.

A/N: My beta is BACK! Thank you DarkRaven2008!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It contains a little bit of foreshadowing, which I'm sure you realized. BWAHHH! Yes, I do know how this will end and it's AWESOME, if I do say so myself. Don't worry though; we have quite a few chapters left, quite a few.

I love your alerts and PMs, but I especially love the reviews. They make me SOOO happy! If you love this story and you've added me to your favorites, please drop me a review. They are the whip cream to my hot chocolate. They make me write faster and they encourage me to no end.

Oh and if you have anything plot suggestions or things you'd like to see or maybe things you didn't like, please let me know. Also, I know I've been super zesty lately, but we won't have too many lemons during student teaching… well, maybe a few. HE HE HE!

Can we get past 200 reviews after this chapter?

Love to all and Happy New Year!


	14. Picture Mail

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 14: Picture Mail

SPOV

To say that my first holiday season with Eric was wonderful would be a massive understatement. Everything was perfect, everything. I was so worried about Pam, Jason and Gran; I should have known that each of them would hold their own. We were a group of very strong personalities, but we worked in a dysfunctional way.

Eric and I took Pam to the airport the day after Christmas. She was very sad to leave and promised she'd be back as soon as she could. I have to admit that meeting Pam was a huge relief for me. She was Eric's other half for years. She was who I was competing with for his attention. I knew that we would both function very differently in his life, but I also knew that if we didn't get along, then that would be a deal breaker.

Pam was just as I thought she would be: beautiful, intelligent, bitter, sarcastic and overtly sexual. The one thing I wasn't counting on was the mutual attraction between her and my brother. I finally dug the entire story out of both of them, and apparently they hadn't gone beyond third base, which was a shocker, but Pam didn't swing Jason's way. Jason really thought he had her though. He was so sure that he'd turned her back into a dick-lover, but Pam made sure that we all knew where her true loyalties remained; she would always and forever be with women. Jason was distraught, but Pam promised him that she'd at least participate in one threesome with him if he ever visited her in Atlanta. He was already making plans for sometime in mid-January. I so didn't want to know.

After our long talk Christmas night, we decided that I should be the one to contact Dr. Brigant. I would ask him to meet _me_ for breakfast and then Eric would join us. We didn't want him to assume anything initially. He was a very analytical man and we wanted him to have the facts before he started to jump to any conclusions.

I called Niall that afternoon and he agreed to meet me at the Starbucks in Shreveport Monday morning. He tried to question me over the phone, but I just told him that this really needed to be a conversation we had in person. He sounded worried and it took me a good 15 minutes to assure him that everything was okay.

When Eric and I arrived in Shreveport, hand-in-hand, Niall looked up from his paper with the biggest smile on his face. I began to wonder if Dr. Brigant and Dr. Broadway didn't set up this little student teaching arrangement on purpose. I'd have to remember to ask him later; we had more pressing issues to discuss.

Eric let me do all of the talking. I explained the situation, sans the amazing sexual chemistry we shared, and also expressed my concerns with Bill finding out. Niall took my hand in his and assured me that my brooding ex-boyfriend would be kept out of my personal life. He told us that there were no issues with us being together as long as the students weren't affected. If the parents found out that would spell disaster for us; all of us. He had no problem with us dating, he actually encouraged it, but we got the 'you're adults and you must act like the professionals I know you are' talk.

The conversation with Brigant went better than expected, but I still wasn't entirely convinced that Bill wouldn't be a problem. He'd never seen me with another man, ever. He knew of Quinn, but he never saw it. I wasn't sure how he would react when he did find out; and, he was going to find out. He was intimidated by Eric from the minute he saw him. Eric is everything that Bill never was, and I knew that scared the shit out of him.

Our final week of the holiday break flew by faster than I'd anticipated. Eric and I helped Gran de-Christmas the house, which took forever, but we did get another steamy attic make-out session so I couldn't really complain. We spent most of the week in his classroom preparing lessons and getting everything ready for the following Tuesday when the students returned. Eric took me to a really fancy Italian restaurant in Shreveport for New Year's Eve and we spent the night at his apartment.

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to deal with not waking up with him every day. I knew it would be obvious if we showed up in the same car at BTHS, but I didn't want to stop sleeping with him either. It wasn't just about the sex, which was the best I'd ever had and probably ever will have, it was more than that. I loved the way he looked at me, and held me; I felt safe in his arms. I found it very difficult to sleep without him, but I'd have to put on my big girl undies and get over that. It was time to be an adult and we'd agreed to keep our relationship as private as possible for the next 12 weeks.

My first full week of teaching went off without a hitch, but I was only teaching first period. I'd add a class every week for the next five weeks and then I have all five classes for two solid weeks. That was nerve-wracking to even think about. I was relieved that Eric only had two different preps though; it meant I only had to plan two lessons and then repeat.

The best part of my first week was teaching my lesson and then watching Eric teach the exact same lesson the following period. We'd meet during planning and discuss the similarities and differences in our teaching styles. Oddly enough, we weren't that different. Neither one of us were dreaded 'lecture' teachers, which surprised the hell out of me. He'd only taught college classes so I assumed I'd be bored to tears and the kids would be as well, but I couldn't have been more wrong. He would teach for the first 15 minutes of class and then the students would break out into some kind of activity we'd planned together. He really was an amazing teacher. I was beginning to realize that there were very few things this man didn't do well; damn him and his perfection.

Eric and I managed to keep our interactions very limited and very professional throughout the first week, although I'd catch myself wanting to brush a stray hair from his eyes or we'd catch each other staring from across the room. It was challenging, but neither one of us were one to back down from a good challenge.

I'd managed to steer clear of Bill the entire week until Friday afternoon when he popped into our classroom while Eric was out making copies. Of course his timing was impeccable as always.

"Hey Sooks, how did your first week go?" Sooks,ugh. I didn't even look up from the quizzes I was grading. I really, really didn't want to talk to him. He just stood there in the doorway looking like a lost puppy. Gag me.

"Oh, hey Bill. It went fine. Dr. Northman is a great mentor. How's it going with Dr. Brigant?" Okay, I know. I should have left out the part about Eric being great, but I wanted Bill to know that I was perfectly fine without Dr. Brigant.

"It's going well. I started with his AP Statistics class this week. What did you start with?"

"Algebra I, but I'll pick up my first AP Calculus class in a couple of weeks." I wasn't going to allow him to throw AP Stat in my face. Ass wipe. What did I ever see in him?

"Well that's great, Sooks, just great. I'm glad you're doing well. How was your break?" Was this man ever going to leave? I was hoping that my lack of eye contact would eventually make him realize that I was too busy to talk, but Bill's pretty dense.

"Wonderful. It was nice to be home with Gran. How was yours?" What I really wanted to say was that I had more orgasms in two weeks than I ever had in all the years I spent with him, but I'd save that snappy little comeback for a later date.

"Oh, you know, it was the normal Compton family Christmas. I noticed Dr. Northman's car in your driveway. Care to tell me why he was around so much?" Shit. Okay, think fast Stackhouse.

"You know, just preparing lessons. We like to be on top of things." Uh oh. Poor choice of words, very poor. Blushing, badly blushing. I was going to blow the top off of our cover in one freaking week.

"Right. Okay, sure. So, do you want to join me at Merlotte's tonight? We could celebrate our first full week of student teaching." How to get out of this one? Not so sure. Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'm was planning on a fuck-fest tonight with my mentor teacher.

"Can I get back to you on that? I might have plans."

"Plans? With who?" I really, really, really hate Bill Compton. Like really hate.

"Now that's none of your business Bill, but if things change, I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine. You still have my number?"

"Yep." I changed it from Bill to 'DO NOT ANSWER,' but I still had it.

"Well then, maybe I'll see you tonight. You know I miss you, right Sooks?" Will this imbecile ever go away?

"Bill look, you have no right to miss me. You slept with Selah. I might call you later, I might not. Please let me finish grading so I can go home. Thanks." I thought my short answers and bringing up Selah what send him heading for the hills, but this man was relentless.

"Okay, well I hope you'll call. I think we can do this again." Seriously? I could scream, but I'm better than that. Big. Girl. Undies.

I looked at him hard and replied, "I don't." With that little comment, he finally got the hint and left.

Where in the hell was Eric this entire time? He was supposed to save me from this shit. Well maybe he couldn't save me that would be too obvious, but lord. Speak of the devil.

"Where have you been?" My tone was a little harder than intended, but I was flustered.

"Making copies, why? Does this have to do with Bill? I just past him and he gave me an odd look." He came over and pulled up a student desk next to his. All I wanted to do was crawl into his lap, but that wouldn't be appropriate work behavior.

"Yep. Go shut the door." I laid my head on his desk on top of my quizzes and turned my head to look at him. He quirked that eyebrow up at me in question.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I could see that he wanted to reach over and rub my back and he almost did, but he stopped himself. We were being very good today.

"He wants me to meet him at Merlotte's tonight for drinks. I told him I might have plans. He wanted to know who I had plans with. He told me he missed me and I think he's going to try to get back together with me. Teaching in our old high school is bringing back all kinds of memories for him, I'm sure. I'm doing my best to try and _not_ remember them."

"I think you should go." I almost fell out of his chair. He had to catch me from slamming the damn thing into the whiteboard behind me.

"Excuse me? You what? Are you delusional?"

"Sookie, we have to keep this ruse up as long as we can and he can't know that we're dating. Not yet at least. We're one week into this. Go meet him for drinks. I'll call Jason, explain the situation, and have him meet me for a beer. We'll keep an eye on you." An eye on me?

"I don't need your protection. I can handle Bill Compton. I was handling him long before you came into the picture."

"I know, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, okay? Plus, maybe you can meet me at my apartment after you're finished torturing your ex-boyfriend." He gave me his signature smirk that instantly melted my panties.

"Can I kiss you now? It's after school and no one's here. Meet me in the storage closet in five?" I walked to the back of his room and opened the storage closet door. He didn't give me five seconds. My back was against the shelf, my legs were around his waist and our tongues were battling for dominance. I wanted to take him right there in that dusty supply closet, but I knew I couldn't. This was the pre-game show and I couldn't wait for half-time.

He lowered me to the ground; we righted ourselves and slowly emerged from the closet, which was quickly becoming my favorite part of his room. I'd have to remember that tiny, dark storage place for later.

"Sookie, you should go. Call Bill; ask him to meet you at Merlotte's at eight. Jason and I will show up around nine. Ask Gran if you can stay with me tonight. We will continue this later my little tease."

I called Bill as soon as I got in my car. I just wanted to get it over with. He was so excited that I could hear his smile through the phone. Disgusting. I'd have to explain all of this to Gran too. She wasn't going to be happy with me, but she'd understand. This was one of the sacrifices that Eric and I were going to have to make to keep our relationship secret. I couldn't wait for student teaching to end so I could throw this entire thing in Bill's snotty face.

I spent above five hours staring into my closet wondering what to wear on my pseudo-date with Bill. I wanted to be covered from head to toe, I knew that much. I decided on a pair of lose fitting jeans and a BTHS hoodie. You can't get more, 'don't touch me' than that.

While my outerwear was very conservative, my underwear was very naughty. I wanted Eric to know that I was hiding something just for him under my comfy wardrobe. The lovely thing about baggy jeans and a sweatshirt is they conceal garters, thigh highs, thongs and corsets quite nicely. I decided to take a picture of the garter with my cell phone as a hint and send it to Eric. It was hard to tell exactly what you were looking at, but he'd know soon enough.

Gran was perfectly fine with me staying with Eric. I didn't quite understand it, but who was I to question her? She was less amused by the fact that Eric and I had to keep our relationship under wraps for the next 12 weeks, and slightly irritated with me for agreeing to grab a drink with Bill. I think his betrayal hurt her more than me sometimes. She really loved him; he practically lived here for years.

I arrived at Merlotte's to find Bill sitting in 'our' booth. Of course he would be; nothing like nostalgia to try to reignite old flames. I wanted to vomit from the minute I walked into the bar. The looks I was getting from regulars were less than friendly. I didn't need to read their minds to know that they all thought I was making a huge mistake. The entire town found out about our break-up and they knew every sordid detail. Bill was almost exiled from Bon Temps for years. If it hadn't been for his Daddy's money, he would have been.

I could tell that Bill was less than impressed with my attire, which I found funny; if he only knew what I was hiding underneath. Eric had been sending me guesses all night via text, but he hadn't quite gotten it right. His texts were the only thing keeping me from high-tailing it out of there.

I slid into the booth on the opposite side of Bill. We used to sit on the same side, and I wasn't going there. He was so clueless, utterly delusional and clueless.

"Bill, this is not a date. We are friends grabbing a couple of drinks together, okay?"

"Okay, but can we at least talk about dating?"

"Are you serious? After what you did to me, you're lucky we are talking at all."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? It was a mistake. One mistake."

"Oh, it was more than once and you know it."

"But, Sookie, I love you and I always have. You were my first and I want you to be my last." Motherfucker. Incredible. This is almost laughable. Almost.

"You do not love me. You don't get to use those words, do you understand? You. Cheated. On. Me. Bill Compton. It took me years to get over it, but I am. If you want to continue our little friendly chat here, I suggest you change the subject and fast."

I was so pissed that I didn't even notice Tara standing at the booth holding my gin and tonic. She was my new best friend. One nice thing about living in a small town, the waitresses always knew your poison. I downed the entire cocktail like it was a shot and gave Bill my best death stare. He hadn't spoken since the end of my little tirade. I'm sure he wasn't used to strong Sookie.

"Okay, well you've made your point. We can try the friend thing, I suppose." He looked pained. Good. Maybe I'd finally gotten through to him.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way. Now, tell me about your AP Stat class. How are the students?"

We shared meaningless small talk until I noticed Bill's eyes shift towards the bar. My hero had arrived.

EPOV

I was less than pleased to find out that Bill was already invading our world one week into the semester. This was going to be a long 12 weeks. Very long. Watching Sookie move around my classroom and interact with the students was as sexy as hell. I had to fight my brain from playing naughty teacher images over and over again in my head. It was torture. I'd never met a hot high school math teacher, but Sookie was definitely the exception to the rule. No apple denim jumpers for Miss Stackhouse.

I knew she was pissed at me for having her agree to meet Compton for drinks, but I was at a total loss. I thought about calling Niall, but we're all adults, and we can handle this. Jason was just about as happy as Sookie was when I talked to him. The Stackhouse's really didn't like Bill and I can't say that I blamed them. Nevertheless, he agreed to meet me at the bar at 9 to make sure Sookie was okay.

When I walked in, I went straight to the bar and ordered a Jack and Diet. I needed something a little harder tonight. I didn't know how long I was going to have to sit in the bar and wait for Sookie to piss Bill off enough to make him leave or vice versa.

As soon as I set down, I felt eyes on me and they weren't friendly. I looked over to see Sookie and Bill sitting in a booth together on opposite sides. He looked positively agitated and she didn't look much better. I'd never seen Sookie dressed that way before, well not in public at least. She had on a giant grey hoodie, and seriously baggie jeans. Her hair was tossed up haphazardly in a pony-tail knot sort of thing on her head and she hardly had on any make-up. She looked perfect for a date with the douche Bill.

I gave Bill the nod and went back to my drink. After seeing her outer attire, I was very curious as to what she was hiding underneath all of those baggie clothes. The possibilities were endless. I'd spent the last two hours trying to figure out what that pale pink thing with a tiny bow was on her tan skin. I didn't know what part of her body it was on or what the pink thing was. I'd guessed just about every piece of lingerie I could think of to no avail.

Jason finally arrived, but he wasn't alone. He had a friend; a tiny brunette with big brown eyes and a decent rack. Nowhere near Sookie's, but nice. Her name was Amy and she was new to Bon Temps. I bought both of them a drink and the three of us sat there waiting for the shit to hit the fan. Bill would fuck up sooner or later.

And 'Miss Sooner' walked right into the bar. She was tall, with very dark features and I knew who she was before Jason even told me. That was _the_ Selah and she was headed straight towards Bill and Sookie. Let the games begin.

It didn't take long for Sookie to get up, slap Bill across the face and storm off to the bathrooms. I couldn't do anything without being obvious because the entire place was staring at the drama that was Bill and Sookie. I sent her a text instead.

E: YOU OKAY?

S: YEP, CAN WE LEAVE?

E: MEET ME AT THE EDGE OF THE DRIVE IN 5?

S: THANK YOU, LOVE YOU.

E: LOVE YOU TOO. OH AND GARTER.

S: HUH?

E: GARTER.

S: YEP.

So my little vixen was wearing garters, huh? The 15 minute drive to Shreveport was going to kill me. I called Sookie as soon as I got outside and talked her into dropping her car off at Gran's so she could ride with me. We needed to talk about the Bill incident before we got back to my apartment. He'd already ruined my initial plans for the night and he wasn't about to ruin my garter surprise.

She got in the car quickly and as soon as she buckled in the drama unfolded.

"He's still sleeping with her."

"What?" Asshole.

"Yep, apparently he forgot to cancel their plans before he made plans with me. He tried to tell me that she was just a backup plan in case I said no. Can you believe him? He better not get anywhere near me again or that smack I gave him is going to look like child's play. Next time, his balls are getting it."

"Remind me never to cross you Stackhouse."

"If you did I think you'd have to worry about me _and_ Pam. I think she likes me."

"I know she does, but where did that come from?" I looked over and she was slowly pulling her hoodie off to reveal and pale pink bustier. Her amazing breasts were barely contained in the tight fabric and boning. I almost wrecked the car.

"Because, she bought me this. She left it wrapped in my closet. The picture I sent you is of the top of one of the matching garters."

"Pam always did have fantastic taste in lingerie. Now, I hate to say this, but please put your shirt back on. We're almost there and I'd like to survive the rest of the drive. I can't fuck you properly if we're dead."

She gave me a sexy smile and pulled her hoodie back on.

When we got back to my apartment, I enjoyed the entire ensemble more than any piece of lingerie I'd ever experienced. I loved it so much that I left everything on but the thong; it had to go. I'd have to call Pam and thank her later. Her taste was impeccable.

A/N: This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own.

Okay, so I know I said no lemons, but there was just a tiny taste. I couldn't help it. I think it comes from the fact that I wouldn't go a day without lemons if I had my very own Eric, which I didn't get under the tree. Sad day. I did get a calendar and a poster though.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We have week one of classroom E/S, but we have many more to go. It won't be all sunshine and daisies, but I'm not a huge fan of angst, so I'll stay away from it as much as I can.

Thoughts on Bill? Ass, huh?

I miss Pam already.

Thanks for the kind reviews on the last chapter. I tried to respond to all of you and if I didn't get to you I'm sorry.

Second semester has started for me, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. At least once a week if not more.

I have over 200 online students and 18 classes. Yeah, I'm insane.

Reviews rock my world! THANKS!


	15. Baby Mama

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 15: Baby Mama

SPOV

Eric and I spent the entire weekend sneaking around Shreveport together; hiding our relationship sucked, but we knew it was the right thing to do. Fortunately for Bill we didn't run into him, but I did get a call from Gran informing me that he stopped by the house on Saturday and Sunday to talk to me. After his less than civil behavior, I had full permission from Gran to 'teach him a lesson.'

Bill's lesson came to him on account of his own stupidity the following Monday. And let me tell you, it was a doozy. I was in the middle of my third period Algebra I class when I heard shouting from across the hall. Eric was no longer observing me every day, so I was alone in the classroom when Bill burst in and slammed the door shut. He was pale, shaking and clearly sweating. My students were all silently watching in awe as Bill slumped down to the bottom of the door.

Well my day just got interesting. I wasn't sure how to react to my obviously terrified ex-boyfriend. I decided to be the young lady my Gran had raised and take the high road. I walked over to the pile of Bill goo and knelt down next to him.

"Bill, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." He looked terrified and for a few milliseconds I actually felt bad for him.

"Sookie… I've really, really messed up here." His voice was unsteady and he was starting to scare me a little bit. I looked around the classroom and every pair of eyes in the room were fixated on us. Not good. I had no idea what he was about to tell me and I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for adolescent ears.

"Can we talk about this when the bell rings?"

"No, I can't leave. She's out there." What the hell had he done now? He'd pissed off more girls than me. Oh this should be good.

"Who… who's out there?"

"Selah. It's Selah." Her name came out in a hiss.

"And what's wrong with Selah?"

"She's pregnant. She told me Friday night after you left. She thinks it's mine. I told her it wasn't and I left her at Merlotte's. You know her; she's slept with the whole town. How do I know if it's mine? I'm only 22. I'm too young to be a father!" His voice was getting louder and louder and the students were totally enthralled in Bill's little confession. Well at least they were learning the importance of safe sex first hand.

"Why is she here, Bill?"

"I avoided her all weekend… she was crazy… she wouldn't stop calling. I had to stay at my parent's house to hide from her. I guess she knew she would find me here. She's really mad, Sookie. Really mad. I don't know what to do." Bill was acting like a scared child. His words were coming out in breathless pants. If he wasn't so honestly frightened, I might have started laughing. Serves him right.

"Okay… ummm… why don't you hide in that storage closet back there and wait until the bell rings. I need to get back to my lesson." He looked relieved that I was willing to help him. I know, I shouldn't hide him; I should throw him to the wolves, but I am the bigger and better person.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Hmmm… he owes me one. Maybe I'm not the bigger person. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

I attempted to finish the last 15 minutes of class, which was rather challenging. The kids were definitely not focused on the lesson. Every time there was the slightest noise outside everyone turned to look at the door. I think we all secretly wanted Selah to come in and rip Bill a new one. High school students live for drama, they thrive on it. If I'm being honest here, I kind of hoped she would show up too. I wasn't going to give him to her, but if she came in on her own accord, I wouldn't do anything to stop her.

The bell rang signaling the end of third period and Eric came in as soon as all of the students cleared out. The first half of fourth period was our lunch period so we were all alone when Bill appeared from the storage closet.

"Mr. Compton, would you like to explain why you are hiding in my classroom? Aren't you teaching this period?" Eric looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Oh he better not think there's anything going on between us.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Northman, but there was a bit of a disturbance in Dr. Brigant's room last period and Sookie thought it would be best that I hide out in here." Asshole. Really. Such as ass.

"Oh no you don't, Bill. Don't you dare drag me into this. I _allowed_ you to hide your pathetic self in here so that I could continue my lesson without anymore interruptions from you or your baby mama." 'Baby mama.' That was super fun to say. Baby mama, baby mama… has a nice ring to it. Maybe I'll make them matching t-shirts that read: 'Baby Mama' and 'Baby Daddy.'

Eric's facial expression went from angry to intrigued.

"Okay, Mr. Compton. Explain. Now."

Bill didn't get the chance to explain himself to Eric because in walked Niall with a still shrieking Selah. Oh this was about to get really good. I decided to take a seat behind Eric's desk to watch the drama unfold. Gran was going to love this story. I hate that she wasn't here to see it for herself. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the destruction of Mr. William Thomas Compton.

"Bill Compton, would you please explain to me why your students were left unattended last period, why your next class is currently without a teacher and why this woman is looking for you?" Dr. Brigant was pissed. I have never heard that tone from him _ever_ and I was one of his students. Oh Billy boy you've really screwed yourself this time.

"Ummm… well… you see…" Bill went from pale to transparent. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"Spit it out son. Now!"

"Selah and I used to date and she accused me of fathering her child, but we haven't been together in a while and I told her it wasn't mine. She has a reputation around here, so I can't be sure that it's mine. She burst into your classroom last period demanding to speak with me. She tried to slap me, so I ran in here to try to save face with my students." Not a good answer. Selah took two long strides towards Bill and finally landed that slap he managed to avoid earlier.

"You sorry sack of shit. This is _your_ child. You told me you loved me. You told me you wanted to marry me. Then I came to Merlotte's Friday night and you're back with this slut. You never got over her did you?" Selah melted into a student desk and immediately started sobbing. I would have felt bad for her if she, one: hadn't been the other woman, and two: hadn't just called me a slut in front of my teaching idol and my boyfriend.

"Selah, Sookie's not a slut. Please don't call her that. I cheated on her to be with you. It was a mistake a huge mistake. I still love her and I will always love her." Okay, my turn.

"Bill, I don't know how many times I have to have this conversation with you. You do not love me. You don't cheat on someone you love. You don't leave a person you've been with for four years to sleep with the town hussy. Yes, Selah that's right, pot meet kettle. You're the slut here, you're the home wrecker, not me." Eric and Niall were looking back and forth between me, Bill and Selah. It was almost amusing. I don't think Niall had a clue about any of Bill's indiscretions. I'm pretty sure he thought he was still that wholesome high school student he was so impressed with. This was totally bursting his little bubble.

Dr. Brigant grabbed a student desk and motioned for Bill to sit, and then he pulled up a desk for himself next to Selah. The three of them were sitting in this odd little counseling triangle. Again, if I hadn't been so pissed, I might have laughed. Eric joined me in a chair at his desk and just shook his head.

"Okay, Mr. Compton, your student teaching days at BTHS are over. I will contact Dr. Broadway at LSU immediately and we will decide what to do with you. I can only hope that she can find a willing mentor for you this late in the semester. Your students will never view you the same again after that little disturbance today, and I'm sure I'm going to be on the phone with concerned parents for at least the next week. I want you out by the end of fourth period. Do you understand?" Bill didn't look up, but he nodded.

"Also, not that it's any of my business, but how dare you cheat on Miss Stackhouse. If I had known I would have never agreed to be your mentor. I thought so much of both of you when you were together in high school. You were _the_ couple everyone wanted to be. You were lucky to have her and you ruined it. I hope you're ashamed of yourself. Furthermore, I want you to escort this young lady out of the building. You both have a lot to discuss. I suggest a blood test to confirm or deny her accusation. Finally, I will call your father later this afternoon. I know he's a representative for the school board and I know he's going to want an explanation. I will give you until 4:00 pm to explain this to him yourself and don't try to lie. You're dismissed."

Well, that ended our little Bill problem. Eric, Niall and I watched as he and Selah did the walk of shame out of BTHS and hopefully out of our lives forever.

"Miss Stackhouse, my dear, I am truly sorry for all the pain that Bill has caused you. Eric, if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me. Understood?" With that, Niall excused himself with a wink and Eric and I were finally alone. We only had five minutes left in our lunch period, but that was totally worth not eating.

"Wow, huh?" He reached over and squeezed my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he whispered in my ear, "You know I'll never hurt you, right?"

I leaned over and pressed my forehead to his, "You better not. You'll have to deal with Gran, Jason, and now Niall too. That wouldn't be very pretty and I'd hate to see this beautiful face get messed up."

He gave me a sweet kiss on the mouth and said, "I've got big plans for you Stackhouse and they don't include hurting you."

"I love you, Dr. Northman."

"I love you too, Miss Stackhouse, and if we don't end this little charade soon we're going to end up in the storage closet and Dr. Brigant's going to have to explain to our fifth period parents why we were fucking in the closet at school. I wouldn't want to do that to him, would you?"

"Nope, definitely not." I put my hand on his thigh to help me get up out of his chair and slowly slid my hand towards the bulge in his pants. He growled at me as I walked away to return the desks back to their previous positions.

I spent the rest of the day observing Eric's Calculus classes and let me tell you no one can make a derivative hotter than Dr. Eric Northman. Watching him teach is like foreplay. After our little tease-session earlier he'd be lucky if we made it out of the school before I jumped him.

EPOV

Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Sookie and I left immediately to grab lunch. We were both starving due to the amazing fuckedupness that is Bill Compton. I have never in my 28 years met someone who knows how to royally screw themselves so effectively. He had everything: the money, the hot girlfriend, the schooling, the best mentor teacher. He blows it all on some slut, literally. Now she's pregnant and because she's such a whore he doesn't even know if he's the father. Nice. Today's little incident should have been recorded for Jerry Spring or Maury Povich; Bill and Selah would have fit right in.

I know, I know, I'm a former sexual deviant, but at least I wasn't an idiot about it. Pam and I were very careful; we're both way too self-absorbed to get an STD and ruin the rest of our lives.

Sookie handled the entire situation better than I would have. I would have beaten the living hell out of Compton if we weren't at my place of employment. It was all I could do to not walk across the room and man-handle that little slimy bastard. He got his comeuppance though and his own self-inflicted punishment will be much more painful long-term than any beating I could have given him.

We grabbed a quick lunch and then went our separate ways. We both wanted to continue our earlier classroom foreplay, but Sookie wanted to get home to tell Gran about Bill and I needed to call Pam. She'd left me several messages throughout the day asking me to call her as soon as possible. I didn't even remember to call her back until I got to my apartment. I felt like a shitty friend, but Sookie and I had quite the day. I was meeting Sookie a little later at her house for dinner anyway.

As soon as I sat down on the couch, Pam called for the fifth time today. I was a little nervous when I answered. This was a very non-Pam thing to do.

"Yes, Pam. May I help you?"

"_Eric, don't be such as ass. Why haven't you called me back?"_ There was something I couldn't quite identify in her tone. Was it concern?

"We've had quite the day. Do you remember Sookie's ex, Bill? Well he's no longer a threat. He knocked up some girl and she stormed into the high school today. Needless to say, he's no longer student teaching with Dr. Brigant. I wish you could have seen Sookie handle Bill's slut. It was pretty impressive."

"_Are you done?" _

"Quite. Did you not find my story entertaining?"

"_No, great story, but it's…Eric, it's your father." _I may have dropped the phone. I'm not sure. That was the last thing I ever expected Pam to say.

"_Eric, are you okay? Are you there?" _

"Yes, Pam. What do you mean 'it's my father'?" I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say, but I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear it.

"_He's gone Eric. This was the last contact number you left for him. They called me this morning. I'm so sorry." _

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad that I no longer have his bullshit to deal with." That wasn't entirely true. I hated the man, but he was still my father. He was the only living relative I had left.

"_Listen, they need you to come and close out his estate within the next week." _

"Fuck Pam. This is not a good time. Sookie's in the middle of her student teaching. I can't just leave her, but I guess I don't have a choice do I? What else did they say?"

"_Since you're his last surviving relative, you have to plan the funeral. I'm going with you. I know Sookie can't go."_

"Thanks Pam. I need to call Sookie. Can you look up flight information to Stockholm and book me a flight to Atlanta for some time tomorrow? I want this taken care of immediately. We'll fly out as soon as I arrive tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"_You go it Eric. Call me after to talk to Sookie, okay? Love you, mean it." _

"Love you too, Pam."

Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck. I don't know how long I sat there in the silence of my apartment contemplating how I was supposed to deal with this fucked up shit back home. I thought I'd get through the rest of my life without ever having to face that man again. Little did I know, I was right; I'd never see him alive again. The realization hit me and suddenly I reverted back to that scared little kid who was unable to defend himself or his mom. I had no tears for that man, only anger, violent anger.

The sound of my cell phone brought me out of my potentially destructive rage. It was Sookie and I was very, very late for dinner. Damn it.

"_Eric, where are you; are you okay?" _

"Shit Sookie. Please apologize to Gran for me. Pam called me as soon as I got home… with some news." I almost said bad news, but it wasn't necessarily bad and that made me feel like hell. I knew I should be sad or upset, but I didn't have it in me.

"_Is Pam okay? Please tell me she's okay."_

"Yes, it's not Pam, it's my father. He died sometime yesterday. My last contact number was our old apartment. I have to fly to Atlanta tomorrow to meet Pam and then we're flying out to Stockholm as soon as we can. I want to get his estate settled and get back here to you."

"_I'll go with you too. I need to be there for you." _God she's awesome, perfect.

"You can't Sookie. This is your last semester and I won't let you jeopardize it by flying to Sweden with me. You need to stay here. Do you think you can take on the rest of my classes tomorrow? There will still have to be a sub in there with you, because you're not certified, but at least the students won't get behind."

"_Sure Eric. I can do that. I'll need to get my lesson plans together for Calculus, but I paid close attention to you today so I think I'll be okay. Should I call Niall for you? God Eric, I'm so, so sorry." _I could tell she was starting to get upset. How did I ever get so lucky? She was the real deal and she made me realize it more and more every single day.

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm really okay; I just want this over with. I guess I'll be gone for the rest of the week. And, yeah, if you could call Niall that would be great. I'll go ahead and arrange a sub for you, but they will just be there to handle the discipline. You'll be just fine. You're already great with my other classes."

"_Yep, I'll be good. Now do you mind if I stay with you tonight? Gran's insisting. She says you shouldn't be alone and she wants me to bring dinner with me." _

"Yeah, that would be great. Jesus, I love you. Please tell Gran I said thank you."

"_I love you too, and I'll be there in 20." _

While I was waiting for Sookie, Pam called back to let me know that she had me on a 9 am flight out of Shreveport and that we would be flying out of Atlanta at 6 pm tomorrow night. This was going to be one hell of a trip, but at least I'd finally be able to get into my parent's safety deposit box. I didn't want their money, I didn't want anything of my father's, but there was one thing I did need to get. I was planning on flying out to Stockholm for a weekend trip with Pam over spring break, but this would make my plans even less obvious. There was one small upside to this trip from hell.

A/N: This is once again, unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

I can't believe I'm almost to 200 reviews… 199, to be exact! Crazy! Many, many, many thanks and Viking hugs and kisses for your reviews and support. If I didn't have an audience this story would be NOTHING! I try to send all of you personal thank you notes, but if I missed you, I'm sorry!

So, this chapter was kind of angst-ridden. I needed to get Eric to Stockholm though and this seemed to work. Why would Eric need to get into that safety deposit box? Hmmm… totally obvious, right?

So, Bill's gone, or is he? Selah is pregnant, but is it Bill's? Sookie's taking over all five classes, and Eric and Pam are off to Sweden.

Niall rocks, huh?

Anyway, thanks again and I hope you liked it!


	16. Set Up

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 16: Set Up

A/N: Un-beta'd. Forgive me.

SPOV

Eric left bright and early Tuesday morning for the airport. He kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me. The last thing he said to me was that he'd see me soon. I missed his warmth and his presence from the minute I heard his apartment door close.

I put on a brave face for him last night, but now that I was left alone to my own thoughts, I was overwhelmed by everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours. I was now solely responsible for five classes and Eric was thousands of miles away from me. I was more worried about him though than me. Damn student teaching; if I wasn't in my final semester of college I'd be with him right now. I had no idea what he had to face when he arrived in Stockholm. I'm sure just seeing his father would bring back all of the painful memories from his childhood. I hated that I couldn't be there for him, but I was relieved that Pam was able to go with him in my place.

I got up, showered, made coffee, ate breakfast and got ready for work. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Eric wouldn't be waiting for me when I got there. I was so used to seeing him every day; he'd always be waiting for me in the parking lot, leaning against his car with his arms crossed on his broad chest. He was such a beautiful way to start my day. The worst part about all of this was that I had no idea when he'd be back. Last night he said it would be a week at the most, but I had no clue how long it took to close out an estate.

As I pulled into the parking lot, my phone dinged letting me know I had a text message.

E: I love you. Good luck today. I'll call you when I land.

God I loved him. I wanted to sit in my car and feel sorry for myself all day, but I couldn't let him down. I couldn't let our students down. This was what I'd prepared for and I could do this. I sent him a quick 'I love you' back and set my mind to the task at hand. Time to put on your game-face Stackhouse.

I walked into the school and was immediately greeted by Niall. He was also worried about Eric, but I could tell he was a little apprehensive about me teaching this many classes so soon. I assured him that I could handle it just fine and that I'd email him if I needed anything. He gave me a quick hug and then sent me on my way.

As I approached Eric's room, I took a deep breath. I knew he wouldn't be there, but part of me hoped against hope that I'd open that door and see my strikingly beautiful Viking sitting behind his desk deeply engrossed in lesson plans. I almost laughed when I saw the figure seated behind Eric's desk. The substitute that was supposed to be helping me with discipline was none other than Dr. Amelia Broadway.

"Dr. Broadway, oh my gosh! I am so glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" She stood up and gave me a huge hug. I hadn't realized how much I needed a hug until that moment. It was almost my undoing, but I sucked it up.

"Well, when Dr. Northman called and explained his unique situation, I thought I would just come in and observe you during this time. We're just speeding up your student teaching experience a bit. Don't look so worried, Sookie, I know you'll do just fine. Dr. Northman had nothing but wonderful things to say about you." That made me blush. What had Eric told her about me? He was a consummate professional so I'm sure it had nothing to do with our personal relationship.

"Well, okay then. I have to admit I'm a little nervous though. This was all so sudden. I haven't taught AP Calculus yet. Today will be my first day. Those kids are so smart. I hope they don't eat me alive."

"Sookie, you'll be fine. You have more than enough knowledge to handle those kids. You _were_ one of those kids, remember? Dr. Brigant has told me countless stories about you challenging him in class. I'm sure everything will be perfect. Now, listen, don't worry about me. You won't even know I'm here. I'll just sit in the back of the room and if you need anything, just give me a shout. Oh, and after school ends today, I'd like to discuss this entire Bill situation. Okay?"

I nodded and then went up to the front of the room to begin planning my lessons for the day. Eric left me pretty extensive lesson plans and luckily all of the copies were already made, so all I had to do was successfully deliver the message, answer questions, and make sure the students didn't kill each other. Sounded simple enough.

My first day flying solo went off without a hitch. I couldn't wait to tell Eric everything; I knew he'd be excited for me. I received a text from him in the middle of lunch telling me he'd landed safely in Atlanta and that he and Pam were meeting for lunch before they boarded their long flight for Sweden. I was surprised by how much I missed him and he'd only been gone for a few hours. How was I going to survive this week without him?

After school was out, Dr. Broadway and I headed to Merlotte's to discuss the destruction of William Thomas Compton. She'd only heard the PG version from Niall, and she knew I'd have all of the nitty-gritty details.

Once we were seated in a booth and each had a coke, she looked and me and said, "Spill."

We were no longer Miss Stackhouse and Dr. Broadway; we were now Sookie and Amelia, gossip queens. I told her the whole story and she laughed the entire time.

"You know I never liked Mr. Compton. Ever since he royally screwed you over, I never liked him. I hated assigning him to Dr. Brigant, you have to know that." Ahhh, it was now or never. I had to know.

"Amelia, this may be an inappropriate question, but I've been dying to ask it. If you don't want to answer or can't, I'll understand." She raised her eyebrows at me and gave me a knowing look.

"Ask away, although I'm pretty sure I know what your question is."

"Why did you pair me with Dr. Northman? You and Dr. Brigant both knew that I really wanted to be paired with him. Why did you pair him with Bill?" A devious smile spread across her face and her blue eyes lit up. I guess I was about to get my answer.

"You asked, remember that, okay?" I felt my face flush and for some reason I was suddenly nervous.

"I met Dr. Northman at a math conference in Atlanta over the summer. He was beautiful, intelligent and charming. From the minute I met him I knew he'd be perfect for you. There was an edge to him, something I couldn't place, and I knew it would take the right person to break through that wall he'd put up. He hit on me that night, invited me to his apartment; the one he shared with Pam. I went along with it, only because I wanted to get to know him better. I actually hit it off with Pam, but I won't bother you with those details."

I scrunched my nose up at her and said, "Yeah, thanks."

"Anyway, when I returned to LSU I called Dr. Brigant and asked him to invite Dr. Northman to work with him at BTHS, knowing that you would be student teaching in the spring. Once he agreed, the rest was easy. I knew that once you met each other everything else would fall into place.

"So, yes, I intentionally set you up with a mentor I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. So sue me! It's just that I'm so fond of you Sookie, and after what Bill did to you I couldn't help but want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Speechless, dumbfounded, shocked, there were no words. I was finally brought out of my vegetative state by the sound of Amelia's laughter.

"What's so funny? You set me up? You set us up?" She reached across the table and covered my hand with hers.

"And aren't you glad I did?" My whole body felt warm as I recalled everything that Eric and I had experienced together over the past month. It had only been a month, yet I was totally and completely in love with him. We knew each other; the good, the bad, and the ugly; we accepted each other for who we truly were. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and a smile form on my lips. I only had one word for Amelia, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and looking at me expectantly.

"Yes."

Although I hated that Eric was gone, it was nice to finally have control over the classroom. The week flew by, and before I knew it he was on his way home. Absence most certainly does make the heart grow fonder. My entire being ached for him.

We'd spoken off and on throughout the week, and he would only tell me that everything was 'fine.' I was less than convinced because I didn't want to press the issue. If he wanted to talk to me I was here for him. I'd wait until he was ready.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday afternoon and I was on my way to the airport to meet him. I had Jason drive me to Shreveport so that we could ride back together. There was no way I was letting him out of my sight again for at least the next day or so.

As soon as I saw him come through gate, I ran to him. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot, but I could have cared less. He was mine I wanted the entire airport to know it. As soon as I got to him he looked down at me and said, "Jump." I quickly threw my legs around his waist and hooked my arms behind his neck. He softly kissed my lips and then parted them slightly with his tongue. Before I knew it we were making out like teenagers in the middle of the airport terminal. People were catcalling and whooping and hollering. I felt like we were in the middle of some crazy romantic movie.

We didn't want to let each other go, but the sound of my growling stomach rudely interrupted us.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Mmmhmm. For you."

"As sweet as that is, Sookie, I think we should get dinner. We can continue this back at my apartment." He threaded his fingers through mine and we only detached ourselves from each other to get into his car.

On the way back to his apartment I told him about my week without him. He was happy that I'd enjoyed my time with Amelia, but he seemed honestly shocked by her little confession at Merlotte's. He said he'd suspected as much, but he was never absolutely sure. Funny thing, math professors turned match-maker. Who would have thought?

We grabbed some burgers and headed to his apartment for the night. After dinner, a round in the shower and two more rounds in his bed, we both passed out wrapped tightly in each other's arms. He was home and I wasn't ever letting him go again.

EPOV

Leaving Sookie was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. The only thing that forced me to get on that plane was that I'd finally have access to my mother's engagement ring. My father wouldn't grant me access to their safety deposit box; he told me it was his way of always insuring he'd see me again. Bastard. Lucky for me, I'd never have to deal with that man again, and I'd finally have my mother's ring.

It was the one thing in her will that my father didn't know about. She'd made a late night call to her lawyer and arranged for me to have the ring upon her death. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite 18 when she died so my father was able to get to the ring before I could, and lock it in a place that I'd never have access to. He was always one step ahead of us.

The ring had been in our family for years. It was my great-great-grandmother's engagement ring. Technically, my father should have purchased a ring for my mother, but she always insisted that she was perfectly happy with her family heirloom.

As a teenager, I never understood what was so special about this ring. Sure, it was big, probably over two carats, with a delicate scroll engraving along the band, but that was not what made the ring. The ring was special, because of its message; on the inside of the band my great-great-grandfather had engraved, "I have loved none but you." My great-great-grandmother apparently had an affinity for the great works of Jane Austen, so he chose a quote from _Persuasion_ to express his love for her. I always thought the quote was ridiculous. How could you only love one person? Sookie brought a new life to that quote.

I knew my mother would be proud to have someone I truly loved wear her ring. Her marriage had been anything but a fairytale and I'd spend the rest of my days making sure that Sookie's life with me was everything she ever desired.

After landing in Stockholm, Pam and I went straight to the lawyer's office. My father left everything to me, which amounted to some hidden stocks and the key to the safety deposit box. He owned nothing, he had nothing and he died alone. That was the only time I cried for him, but it wasn't because I was sad. I felt bad for him. How could someone's life go so wrong?

Pam and I spent the night in a local bar drinking away my sorrow and then returned to our hotel to sleep off the alcohol. She was the perfect person for this trip; she understood and she didn't ask questions. The only other person I wanted with me was Sookie, but I was relieved that she'd never have to see this dark side of my life. We both had our own demons to deal with and I didn't want to burden her.

The next day Pam and I traveled to the morgue to identify my father's body and make funeral arrangements. He was the same man he'd always been, but his body was much smaller than I once remembered it being. Prison was obviously very cruel to him and I felt a slight pang of guilt for feeling vindicated for myself and my mother. With Pam's recommendation, I decided on cremating his remains and scattering his ashes in the Baltic Sea. We made all of the arrangements and the small, private ceremony would be held on Friday.

After the funeral on Friday, Pam and I decided to end our day on a more positive note. She had no idea what I was getting out of their safety deposit box; I wanted to surprise her. We were led back to a secluded room in the bank and then a security guard brought the box out to me. As I opened the box I saw the tiny black, velvet box and immediately Pam started to cry. My Pam, my hard-assed best friend was crying. I opened the box and there was Sookie's ring. I handed it to Pam and as soon as she read the inscription her tears flowed freely down her cheeks. All she could muster was, "Its perfect, Eric. I'm so happy for you." I gave her a big hug and then we went out for a nice dinner.

I sent Sookie a text to let her know what time my flight would be in, because she'd mentioned wanting to meet me at the airport. Pam was taking a direct flight to Atlanta, but I was flying from Stockholm to Montgomery and then onto Shreveport.

As soon as I saw my beautiful blue-eyed blonde anxiously awaiting me at the gate, I knew that I'd never leave her again. I couldn't believe how much I loved her. It had only been a month, but I felt like I known her my entire life.

On the way home from the airport Sookie told me about her first week alone in the classroom. I knew she'd be shocked to find Dr. Broadway waiting for her on Tuesday morning, but I thought a friendly face would put her at ease. Sookie shocked me though when she recounted the story of how Dr. Broadway and Dr. Brigant intentionally put us together. I'd had my suspicions all along, but I never knew the lengths that those two went through. I'd have to pay them both back somehow; I owed them both a great deal of thanks. I don't know where I'd be without this magnificent woman.

After I made sure Sookie was safely tucked into my bed, I went out to the living room to retrieve my garment back. I carefully unzipped the bag and pulled out the tiny velvet box. I wanted to put the ring on her finger tonight, but I had big plans for her and I knew now would not be the right time. I went into my office and opened my safe, securing the ring inside. We were four weeks into the semester and I only had to wait a little while longer to make her mine forever. Her final day of student teaching would be her best.

A/N: So, what did you think? He has the ring! YAY! Any ideas for the proposal? I've had it planned since I wrote this story!

We have a few more plotlines to wrap up and then we'll be finished. I'm anticipating four more chapters including the epilogue. It's been an awesome journey!

Your reviews for the previous chapter were RIDICULOUS! THANK YOU! Seriously, thank you! Keep them coming! They keep me inspired! If you haven't checked out my other story, give it whirl and let me know what you think. It's a little darker than this one, but it will have an HEA! I don't do stories without HEAs. It's called "Don't Say Yes."

Okay, I'm out.

LOVE TO ALL!


	17. The Bitch is Back

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 17: The Bitch is Back

A/N: Un-beta'd. I own my mistakes. I don't own the characters.

SPOV

It was hard to believe that I only had two weeks left of student teaching; the past eight weeks had sure flown by. I was only teaching first period now, and I would keep this class until my last day at the end of the month. It was odd. I never expected to enjoy the entire experience so much; to think, I actually dreaded it. I'm sure finding Eric and falling in love with him had something to do with it; it probably had everything to do with it. But no, my students were great; they responded well to me and I was more than thrilled with the feedback I received from them, Dr. Broadway, Dr. Brigant and Eric. All of the encouraging remarks and glowing feedback only solidified that I'd made the correct career choice.

I interviewed in a few places around the state, but I really wanted a position at BTHS. I wanted to be near Gran, Jason, and Eric, of course. He signed his contract in the middle of February for the next school year and that was one of the happiest days of my life. I always wondered what would happen after his year of research ended with Niall. I didn't know if Dr. Adams would request that he return to UGA, but just thinking about him moving away made me nauseous.

During our planning period on the Friday before spring break, Niall poked his head in and requested a meeting with me in the principal's office. I gave Eric a nervous smile and followed Niall to Mr. Fortenberry's office. Hoyt Fortenberry was one of the few from Jason's graduating class to actually go to college, graduate and do something with his life; he was a bit of a small town celebrity. His mom was so proud of him; Gran never heard the end of it from her and was quite relieved to have her own sort of bragging rights come May.

"Come in, Sookie, Niall." Mr. Fortenberry motioned for us to sit in the two chairs facing his desk.

I apprehensively sat down in one of the chairs. I had no idea what I was doing in here or why Niall was sitting next to me with this crazy look on his face.

"Niall, would you like to tell her or should I?" I swallowed hard and began to nervously tap my heel on the floor.

"Sookie dear, my reason for bringing you and Mr. Compton here this semester was entirely selfish. I knew that I wanted one of you to replace me when I retire this spring." Well knock me over with a feather.

"You're retiring? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you'd figure out what I was up to. I wanted to surprise you. Mr. Compton has obviously proven himself unworthy of this school and my position. So…Sookie the job is yours, if you want it that is." My mouth was gaping open and I'm sure my eyes were the size of half dollars.

"Are you serious? Are you sure? Dr. Brigant…"

"You and Dr. Northman will run this math department, Sookie. I know I'll be leaving BTHS in capable hands."

"Oh my…oh my goodness. Yes, of course I accept." I got up and gave Niall a huge hug repeating my thanks to him over and over again. Hoyt slid my contract across the desk and I quickly signed it and ran around the desk to hug him too.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, welcome to Bon Temps High School. We'll see you in August."

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. I just…I don't. There are no words. I have to go tell Eric."

I didn't have to go very far, because standing outside of Mr. Fortenberry's office was _my_ Eric with a giant bouquet of roses.

"You knew? How did you? How could you?" I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms, but considering we were in the middle of our school day, I didn't think that would be very appropriate. I opted for a casual sideways squeeze instead and my hand may have trailed south a little and I may have lightly smacked his gorgeous ass.

He growled my name into my ear, sending shivers down the length of my spine. I took my beautiful flowers from him and we walked back down the hall together. I found my hand unintentionally seeking his in the hallway, but I knew now was not the time for PDA; I didn't want my contract revoked because some students decided to start a rumor.

The rest of our day continued without further interruption. Some of the students were curious about the flowers I'd received and quite a few of them gave us knowing looks. I swear you can't get anything past these high school students. I'm sure my ridiculous smile gave me away, but I was so happy. I'd never felt so accomplished; for the first time in my life I had everything I'd ever wanted: a great man who loved me and the perfect job. I couldn't wait to tell Gran the good news; she was going to be so proud of me and I owed all of my successes to her.

Eric and I left the school and drove straight to Gran's house. When we arrived, Jason's truck was in the driveway, which was rather odd. He normally didn't get off work until after five and it was only 3:30. As soon as we reached the last step on the front porch, I could hear Gran yelling. I didn't really want to go inside, but I couldn't help myself. I had to know what Jason had gotten himself into this time.

When we turned the corner to go into the kitchen, I was dumbfounded by what I saw. Sitting at the table was Selah, Bill and Jason.

"Would someone please explain why the three of you are sitting in Gran's kitchen and why Gran was yelling?"

Gran walked over to the table and pulled the last chair out for me to sit in. What the hell happened? Why did I get the sinking feeling that my lovely day was about to be overshadowed by something terrible? I did as Gran asked and sat down in the chair. Jason was to my left and Bill was to my right; that left me facing the bitch the ruined my life, Selah. Eric placed his hands on both of my shoulders and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Jason, I think you better tell her. Don't try to sugar coat it or make it pretty; just tell her." Gran had that scary tone that I always dreaded hearing as a child. That tone meant she wasn't playing and she was about two seconds from forcing you to pick out your own switch.

"Ummm… okay, Sooks. Well, you know Selah and Bill… well, and you know Selah's pregnant? Well, the baby, it's not Bill's… they baby is mine."

If Eric hadn't firmly placed his hands on my shoulders, my ass would have been up and out of that chair and I promise you, Jason Corbett Stackhouse would be a pile of limbs on the floor of this kitchen. Jason would have to thank Eric later for saving his beautiful face.

"JASON! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you serious? You slut! You fucking slut!" Okay, so I lost it. I was cussing. I was using the 'f-word' in front of Gran and I wasn't embarrassed and I didn't care. When I looked to Gran her eyes were fiery, but she wasn't looking at me, her gaze was fixed on Jason.

"How could you? How could you sleep with _her_? You knew what she did to me! You knew she slept with Bill! Did you know that Bill was fired from student teaching, because of _her_? She barged into the high school and yelled at him in front of his students. Jason! That's not right! How could you?"

I was not only yelling and screaming; now I was sobbing too. Eric picked me up and carried me into the living room. He covered me up with one of Gran's old quilts and then I heard him walk into the kitchen. Not long after he left, I heard the front door open and what sounded like three people going outside.

Gran came in and sat next to me on the sofa. She picked my head up and placed it in her lap and began stroking my hair like she did when I was little girl.

"Susannah, dear, I am so, so sorry. Your brother has really messed up this time. I'm not even sure what to think at this point. William came over here a few weeks ago and showed me the paternity test. He told me that he wanted you back, but I told him to go fly a kite. I decided not to tell you because I didn't really see the point in getting you all upset. You're happy with Eric, and I knew you no longer cared for William. Then, today he shows up with Selah and asks me to phone Jason. Neither one of them would tell me a thing until Jason got here. Apparently, Selah approached Jason after she found out that Bill wasn't the father and made him take a paternity test. You know the rest."

I heard every, single word Gran said, but none of it was sinking in. I knew Jason was a man whore, but to sleep with the woman that ruined my relationship with Bill was almost unforgivable. Although, maybe I should thank her; if she hadn't shown me Bill's true nature, I wouldn't be with Eric right now.

I turned my head in Gran's lap to look up at her and said, "Gran, would you mind asking everyone to come in here? I'm going to go fix my face and then we're going to discuss this like adults."

"Yes dear, of course. You go get cleaned up and I'll drag that crazy bunch back inside."

I went off to the bathroom and wiped my face down with a cool washcloth. As I looked at my puffy, red eyes in the mirror I made a decision: Bill Compton would never make me cry again. With a new purpose, I stormed back to the living room to deal with this issue once and for all. I walked to the fire place and stood in front of the hearth. I wanted everyone's undivided attention and I had it; this was a very un-Sookie-like thing to do.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. Bill – I'm done with you. I've been done with you for almost four years now. You broke my heart when you cheated on me with Selah, and I don't trust you, nor will I ever trust you again. It's over. I'm in love with someone else and he's sitting right there." I motioned to Eric, who was seated next to Gran on the sofa. He gave me a sexy smirk that made me want to jump him in front of god and everybody, but I had to continue. Bill didn't even respond; maybe he finally understood.

"Selah – you're a whore, a trashy, slutty, whore. I hate you, but now I am going to have to be the bigger person. You only get one shot with me, ask Bill. You're about to be a part of this family whether you or I like it or not. You're about to bring a Stackhouse into this world, and that's an honor you don't deserve. But, I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You're going to be a great mother to that baby and if Jason decides to marry you, you will be his faithful wife. If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to end you, understood?" Selah had visibly paled during my little speech, and I felt slightly sorry for her, but not enough to stop the insults or threats from spilling out of my mouth.

"Finally, Jason – You know I can't stay mad at you, but you're going to have to give me some time on this one. You're going to be the father we never knew to that baby, do you hear me? You are going to be faithful to Selah if you marry her and you are going to keep it in your pants until that baby is born. If I find out you whored around again, I'm going to make it so you can't have sex for a very, very long time. You managed to ruin one of the happiest days of my life. Eric and I were coming over here to tell Gran that I was hired at BTHS in the fall to replace Dr. Brigant. My happiness was overshadowed by your stupidity and I won't let it happen again." He nodded and got up to hug me.

"Jason, like I said, you're going to have to give me some time. No hugs right now, okay?"

"Okay, Sooks. I _am_ sorry, I really am. And you're right. I'm going to be a daddy, so I need to end my ways. I'm going to work on that straight away. Well, I guess Selah and I have quite a few things we need to discuss, so we'll just be going. Bill, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you got fired because of me."

With that Jason and a sad and sorry Selah made their way down out to his truck. My brother was going to be a father. Wow. I never saw that one coming.

The next thing that happened shocked me more than anything that had happened all day, and by now I had quite a list. I watched as Bill walked up to Eric with an extended hand and said, "You take very good care of Sookie, Eric. She's quite the southern belle. She was everything I ever wanted in a wife and I ruined my chance with her a long time ago. I know that now and I accept it. Just don't ever let her go." His words were sincere and full of sadness and for a brief moment I almost felt sorry for Bill. Almost.

"You don't have to worry about her Bill; I will take care of her I assure you…" I walked over to Eric and slipped my arm around his waist and looked up into those amazing blue eyes.

"He already does Bill, he already does."

The rest of the world melted away in that moment. All I saw was Eric as his face inched closer and closer to mine. His lips slightly pressed against mine and then he licked my bottom lip asking entrance, which I happily granted. He kissed me slowly, languidly and with so much passion that I thought I would burst. This wasn't the quick, frenzied kissing that we'd grown so accustomed to lately; he was expressing his love for me with each sweep of his tongue, each gentle peck on the corners of my mouth, each nibble at my bottom lip. He left me breathless and wanting so much more.

He leaned his head down and placed his forehead against mine as he whispered, "Mmm…I've wanted to do that all day. Since this morning when I found out they were offering you the job, actually."

"You have?" I kissed the top of his nose.

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Gran interrupted our little love-fest to let us know that dinner was ready. The three of us sat around the dinner table eating fried chicken, turnip greens, homemade mac n cheese and cornbread. There was a lovely, calm, silence that fell over all of us as we ate together. Eric was really a part of our family and I'd never been happier. I only hoped that we'd make it official soon, but we hadn't even discussed marriage. We'd only been together for a little over four months and I wasn't going to rush this with him. I knew he'd bring it up when he felt ready, but that conversation couldn't come soon enough as far as I was concerned.

After dinner, Eric carried me upstairs so I could get ready for bed. Once I'd finished my nightly routine, he carefully tucked me into my bed and kissed me goodnight. I wanted him to stay, but we had the entire week together so I allowed him to go to his apartment just for tonight. We whispered our love for each other as he closed the door to my bedroom and I drifted off to a wonderful, deep sleep.

EPOV

After tucking Sookie in, I went downstairs to find Adele asleep in her recliner. I needed to speak with her as soon as possible about my big plans for Sookie and as much as I didn't want to wake her, this had to be done tonight.

"Mrs. Stackhouse…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric; I must've drifted off to sleep. Where's Sookie?"

"She's already in bed."

"Well, if you want to stay here, you know I don't mind. Why don't you just go back upstairs and join her?"

"Because there's something very important that I need to ask you..." I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the ring box. As soon as she saw it, she started to cry.

"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?" I got down on one knee in front of Gran's chair and opened the box.

"Yes. Mrs. Stackhouse, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love your granddaughter, and with your permission I'd love to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Young man, did you just quote Jane Austen?"

"Yes ma'am I did and let me show you why." I handed the ring to her and turned it so she could see the engraving on the band.

"The ring was my great-great-grandmother's. It has been in our family for years and it was my Mother's. When she died, the ring became mine. My Mother would be so happy to know that I am giving this ring to someone I truly love."

The tears flowed freely down her wrinkled face as she held the ring in her hand. She still hadn't responded to my question, which was starting to make me very, very nervous.

"Well, Dr. Northman, I guess you'd like an answer now?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and barely mustered out a, "Yes."

"Of course you can marry Susannah. She's very special, but you already know that and you make her happier than she's been in years. You are a perfect match. You know, I told her that many months ago, actually. Now tell me dear, when are you planning on asking her and how? Would you like my help?"

Gran and I stayed up very late that night discussing every single detail of Sookie's proposal. I'd had this planned for months and Gran thought my plan was perfect. She was even more excited when she found out that I'd planned on including her in the actual event.

I left the small farmhouse that night wondering how in the world I was going to accomplish all of this in two weeks. I decided to call Pam.

"_Eric, long time no talk. How are you?" _

"Hey Pam, I'm good, actually I'm great. Sookie was hired today to replace Niall in the fall and Gran gave me permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

"_Did you use that 'Pride and Prejudice' quote I told you about?"_

"Yes, thank you. Gran was very impressed, great idea, as usual. So, I was thinking that I want you here for all of this. Can you be here in two weeks?"

"_You know I wouldn't miss your big proposal for anything in the world. Of course I'll be there. I'll book my flight right now." _

"You know you're the best, right. Even though I'm about to be engaged, you'll always be my best friend, Pam."

"_Why are you getting all sappy on me now, Eric? What's gotten into you?" _

"Nothing. I'm just happy and I want you to be happy too."

"_I will be. Don't worry about me. Now go get your beauty rest, and I'll see you in two weeks!" _

"Thanks, for everything. It means a lot to me to have your support."

"_You know, if it was any other girl, I wouldn't be this way. I like her. She's good for you. You deserve each other and you'll be very happy together. I could not have parted with you to anyone less worthy." _

"Jane Austen, again?"

"_Yep. Night Eric."_

"Night Pam. Love you, meant it."

"_Love you, mean it." _

A/N: What'd you think about Jason, Bill and Selah? Bill's not all that bad, right?

Okay, so there's a little hint about the proposal…

Some of you were very, very close in your predictions! Sorry I haven't responded to your comments yet. It's been a very busy work week and the 8 inches of snow we got in Atlanta didn't help AT ALL! Us Georgians don't know how to handle ice and snow… it's pathetic!

Only a few chapters left and the proposal is coming soon!

If you've enjoyed this story, let me know… reviews feed my muse! She's loves them.


	18. Apologies and Plans

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 18: Apologies and Plans

A/N: Epic fail for not getting this out to you all sooner! Sick 2 year old does not equal successful work week or time to write. Here's the 2nd to the last chapter of Master and Apprentice. The final chapter will be 19 (which is the one you've all been patiently waiting for) and then an epilogue will follow. I cannot thank you all enough for participating in my first AH SVM story.

A special thanks to treewitch703 for taking the beta-reins! MWAH!

This chapter will answer a few more of your questions and set everything up for the next chapter! ENJOY!

SPOV

I woke up Saturday morning feeling awful; not sick awful, like something was weighing heavily on my conscious awful. I couldn't quite place the feeling though. It wasn't Eric, or Gran, or Niall or even Bill; although, I did feel bad for him. No, it was Selah. I was really, really hard on her last night. Yes, she was stupid. Yes, she'd slept with Bill while we were still together. And yes, she'd slept with my brother. But, who was really to blame here? Selah? Actually, no, the men were to blame. Bill was _my _boyfriend and Jason was _my_ brother. She didn't know me from Adam. Come to think of it, I'd only met the girl twice in my entire life. Sure, I knew of her, but I didn't know her.

Selah was about to be a part of the Stackhouse family. Permanently? As in marriage? Probably not. But, she was going to give birth to a Stackhouse in seven months or so and let's face it the Stackhouse population was dwindling. Hell, there were only three of us left. Now there would be four, maybe five if Jason and Selah got married, but I wasn't counting those chickens.

I decided I needed to talk to Selah. I hopped out of bed, got in the shower and threw on one of my sundresses and a pair of flip-flops; my feet were killing me in the heels I wore to work every day, but damn if I didn't love the extra height and the way they made my legs look. I was starting to sound like Pam.

I had no idea where she lived, but I knew who would. I explained everything to Gran over breakfast and she was really proud of me. She didn't think it was necessary, because in her opinion my little outburst "had plenty of merit," but she was glad that I wanted to makes things better for all of us. She wasn't entirely thrilled with Selah, but she agreed that this was definitely more Jason's fault than hers. We all knew her as the town floozy, but Jason Corbett Stackhouse didn't have to sleep with her!

I made my way across the cemetery and over to the Compton Estate, and let me tell you, it's an Estate with a capital "E." I'd forgotten how beautiful the house and the surrounding grounds were, especially in the late spring. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Betsy. She still knew my name, which was flattering. She led me into the foyer and told me she would get Bill for me.

Bill came tearing down the staircase attempting to look like he wasn't running to greet me.

"Sookie! What are you doing here? When Betsy told me you were here to see me I told her that she must have been mistaken."

"Nope. It's me and I'm here. Listen, this is going to sound crazy, but I need to know where Selah lives." Yep, I was crazy. His eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I know you hate her, but don't you think you said enough last night?"

"That's why I want to see her. I need to apologize. She wasn't the one at fault, well, entirely at fault at least. Jason is the one that screwed up. He knew what she did to me and he still slept with her. I was way too hard on her last night and I regret it."

"Okay. Well sure then."

Bill led me into this father's study and wrote down her address and telephone number for me.

"Thanks Bill and look, I'm sorry about what happened. None of this was fair to you."

"You're too good to me Sookie. I didn't deserve you. I'm glad you found someone worthy of you." A single tear ran down my cheek. Bill really was wonderful once upon a time, but he was not going to be my happily ever after and I'm glad he knew it.

"Thank you. You'll find someone. You will. Probably when you least expect it. Look at me." He walked me to the front door and I gave him a quick hug goodbye.

I quickly ran back into the house to grab my keys, purse and cell phone and then made my way to my car. I thought about giving Selah a warning call, but decided against it. I stopped by Wal-mart on the way to her house and picked up a "Congratulations" card and a bouquet of flowers. I needed to kill her with kindness after the hurtful things I said to her last night.

I began sweating bullets as I turned onto a gravel road that led down a long path lined by trees. I couldn't even see the house until I was right up on it. I audibly gasped when I saw her home. It dwarfed the Compton Estate. It looked like the Tara plantation from _Gone with the Wind_; it was breathtaking. Selah was definitely slumming it when she slept with my brother.

I immediately felt inadequate as I stepped out of my POS Civic and walked up to the large wooden double doors. I didn't know whether to knock or to ring the doorbell. I decided to knock; it seemed more ladylike.

I only had to knock twice before the door was opened for me revealing a double staircase and two-story foyer. I suddenly wished I'd dressed a little nicer than my sundress, but at least I had on a dress of some sort. The greeter was a short portly balding man with a gentle southern drawl. I told him I was here to see Selah and he asked me to wait in the living room. As soon as I sat on the ridiculously expensive white sofa clutching the flowers and card to my chest, my mind starting racing with every possible scenario. I didn't know this girl; I had no clue how she was going to react to me invading her home on a Saturday morning no less. Fortunately, I didn't have long to wait, because the beautifully tall, thin Selah was now standing at the living room door looking very curious.

"Sookie… I didn't expect to see you here. You're actually the last person I ever expected to see. What can I do for you?" She walked over and sat across from me in one of the matching ridiculously expensive wing-backed chairs.

"I actually came to apologize for my behavior last night." I then walked over and handed her the card and flowers that I'm sure were covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

The look on her face was one of shock and disbelief. "Apologize? _You_ want to apologize to me?"

"Yes, I said some pretty horrible things to you last night and I'm sorry. You're about to bring a Stackhouse into this world and no matter the circumstances, I want to be a part of this baby's life. I woke up this morning and realized that this wasn't your fault. Bill and Jason were the ones that should have considered my feelings, not you. You didn't owe me a thing. Sure, you were the other woman, but…"

"And Sookie, I feel terrible about that. Positively terrible. Bill told me that y'all had broken up. I would have never slept with him had I known the two of you were still together. Jason, on the other hand? I was drunk, lonely and stupid. No offense to your brother, but I wouldn't have slept with his otherwise. I guess the town whores got what they deserved, huh?" She left out a laugh; it was hard to tell if it was nervous or genuine. I was again reminded that I hardly knew the girl.

"I don't know what to say. Can we try to be friends?" She walked across the room and joined me on the sofa. She put her hand over mine and said, "I'd love that. You know I don't have many friends. It's hard to have friends with a reputation like mine."

"Well you're welcome at our home anytime. I'm sure Gran is really going to want to have you around as much as possible. She'll want to fatten you up for the baby." She laughed again, but this time I could tell it was a nervous laugh.

"Sookie, I'm scared." I looked up into her dark brown eyes and sure enough they were filling with tears. I didn't know what else to do, so I scooted closer to her and wrapped her into a hug. I couldn't believe I was hugging Selah Pumphrey; I'd really grown up overnight it seemed.

"It's okay. We'll be there for you. Gran and I will be. I can't speak for Jason, but I can promise you that if he is anything less than supportive he'll have to face the wrath of our grandmother and that is _not_ something you want to face."

With a weak smile she said, "Thank you. That means a lot. This means a lot. I'm glad you came."

I gave her another hug and then we both got up and headed to the door. I gave her my cell number and our home number. I wanted her to know that she really could call us and that we really would be there for her. I left the Pumphrey Estate with a soft spot in my heart for Selah; something I would have never thought possible.

Eric and I spent the rest of our spring break lying around my yard reading, sharing stories and just simply enjoying each other's company. We hadn't had this much down time together since Christmas and it was nice. The main difference between the two breaks was the comfortable silence between us; we could sit for hours together just holding hands, enjoying the sounds of a beautiful Louisiana spring day. I never felt the urge to speak and often times I would drift off to sleep just listening to him breathe.

When I told him about Selah he commended me. He would never admit it, but I knew he thought I was rather hard on her. His lack of opinion on the matter confirmed my suspicions and made me even more satisfied with my decision to apologize and welcome her into our family. Gran was thrilled too; she got another granddaughter out of this crazy ordeal. Selah and Jason actually joined us for dinner a couple of times during the week and it wasn't as awkward as I'd expected. We all sat around the dinner table and talked and laughed like we'd been doing it for ages. There was no outward affection between my brother and Selah, but they were at least friendly and trying very, very hard to make things work between them. I was actually proud of Jason; his entire demeanor seemed to change. I guess my words finally sunk in and he decided he was going to have to grow up. I wasn't putting money on him quite yet, but I really hoped this was a permanent change in Jason.

The Sunday before we had to return to school Eric informed me that Pam would be joining us the following Friday. He said that she missed all of us and was coming to stay for an entire week. I was really excited, but that also meant that Eric and I wouldn't have any alone time. Not that Pam hadn't heard us on more than one occasion, but we wouldn't be able to stumble into his apartment after work and rip each other's clothes off with her here. That had become our new after work tradition since he returned from Sweden and it was spectacular. We would both be so worked up from an entire day of _not _touching and having to address each other as 'Miss Stackhouse' and 'Dr. Northman' that we would barely make it up the stairs to his apartment door. We were insatiable for each other, and I hoped that it never changed.

As my student teaching semester drew to a close I found myself wondering what our future held for us. I knew I'd be back next year teaching right across the hall from Eric, but how long could we let this whole "not dating" charade go on? When could we make it official? I'm not talking about marriage necessarily, but when would it become less passé for us to be together? I guess I'd have to ask Niall; I didn't think there was anything wrong with teacher-teacher relationships unless one is an authority figure (which was our current problem), but I knew some of my teachers dated in high school. I just had so many questions. I really, really needed to discuss this with Eric; communication was one of our strong points and this was a big discussion topic. I decided to table it until after student teaching commenced; we both had enough on our plate for now.

EPOV

Spending an entire week with Sookie in a string bikini was a wet dream come true. Sure, I'd seen her naked more times than I could count, but there's something overtly sexy about those four little triangles that barely covered my favorite parts of her body. I knew Sookie had an obsession with the sun, but I had no idea to the extent of her obsession until that week. We spent the _entire_ time in the sun; the temperature barely got above 65 degrees on most days, but she didn't care. She'd come outside with her hair in some messy knot-thing, and the tiniest bikini known to man. She wore a different suit every day; at one point I asked her just how many swimsuits she had, and she just shrugged her shoulders, stuck her tongue out at me and went back to reading. From our week spent in the sun, I determined that we would honeymoon in a tropical climate; preferably somewhere with a topless beach.

When Sookie fell asleep in the sun, as she did almost every day for a couple of hours, I would sneak inside and sit with Gran to discuss the details of the engagement and upcoming wedding. Gran told me that Sookie always wanted to marry at the farmhouse, and I didn't see a problem with that. I had no family and neither did Sookie, so the wedding would be fairly small. One day we called Pam to fill her in on the details and she immediately started spouting off about dresses, veils, and of course shoes. Adele and I were just simply trying to nail down the larger details of the wedding, but Pam was ready to tackle every small detail for us. She said she'd bring some bridal magazines for Sookie and sounded happier than a kid on Christmas morning. At least we didn't need a wedding planner.

I felt a little odd discussing all of this without speaking with Sookie first, but we weren't really concretely planning anything. I just wanted to know what Adele thought Sookie would like and I also had an ulterior motive. I wanted Sookie to have her dream wedding despite the cost. I knew Gran barely scraped by monthly and I didn't want her to have to worry about this wedding, which with Pam involved could potentially cost a small fortune. At first Gran resisted my offer to foot the bill, but she wanted to see Sookie have her dream wedding and so she agreed to it. We decided to tell Sookie that her parents had set aside money for her wedding, which was true, but it would hardly cover the cost of her dress let alone the entire event.

There were times during the week when Sookie and I would discuss our future and I could tell she wanted to have "the talk." Somehow I managed to skirt the issue every single time. I hoped she didn't think I was indifferent, but I knew that there was no way I wouldn't slip about my engagement plans if she asked too many questions. And believe me, Sookie, being the analytical math person she is, can just about question you to death. I love that she never accepts things for face-value, but this was one of those times I didn't need her pestering me for details.

The Saturday before we had to go back to work, Sookie wanted to spend the day spring cleaning with Gran (which was my idea), so I arranged to meet our match-makers for lunch in Shreveport. There was no way we were getting engaged without them there. I told Sookie I was meeting them to discuss her final evaluation of the semester, which was _the _Friday that I was eagerly anticipating. Little did she know, she actually didn't need a final evaluation and this was all a part of my big plan. Amelia and Niall were sitting on the same side of the booth at the little café where we agreed to meet, and as I sat down I felt like I was about to be interrogated. Sure enough, I was right.

"So, is this about the big proposal?" I swear, Dr. Amelia Broadway may be my age, but the girl was more immature than Sookie, who was six years our junior.

I didn't respond to her question with words. I thought it would be much more effective to just show them, so I took the ring out of my pants pocket, opened the box and slid it across the table.

"OH MY GOD! ERIC!"

"Amelia, with all due respect, please keep it down. I'd like for her surprise engagement to remain a _surprise_."

"Oh. Right. Sorry! My bad!" 'My bad?' How old was this woman, twelve?

"Eric, son, I am so happy for you both. I have loved Sookie like she was my own for years. Her happiness means the world to me. I knew the two of you would be perfect for each other, but I had no idea just how perfect." Niall picked up the ring and held it to the light, he pulled his reading glasses down on his nose and asked, "Is that an inscription on the band? Where ever did you find such a ring?"

"It was my mother's and yes, the inscription says, 'I have loved none but you.' It's a quote from Jane Austen's _Persuasion_. My great-great grandmother had a serious obsession with her works, so my great-great-grandfather had the ring engraved for her." Niall gave me a small smile that spoke volumes; he knew about my past and the significance of this ring. I looked at Amelia who was fanning herself with both hands trying to stop her tears from falling.

Once Amelia had recovered from her psychotic episode (I was so glad Sookie wasn't one of _those_ women) I was able to fill them both in on my plan.

"The reason why I asked you both here today is to invite you to the actual engagement. We wouldn't even be at this point without you both, so I'd like you to be there. Sookie's grandmother, Adele, and my best friend, Pam, will also be present. The only class Sookie has left is first period, so the engagement is going to be very early in the morning, which actually works in my favor. We all know Sookie doesn't operate on all cylinders until she's had at least two or three cups of coffee. I want to catch her off-guard. I want you both to meet in my room at 6:15 am. You will be there on the premise of her final evaluation, so you won't need to hide, but Gran and Pam will both be in the storage closet until the big moment. Niall, I need you to get a video camera from the media center. Sookie thinks that she has to record her final day of teaching for her portfolio, but we will really be recording her engagement. Let's just hope she says 'yes.'"

A/N: Okay, so there's just a little bit more information for you! YAY! Engagement coming up!

Again, thank you all for your alerts, PMs, and reviews! Every time my inbox dings it makes me smile! Oh and the LAST chapter is DONE, just waiting on the beta-ed version!

Viking hugs and kisses to all!


	19. My Fiance

Master and Apprentice

AU/AH/OOC

Chapter 19: My Fiancé

A/N: The long awaited proposal chapter. I hope it's everything you wanted it to be.

SPOV

As I woke up this morning I realized that today was going to be very bittersweet. I started out my student teaching in January with first period Algebra I and today I would end with the exact same class. Out of all of my classes, this was the one I bonded with the most. I knew all of their names and would remember each of their faces for the rest of my life. I'd actually dreaded the lower-level Algebra I students, which was ridiculous; I should have been terrified of what those stuck-up Calculus kids would put me through with their cocky attitudes and ridiculous questions.

This experience has opened my eyes in the best possible way. My Calculus students didn't _need_ me; they could practically teach themselves. My Algebra I kids, now, they hung on my every word, they thrived on my instruction and they appreciated me. I knew all of my classes wouldn't be the same way, but that was the best part of teaching: getting to start over with a new batch of kids every year.

So, as I rolled out of bed, I had an unusual spring in my step. Everyone who knows me knows that I am _not_ a morning person, but today I was. I was happy, deliriously happy, and so proud of myself for all I'd accomplished in five months. I was showered, shaved, curled, and dressed by 6:00 am and I didn't have a clue what I was going to do for the next 35 minutes. Gran had left already; she apparently had some Descendents of the Glorious Dead meeting at some cemetery. A local Wiccan was coming in to do a séance or something? I decided not to ask.

I bounced down the stairs in my new favorite outfit "a la Pam." She'd taken me shopping this week stating that I just had to have "the perfect outfit for my final day of student teaching." She was not at all pleased with what the Shreveport Mall had to offer, but felt "slightly more at home" in Nordstrom's. After two and a half hours in a fitting room, she finally found the perfect ensemble: a deep red pencil skirt, paired with a cream twinset with tiny red flowers. _I_ was informed that since the buttons on the twinset were black I could wear my treasured Nine West pumps. She tried to force me to borrow a pair of her Manolo's though. I kindly informed _her_ that she wouldn't want cafeteria food spilled on her precious designer pumps and she hastily agreed.

It was odd sitting at the breakfast table alone, but I wouldn't let it sour my good mood. After cleaning up the kitchen, I still had 15 minutes left before I needed to leave. I decided to go over my lesson for the day since I was being videotaped and observed by both Dr. Brigant and Dr. Broadway. I could have taught this lesson with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back, but I forced myself to double check everything just in case.

After giving myself the once over in the foyer mirror and applying a thin coat of cherry red lip gloss, I was ready to leave. I looked damn good and felt even better as I carefully got out of the car and walked into BTHS for the last time as a student teacher. I'd hand in my "kick me" name tag today too, and next year I'd finally receive my own personal "Bon Temps High School Faculty" name tag. By the time I reached Eric's room my smile was so big that my face hurt.

Eric, Niall and Amelia were discussing something as I entered the room, but quickly separated as soon as they saw me. Eric sat at his desk and my observers took their seats at the back of the classroom next to the video camera that was carefully placed on a tripod. My smile quickly faded and my nerves took over. I hated being videotaped and the worst part about this entire ordeal was that _I_ was going to have to watch this video with all three of them and critique myself. Ugh. Just the thought of it made me want to gag. I hated the sound of my own voice and I _really _didn't want to know what my ass looked like from my students' perspective.

Eric must have sensed my nerves, because he walked up behind me as I was gathering my materials for the day and whispered, "You'll do fine Sookie, don't be so nervous. It's just a camera. You've had 150 eyes critiquing you for the past five months. It'll be fine."

I gave him a nervous smile and said, "thank you." What I really wanted to do was kiss him, but I only had a few more hours of this charade and I'd lasted this long.

I didn't have much longer to over-analyze the situation, because students were suddenly pouring into the classroom and first period was about to begin. I could hear the whispers as they entered wondering about the camera and the two new visitors.

After the pledge, the moment of silence and the announcements, it was show time. I saw Niall get up and turn the camera on and Eric grabbed a seat off to the right of the board. I was about 15 minutes into my lesson when Eric interrupted me by placing his hand on the small of my back; he turned me around to face the class and then I saw Dr. Broadway get up and turn the lights off in the room. Everyone was silent. I thought I was going to vomit. Something was definitely going on here. Eric had never touched me or even accidentally brushed up against me in front of our students.

When the lights came back on, I saw Pam holding a guitar and handing one to Eric. What the hell? The next thing I knew Eric and Pam started playing in the middle of my first period class. As soon as the first chords were played I recognized the song, and I hadn't forgotten its significance. It was the song that played on our first date; it was the song that spoke of forgiveness and second chances. The tears started instantaneously, the only sounds in the room were my quiet sobs and the lovely sound of fingers sliding across guitar strings. Then their voices joined the strings…

_You've got your ball, you've got your chain,_

_Tied to me tight tie me up again,_

_Who's got their claws in you my friend,_

_Into your heart, I'll beat again,_

_Sweet like candy to my soul,_

_And sweet you rock, and sweet you roll,_

_Lost for you, I'm so lost for you._

_You come crash into me,_

_And I come into you,_

_In a boy's dream._

After the first chorus ended, Eric gently leaned his guitar against his desk and walked towards me. I hadn't even realized I was still standing; I was having one of those out-of-body experiences. I was watching this happen to someone else; things like this didn't happen to a small town girl from Bon Temps.

The next thing I knew Eric was on one knee, one knee? And he was holding my left hand between both of his hands. Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize what the heck was going on, but as soon as I did the tears fell even harder. I was smiling through them, but they were unceasing; I couldn't have stopped them if I wanted to.

"Sookie, please don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you cry." I nodded, but didn't stop crying.

"I love you. I think I've loved you from the moment you set foot in this room back in December. You've brought joy back into my life. Joy that I never thought I'd ever have again. You've made me realize that there are truly great people in this world, Sookie. I don't want to spend one more day of my life without you. You are my match, my better half, and the one true love of my life. I didn't believe in destiny or soul mates before I met you, but you've changed all that. You've made me a better man and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There were no words. He'd just said the most amazing things to me, and I had nothing to say in return. All I could do was nod. Then he stood up and pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the most spectacular engagement ring I'd ever seen. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger while whispering, "I have loved none but you" in my ear. I didn't know what else to do so I kissed him and I poured everything I was feeling for him into that one kiss. Immediately the room erupted into claps, shouts, hoots and hollers. It wasn't until then that I realized that we were still in the middle of first period and I'd just laid the mother of all kisses on my supervising teacher. I blushed a million shades of red and buried my head in Eric's chest.

When I finally looked up again, I saw her…Gran, and the tears started all over again. He'd invited Gran; she wasn't at some silly séance in a cemetery; she was here with me. I all but ran to her and she wrapped me into a huge hug saying "I told you he was the one, didn't I? Didn't I? You should listen to your grandmother, dear." Then she placed both of her hands on either side of my face and gently kissed my forehead. I couldn't believe he'd done all of this for me.

Pam was the next in line for hugs and congratulations. I don't know how long I stood there hugging her, but it was long enough for her to go from warm, fuzzy Pam to snarky Pam.

"Sookie, as happy as I am for you and Eric, if you get snot on my cashmere sweater I'm going to kill you before you have the opportunity to step one foot down that aisle."

I didn't get the chance to respond, because Eric was hugging her and thanking her profusely for all of her help.

As soon as Niall and Amelia approached, I threw my arms around them both and thanked them for introducing this wonderful man to me. I really did owe them everything. I had to believe that if we hadn't met under these circumstances we would have met eventually. He was my soul mate as much as I was his. He made me believe in love and trust again. We'd both been through so much in our previous relationships, Eric more so than me, and still we'd managed to trust each other.

After we'd finally settled the students down and gotten them started on their assignment (which was no small feat), Niall came up to me and said, "Get out of here and celebrate, Sookie. You both deserve it." I gave him another hug, and grabbed Eric's hand, basically dragging him out of the classroom. He was still confused when we got out into the hallway.

"Sookie, as much as I'd love to leave and fuck my fiancé senseless for the rest of the day, I do have four more classes to teach." I very slowly ran my hand across his chest and up to the back of his neck, blowing warm air in his ear as I said, "actually Niall just told me to 'get out of here and celebrate' so that's what I intend to do."

We barely made it up his apartment stairs before we were both completely devoid of our clothes. I'm pretty sure Eric destroyed my new outfit in the process, but I couldn't have cared less. I was about to make love to my fiancé for the very first time. So, that's just what I did.

EPOV

I determined that today was going to be different. I was no longer fucking my girlfriend; I was making love to my fiancé. Not that there was anything wrong with what we were doing before, but I wanted her to actually _feel _how much I loved her mind, body and soul.

Our coupling would not be the typical frenzy that we so often hurriedly enjoyed. I carefully laid Sookie back onto the bed and kissed my way up her body. I kissed her everywhere except where she so desperately wanted me. Her breathless moans filled the room as her heady scent filled my nose. She smelled of sunshine, coconut, and something simply Sookie; I could bathe in her scent and it still wouldn't be enough.

When I finally took one of her perfect nipples into my mouth she bucked her hips and I almost lost control. But, I was determined to control my baser urges despite how every thrust of her hips and every whispering plea inflamed me. When I decided I'd teased her enough, I gently kissed her lips, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth and then I made my way down her body. I kissed both of her inner thighs before I slowly made my way to her bare, glistening lips. I slowly slid one finger into her tight, wet, heat as I feathered her clit with my tongue. When I slid a second finger in and curved my fingers to gently rub the spot I knew would send her over the edge, she immediately arched her back, screaming my name over and over.

I didn't give her time to recover; I had to be inside her. I hovered over her, placing my arms on either side of her body to support my weight and gently kissed her lips. She was still riding out the waves of her orgasm as I slowly slid inside her. Within two slow thrusts, her walls tightened around me and I almost lost it. There was nothing, nor would there ever be, anything like being inside of Sookie. She was so beautiful like this, perfect, and she was mine. When her walls tightened around me the second time, I could no longer hold back my own orgasm and we came together in the single most powerful moment of my life.

I looked down at my fiancé and she gave me a small smile before lightly kissing my lips and whispering, "I never thought I could ever love you more, but today you proved me wrong. I love you so much, Eric. You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, my fiancé."

"I like the way that sounds, Dr. Northman. Say it again."

"My fiancé."

"Again."

"My fiancé."

A/N: I cannot begin to express my gratitude to all of you for taking this journey with me. This was my first AH story and it means so much to me that all of you read and enjoyed it. It's a special kind of high every single time my inbox dings. Thank you all SO much! It's been a blast and I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have.

Special thanks to treewitch703 for stepping up to beta the final chapters and for also taking on "Don't Say Yes" for me. She makes things pretty for me and I couldn't have done this without her, so THANK YOU, treewitch!

Epilogue is next!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

-Kristen

PS – If you've enjoyed this story, sent me PM, a favorite, etc and you've never reviewed this story, please take the time to do so. It makes me UBER happy!


End file.
